


Dangerous

by YourPowerIsLimitless



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Avatar State, F/F, Hybrid - Freeform, Korrasami - Freeform, Werewolf, asami sato - Freeform, avatar korra - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPowerIsLimitless/pseuds/YourPowerIsLimitless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is the new girl at Elemental High, and she's nothing like Asami has ever known. What's up with this girl, and why is she always wearing that hoodie? (Modernized AU with bending. Story is better than the summary, I swear!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a somewhat modern AU. There is still bending, and I've added a bit of a mystical twist to it. I hope you enjoy and stick around for more!

NOTE: Republished from my work on fanfiction.net

...

~Korra~

I always thought I could pretend to have a normal life. Pretend that I wasn't different from everyone else. Sure, I could bend all four elements while most people could only bend one. And sure, I was a chief's daughter which made me (technically) a princess. But that wasn't the only thing that made me different. It was something much more... physical than that. And it wasn't until I'd moved from my home in the Southern Water Tribe to Republic City that I had noticed just how different I was.

My father had sent me to live with someone who could teach me how to begin my airbending. I mastered the other three elements, but air always managed to throw me off. I didn't mind at first. Actually, I was eager to go. My mom packed up my things and, the next day, Tenzin came to get me. He traveled by boat, arriving at our shores early in the morning. He said it would be a long ride back and he didn't want to get there too late.

"Are you sure she'll be fine up there?" My father asked him. "She's the only one with this condition."

Keep in mind, I was only twelve at the time. I always considered my difference something that made me special. Yet, my father was talking about it like I was an abnormality.

"She'll be fine." Tenzin said. "I'll give her a hood to wear at all times and in public."

"And the changing?" My mother said. "She has no hold on that. It happens randomly."

"She'll be protected by the White Lotus. If they see anything, they'll take care of it." Tenzin said.

It angered me. It seriously angered me. I tried to focus on petting my polar bear dog's, Naga's, head. She bumped her nose against my cheek and I laughed. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"Korra." My father said, catching my attention. "I don't want you to think we're ashamed of you." So he must've seen my expression. "We love you with all our hearts, but there are people out there who might not think the same. We only want to protect you."

"I can promise you that no harm will come to you." Tenzin said with a smile.

"It's not fair." I said. "How do you know they won't accept me?"

Maybe I was too young to voice my own opinions and, because of that, maybe that's why they never took my thoughts into consideration. And maybe it was wrong to blame my father's side of the family. What I had skipped generations. My grandmother had it, her grandfather had it, and so on. Still, that didn't mean I wasn't seriously rethinking about what to think of myself.

They never gave me an answer either. They just looked at each other and told me it was time to go. My parents hugged me and told me how much they loved me. I said it back, of course, but my hatred for their decision didn't cease. I followed Tenzin onto the boat, leading Naga behind me, and looked back at them standing below. My mother was teary eyed and my father had his arm around her waist, waving. I waved back and the boat tugged forward. My home, my parents, slowly faded into the distance.

I remember arriving at the docks of Air Temple Island. Tenzin approached me, a black hooded jacket in his hands.

It was then I wished I never had these ears.

~Five years later. Korra ~

"Korra! Wake up!"

I groaned, shoving my face further into my pillow. "Go away, Ikki!"

I heard Meelo's voice next. "Get up, soldier! It's your first day and I will not accept slackers!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Meelo loved the whole army thing and always imagined that he was a general or something. My bedroom door slid open and one of them landed on me, not bothering to use their airbending to cushion their landing. I grunted and gritted my teeth. "Hey!"

Meelo laughed and I turned over, almost knocking him to the floor. I sat up, my ears flicking angrily. He jumped to the floor, creating an air scooter and escaping out the door. Ikki giggled and did the same, disappearing up the hall behind him. I leapt from my bed, a flash of heat running down my spine as I gave chase. I could hear their laughter, they'd already reached the outside. I picked up speed.

"Korra!" Tenzin yelled as I blurred past him. I huffed a laugh, too far in the zone to stop.

I burst through the doors leading to the courtyard, my ears fully alert and every sensitive sound. I could pick up their tiny giggles and suppressed heavy breathing. They were terrible when it came to hiding. A soft growl came from my chest.

"Come on out, you know I can hear you." I said.

"No, you can't!" Meelo said and I heard Ikki sigh.

I knew where they were, but it would've been to easy to go straight to them. I acted as if I couldn't tell where they were hiding, making my way to the nearest bush. I put myself in a pouncing position. "You're behind this bush, aren't you?"

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't!" Ikki said.

I lunged, using a bit of air to keep myself from hitting the leaves and branches too hard. "Darn it." I said, doing my best to sound angry.

"They're over there." Jinora, their oldest sister, said as she came outside. She was pointing at the bush closest to the stairs.

Ikki's head popped up first. "Hey, that's not fair!" she said.

"Yeah, you helped her cheat!" Meelo said.

"She knew where you were anyway." Jinora said with a shrug. "It's not cheating if she knows."

"Is so!" Ikki said

I laughed and stood up straight, brushing the leaves from my clothing. "She's right. I already knew where you were, I just wanted to mess with you guys."

"Well, if you're done messing around, it's time to get serious." Tenzin said as he came out. "You said you wanted to try and lead a normal life and you're certainly not off to a good start." I rolled my eyes. "Korra, if you want to go to regular high school you need to learn how to control yourself. I can't afford to have you changing every time something happens."

"It's not a problem anymore." I muttered. "I got it down."

"Really?" he said, looking past me.

I looked behind me and blushed furiously. My tail was out. I willed it to disappear, all the while thinking of ways to light Tenzin's clothing on fire. "So that's one mistake." I said. "My tail isn't like my ears. They don't move. And it's not like it'll happen again."

"The only way to be sure is to not give in to it." Tenzin said. "Now go get a shower and get ready. The White Lotus will be here any minute to get you to bring you to the city." He held out my black hoodie and I glared at his hand before taking it from him and stomping off inside.

...

~Asami~

"Are you kidding me?" my best friend Kuvira said as she walked into class.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

Kuvira sat down in the seat next to me, her expression annoyed. "We're getting a newbie."

"Newbie?" my other friend Bolin said.

"You mean a new student?" I said.

"Exactly." Kuvira said.

"Why so late in the school year?" Mako, Bolin's brother, said. "I mean, it's junior year. Isn't it kind of pointless to enroll into a new high school now?"

"I heard she was homeschooled." Kuvira said. She groaned. "We're getting a stiff! She's gonna be all awkward and probably ugly!"

"How do you know she'll be ugly?" Bolin asked.

"Have you ever seen a sexy, no, pretty home school transfer?" Kuvira said. Bolin thought for a minute, but didn't give his answer.

"I wonder what kind of bender she is." Mako said.

"Who said she's a bender?" I said. "What of she's a non-bender?"

"Then you'll finally have a friend like you!" Kuvira teased, making the others laugh.

"That's not very funny." I said.

"I'm only kidding, 'Sami." Kuvira said, patting me on the back once. "You're an exception."

I didn't bother to reply. Our teacher had walked into class. She was an earth bender, and she was a no-nonsense teacher. She was cool, though, and one of my favorite teachers in the entire school.

"Alright." she said from the front of the classroom. "As I'm sure some of you may know, we're getting a new student." There were a few enthusiastic comments, along with a few groans. "Quiet!" the teacher said. "I want all of you to welcome her equally." She turned to the door. "Okay, you can come in."

I swear I could've made Kuvira eat her words. The minute the new girl walked in, I had no idea what it meant to breathe. She was, forgive the pun, breathtakingly beautiful. She had caramel colored skin and sapphire eyes, giving away that she was from one of the Water Tribes. She looked like some almost extinct creature that very few have the honor of seeing, an exotic beauty. The black hoodie she wore went no further than her hairline.

"What's that about ugly transfers?" Mako whispered to Kuvira, who punched him in the shoulder before looking at me.

"I think Asami is in looove." she sang under her breath, making me blush deeply.

"I am not!" I said back through my teeth.

"Class, this is Korra." the teacher said. Spirits, even her name was exotic. "Why don't you tell the class about yourself?"

"Uh, well..." Damn, even her voice! "I'm originally from the Southern Water Tribe. I'm a waterbender. I'm staying with Tenzin on Air Temple Island-"

"You're living with Mr. Killjoy?" a classmate asked, making us all laugh. "Why?"

Korra shrugged. "He's kind of my only option right now."

"Why don't you take a seat?" the teacher said to her, gesturing to the seats.

"Okay." Korra said. She started up my isle.

"Ooh, she's headed this way." Kuvira said, nudging me. I wanted to slap her so bad.

"Hey, um, is this seat taken?" Korra asked me, pointing to the desk beside me. I met her eyes and I felt like I'd been struck by lightning.

"N-no, you can sit there." I felt like such a fool for stuttering.

"Thanks." she said. If smiles could kill, I'd be six feet under. It may of been a small one, but the way it was slightly lopsided was too freaking cute to handle.

She sat beside me and it took everything in me to not stare. Mako, on the other hand, was another story. He turned in his seat to look at her.

"So," he said. "You're a waterbender?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah.

"That's cool." he said. "I haven't met very many waterbenders. I'm a firebender myself." He drew a small flame in the palm of his hand. "My brother is an earthbender." He poked Bolin in his arm.

"Really?" Korra said.

"Yeah." Bolin said, bashful. "So is Kuvira."

"That's awesome." Korra said.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool isn't it?" Kuvira said. She threw her arm around me shoulders. "Asami, here, is a non-bender, though."

"Shut up." I said, pushing her away. "Besides, you don't need bending to be considered cool."

"Then what do you do?" Korra asked me.

"I, um," It was so hard to talk with her eyes focused on me.

"She's a genius with cars and shit." Kuvira said. "Her father owns the biggest transportation company in the world, Future Industries."

"I said shut up." I looked at her angrily.

"That's really cool." Korra said.

It shouldn't take one person to make me blush so much in a short amount of time.

"So, newbie, want to join us for lunch?" Kuvira said. Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She calls every new student that." Bolin clarified.

"Oh." Korra said. "Then, yeah. I'll join you guys for lunch."

I knew this girl was going to end up being the death of me from that point on.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is already falling for Korra

Author's Note: It makes me happy that you guys like the story :). I love people who accept my random and crazy ideas! Haha, I'm only kidding. But thank you all :D. Here's a second chapter for you!

...

~Korra~

Maybe I was wrong about this whole high school thing. It's nothing like I thought it would be. The longer I was there, the more I noticed what an outcast I was. Though, I did meet some cool people, and I eventually learned their names. Mako and Bolin, the brothers, Kuvira, and...Asami. I had two classes with her. Being only with my parents and Tenzin, I didn't know anyone else. I never had any friends, never went on dates, never did anything. There was no way but to determine that what I felt around her was nothing except primal intentions. Being half wolf would do that to a person.

For my own good, and hers, it would've been better for us to stay away from each other. With such a strong attraction, and in comparison to the heightened sensitivity of my emotions, I could surely be her very downfall as she would be mine. That is, if she felt the same way. No one ever told me how "hybrids" like me would take to "falling in love" because I never did. My grandmother never told my father what happened when she fell in love with my grandfather. So I could be thinking of this the wrong way. I didn't understand it.

Still, I loved when she talked. And her perfume was overwhelming. It had a tendency of lingering in my nose long after she'd left. It was a rosy smell which fit her. I've never known a person so nice, and she took up that spot pretty quick. I can't explain how hard it was to keep back the heat that kept trying to possess me.

"I can show you where your next class is, if you want." she offered after my biology class that Kuvira helped me find. She was passing me in the hall and saw me glaring at my schedule. She had glanced over my shoulder. I had English next.

"Sure, thank you." I said. My ears twitched excitedly and I yanked down on my hood hurriedly.

Asami smiled and gestured her hand for me to follow. She started up the hall. "This way."

"You know your way around this school pretty well." I said, jogging to catch up with her and shoving the paper in my pocket.

"I've been here since freshman year, so I should." she said with a laugh.

"O-of course." I said. My ears flattened under my hood. I should've known that she would know her way around.

"So," she said, her tone careful. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been in Republic City?"

"Five years." I said.

She looked at me, and I could've sworn get cheeks were red. "Really? I've never seen you around."

"Tenzin is kind of overprotective of me." I said. "He didn't even want me starting high school."

She laughed. The sound rang proudly in my ears. "Makes sense. From what I've heard, he's nothing like his brother and sister."

"You have no idea." I said. I remember thinking the same thing when I first met Kya and Bumi. "He's the most serious of them all " What I wouldn't do to keep her laughing. It was sending chills down my spine, the heat chasing right behind it.

"Here's your class." she said, standing in front of the door.

"Thanks." I said. She looked so lovely when she blushed.

"No problem." she said, smiling. "You have gym after this, right?"

I took my schedule from my pocket, trying to smooth it out. "Uh, yeah."

"Cool. I can come get you. We can go together." she said, looking down. "It's my next class, too."

"Sounds great." I said. She backed away so I could open the door. "I'll see you then."

She nodded and I disappeared into the classroom.

...

~Asami~

"Why won't you just say that you're in love with her?" Kuvira said, poking me. I swatted her hand away.

"How can I be in love with her when I just met her?" I said.

"Who cares about that?" Kuvira argued. "I saw the way you looked at her when she walked in. You're eyes were practically bulging out of your head. And don't even get me started on the blushing."

I set my jaw, trying my hardest to not cuss her out. My fingers tightened on my pencil to the point where I thought it would snap in two. I didn't know Korra. Not like that, at least. She wasn't someone that's been here a long time that I'm just now getting the nerve to talk to. She was new. And different. I wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, despite the many times my father told me about how my mother was his. He'd tear up and everything. Besides, he was against lesbians, bisexuals, and gays. So if I were to go up to him and say, "Hey, dad, I'm in love with this new girl named Korra" it would probably end horribly.

Not to mention she probably wasn't even in to me...

"I'm not in love with her." I said finally. "Now can you let me finish my work?"

Kuvira just groaned and sat back in her chair, kicking her feet up on her desk. "Denial..." she said under her breath in a singsong tone. I rolled my eyes but didn't answer.

...

The bell rang and I don't think I've ever left a class so fast in my life. Just the thought of Korra waiting for me to take her to gym did the trick. I ignored Kuvira's teasing as I left the room, too focused on finding Korra. She may of been a whole floor up, but I might have won a track record by the way I got up them so fast. I deny the fact that my heart fluttered when I saw her waiting for me outside of the room, leaning against the wall and staring at the floor. She still had her hood on. She looked up, though, the minute I hit the top stair and her eyes locked with mine.

"Hey." she said, giving her half smile. "You kept your promise."

"I am a woman of my word." I said. 'Spirits, just strike me down now.'

For the first time I heard her laugh. A short one, but still a laugh. And it was beautiful. She stood up. "So, which way to the gym?"

"It's on the first floor." I said as I started down. "Kind of a long walk, since we're on the fourth."

"I don't mind stairs." she said, following behind. "I'm used to them."

"You're one of few." I replied as we rounded the corner the the second set of stairs before the first floor. "Sometimes I wonder who designed this school and what made them think we liked walking."

I looked back to catch her smirking at me and I almost tripped on the last step down. I shut my eyes tight, my arms went out as I panicked, sure that I would hit the floor. Except...I didn't. My body never collided with cement. I opened my eyes a slit as I felt myself being yanked up and held close to a body. My heart was racing. I opened my eyes fully. Korra had a firm grasp on my wrist and our faces were mere inches apart. My face grew hot.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

I nodded, my mouth and brain unable to make words. I noticed Korra clench her jaw as she stared at me for another painful second before letting my wrist go. It burned like she left an imprint of her hand on it. My legs were jelly and I grabbed onto the railing to hold myself up.

"Thanks." I said.

Korra nodded once. I felt heavy under her gaze. "No problem." Her eyes seemed to watch every move I made, as if I'd fall again. And at this rate, I probably would.

I really hated it when Kuvira was right.

...

And that does it for a second chapter. Jeez, things are already getting intense, save for the cliche "person saves other person from falling" xD Short, yes, but it did do the trick!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dodgeball plays an important factor.

Author's Note: Yay, more hits! You guys make me happy!

~Asami~

I liked gym class. I was a pretty good athlete that could put most of those guys to shame. At least, I was. Korra put everyone to shame that was in the gym. She replaced her hood with a hat that she wore backwards. At first, I felt bad for her because she started school on a day we had to do the pacer test. That faded rapidly. The minute the track said start, she was already at the other end of the gym. I didn't even see her move. She just found more ways to surprise me. I still wasn't fully recovered from what happened in the stairwell.

I had to quit around thirty. I was lightheaded and my breathing was too shallow for me to handle. I sat against the wall with my knees pulled up to my chest. Korra was barely breaking a sweat. Her brow was creased in concentration and I could tell her breathing was in even intervals. When they finally cut off the CD at sixty-two, Korra was the only one standing. She stretched her arms up, heading my way. I guess I must've looked pretty funny, because she laughed when she reached me.

"What?" she said, dropping her arms. "What did I do?"

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked, standing.

"Do what?" Korra said.

"Run that many laps." I said.

"You mean no one else has ever done that?" Korra was so cute when she was confused. She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess my waterbending training all those years has paid off."

"That must've been some intense training." I said.

"Yeah." she said, though something told me there was more than she was telling.

"Alright, class, we're taking this to the field!" the teacher said as she walked past us with a box in her hands.

"What are we playing out there, teach?" someone asked.

"Dodgeball." the teacher replied, grinning wickedly.

There was a large mix of cheers and groans, one of the groans being mine. I hated dodgeball because a lot of the benders in our class would cheat and use their element to help their team win. I had a burned T-shirt to prove it.

"I don't want to hear your whining!" the teacher said as we flowed through the door outside. "We're playing at that's it. I'll be picking captains and teams." Her gaze swept the cluster of us, settling on Akira and Katsumi. She pointed at them. "You two, up here."

They laughed as they pushed past everyone to get to the front. They were best friends, but oh, so competitive.

"Okay, Akira, you pick first." the teacher said.

"I call dibs on the new girl." Akira said, pointing at Korra.

Korra picked her head up and everyone turned to look at her. She didn't waver under the weight of it though. She walked past everyone to stand behind Akira, who seemed proud of herself. I just prayed that I ended up on the same team.

"Rei." Katsumi said. An auburn haired girl came forward.

"Asami." Akira said.

I'd have to thank the spirits later.

Another five minutes passed and everyone was finally separated into teams. We took our places on the field, using the football outlines to determine who's side ended where. The teacher lined up the balls on the line; there were at least twenty of them. When she was done, she stepped back in front of the bleachers.

"You should all know the rules, but I'm going to repeat them because I want to!" She paused for a moment. "All of you benders out there, no bending! Anyone that does will be immediately suspended! No aiming for anywhere above the shoulders! Doing so will result in you being taken out! Is that clear?!"

"Yeah!" everyone said.

She blew her whistle, and the game began. Everyone ran forward except me. I wasn't looking for a reason to be trampled. I spotted Korra from where I stood. She had a green ball in her hands, standing close to the line, and a wide grin on her face. She was dodging balls expertly left and right, her feet barely touching the grass. She raised her arm and threw the ball. She caught a boy named Yuuya square in his chest. He dropped his ball and groaned, jogging off to the sidelines.

I, on the other hand, was doing my best to stay out of the way and far in the back. I wasn't a big fan of dodgeball. Wherever I played I always ended up hurt or my clothing ended up damaged by some idiot using bending. Not that I didn't like playing, but I'm sure my father would appreciate me not ending up in the hospital.

Korra got three more people out and her smile was contagious. It was like radiating sunlight. Which is probably what blinded me because I didn't notice the ball headed straight my way until it was a second too late. On instinct, I closed my eyes and waited for impact. That never came. I could feel heat close to my face and opened my eyes. A caramel hand with a red, steaming ball in its palm was in my view. I followed the length of the arm up to Korra's face, who was smirking like earlier. Wasn't she just on the front lines, forty feet away?

"I guess danger is also attracted to you." she said, laughing. She pulled the ball back, holding it between her hands. "You need a bodyguard. I think I'm going to start charging you every time I save you."

My heart pounded in my ears. "Doesn't that hurt?" I asked, referring to the ball which was still steaming a bit.

She looked down at it and worry shadowed her face before she smiled again. "Nah." she said.

The teacher blew her whistle. "Seiichi, go the principal's office!"

A brown haired boy rolled his eyes and stomped off towards the school. The teacher watched him enter the school before blowing her whistle again. Korra wasn't joking around with the bodyguard thing, either. She literally stayed beside me the whole game, but that didn't keep her from enjoying herself. I didn't mind, but there was one instance where I could've sworn a saw an animal-like ear poking out from under her hat.

...

~Korra~

I was beginning to understand why the kids at school called Tenzin a killjoy. I mean I already knew it, but he wasn't really helping his case. At lunch, Mako had invited me to go to one of his Pro-Bending fights. He and Bolin, and someone else I didn't know, were all participants and their team name was "The Fire Ferrets". Considering that he'd just met me, I was surprised that he invited me. I gratefully accepted, of course, and I was excited to go...until I told Tenzin.

"No." he said firmly.

I crossed my arms, on the verge of throwing a fit. "Why not?"

"Because, those Pro-Bending matches are nothing more than a waste of time." he said. "And you need to continue your airbending training."

"I've been training for five years straight!" I argued. "Don't you think I deserve a break? A chance to be a normal teenage girl?"

"You were already pushing your luck by convincing me to let you go to high school." Tenzin said.

"Oh, come on!" I said. The heat was building up in the pit of my stomach and my ears twitched, agitated. I could feel my change coming on. I forced it back.

"You only have the basics of airbending mastered and I'm not pulling any White Lotus members from their stations to escort you to some arena fight." Tenzin said. "I told your father that as long as you were here you would be safe and your secrets would remain unknown. I intend on keeping that promise."

"How is going to an arena putting me in danger?" I asked. "I'll wear my hood and everything. Only Mako and Bolin would know I was ever there."

Tenzin sighed, turning away from me. "You're not going, and that's final."

I growled in frustration and ran from him, heading outside. My hands were balled into fists, my rapidly growing nails digging into my palms and probably drawing blood. I didn't care, it would heal before I could register the pain. I had too much pent up frustration to let out inside. I threw the door open leading outside. The minute I stepped out, I breathed my anger out in fire. Naga, sensing my rage, picked her head up from where she was resting. She stood up and came to me, pushing her head under my arm. I smiled out of habit.

"Thanks, girl." I said, patting her head.

The white fur that had begun to develope on my arms slowly retracted back into my skin the more I calmed down. I scratched Naga behind her ears and she whined, pressing her nose to my face. I laughed, gently pushing her back.

"Tenzin thinks I can't handle myself." I said to her, a plan already coming together in my mind. "He thinks I'll get into danger." I laughed. "I'll prove him wrong. And when I do, he'll have nothing to say but that he's sorry for doubting me."

I was going to sneak out.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami finds that it's a bad idea to walk alone at night. And that blue is a very mind-numbing color.

Heyo! So, I've sort of been teasing you with Korra slightly changing here and there (blame the game The Wolf Among Us for giving me that idea xD), but that ends here. Korra will fully change and what happens when she does will be epic! As you have read in the last chapter, she has white fur.

...

~Korra~

Even with all the White Lotus members stationed around the island, it shouldn't of been so easy to escape. I had grabbed my hood and changed into a pair of black sweatpants. I had to leave Naga on the island. What would I do with her in the city? She wasn't very happy about it, but I promised her I'd bring her back a treat or something. I hugged her goodbye and made my way silently down to the shore of the island. I stood just at the edge of the water and began bending the water, turning it into a sturdy ice raft. I stepped onto it carefully and propelled the raft forward towards the city. The luminous glow of it became brighter and brighter the closer I got. I smiled, hoping to myself that I wouldn't be late.

It was only my luck that the Pro-Bending Arena was diagonally across from the island so I wouldn't have to search for it. I jumped onto land, disintegrating the ice and straightening my clothing. I tugged my hood further over my head and started up the slope to the building. I finally reached the door after breaking into a run and pushed it open, stepping inside.

The inside was beautiful despite that it was actually an arena. I gazed as I passed closed door and staircases. The only open room I'd seen so far looked like a training gym. I couldn't help but walk inside. There were dumbbells, nets with bendable earth disks, punching bags, treadmills. I wished Tenzin had more stuff like this when I was training.

"Hey!" a voice said. "What are you doing in here?!"

I looked behind me. A short guy with a mean looking expression was glaring at me from the entrance to the gym. I panicked.

"Uh, I'm sorry!" I said. "I-I got lost and-"

"Yeah, sure! That's what all you teenagers say!" he said, stomping up to me and putting his finger in my face. "I'm tired of you teens thinking you can just sneak in here and do whatever the hell you want! I want you out of my arena!"

"What? I didn't do anything!" I yelled back, my ears twitching under my hood.

"There you are!" another voice said. I would know it anywhere. Asami. I sighed in relief. "I was wondering where you got off to." She walked in and laughed, looking at the shorter man. "Sorry, Jai, she's with me."

He didn't stop glaring at me, but he grunted. "You better keep up with your friends, Miss Sato." he said. "They're becoming a nuisance. Always sneaking around here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Asami replied. She looked at me. "Come on."

I followed after her, glancing back to see the guy lifting and moving the dumbbells with earthbending. I made a face and caught up with Asami. "Thanks." I said, smiling.

"Hey, I should be able to return the favor of you saving me." she said. "Now we're even."

"Sort of, I saved you twice." I said.

"True." Asami agreed. "But I still got you this time."

"Fair enough." I said with a laugh.

A few moments of silence passed awkwardly, and I found myself watching the way Asami walked. Call me perverted if you want, but it was mesmerizing how her hips moved with each stride. I laid my ears flat against my head gingerly. They still ached from being stuffed under my hat earlier that day.

"So, why did he call you Miss Sato?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

Asami blushed. "My father and I are kind of well known around here. He actually sponsors the Fire Ferrets."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. It, um, sort of happened when I was dating Mako." she said.

An immense jealousy rose in me. "You dated Mako?"

"It didn't last very long." Asami said. "Less than three months." She shrugged. "I guess we just grew apart. But he's still my best friend." I hadn't even realized we'd reached our destination until Asami opened the door next to her. "Guess who I found." she said.

Mako and Bolin turned around and smiled at me. They were dressed up in red, orange and white uniforms. They had helmets on. Bolin approached me first, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Hey! Glad to see you made it on time!"

"Thanks for inviting me." I said, smiling.

"No problem." Mako said. "It's not every day we get a new friend." I grinned.

"Where's Hasook?" Asami asked, looking around.

"Late as always." Bolin said. He walked up to one of the benches and laced up his shoes. "I don't even know if he's gonna make it."

"This is the third time." Mako said.

"Who's Hasook?" I said.

"He's supposed to be the waterbender of our team." Mako said. "We want to kick him out, but we don't have anyone to replace him."

Just as he finished speaking, another guy walked in with a gym bag over his shoulder. He was wearing the same uniform. "Sorry I'm late." he said, putting his bag down on a bench.

"Not sorry enough to come on time." Bolin said under his breath. Asami and I tried not to laugh.

Hasook didn't answer. He opened his bag and took out his helmet, putting it on and fastening the strap under his chin. He caught sight of me and raised an eyebrow. "Who's she?"

"I'm Korra." I said. I already didn't like this guy. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah..." he said.

"Five minutes, Fire Ferrets." a man said, looking inside before leaving.

"Let's get down there." Mako said.

The three of them headed for the gate at the edge of the room, opening it and stepping onto the platform. The platform lowered them out of sight.

"Shouldn't we be going to join the audience?" I asked Asami as I headed for the fenced end. I leaned over, peering down at the arena's stage.

"No, we can stay here." Asami said. "I'm usually with my dad in the sponsor boxes, but he couldn't make it today."

"Oh." I said.

She joined me, also gazing down at the stage. She was standing awfully close, close enough for our shoulders to touch. I could smell her perfume again. My hands tightened on the railing. Bolin, Mako and Hasook walked onto the arena floor, lining up at the edge of the red half. The other team emerged on the blue side, also lining up in the middle.

"Who are they?" I said.

"The Golden Temple Tigerdillos." Asami said. "They're not the best, but the firebender on their team is insanely good."

"I bet they can take 'em." I said as the teams got into fighting position.

"Round One!" the announcer called. A bell rang, and the bending fight started."

All I saw at first was large cloud of dust from broken earth coin and flashes of fire from in the middle. One of the Tigerdillos flew backward out of the cloud and there was a loud buzz as he landed in the second zone. When the dust finally dissipated, I saw water flying and fire. Bolin flipped up an earth disk and it headed straight for the waterbender. It got him straight in the gut, sending him into the second zone.

Only the firebender was left in the first zone. He was throwing fire left and right. Mako cleanly dodged the shot, but Hasook wasn't as lucky. With a strong blast, he was caught in the side and thrown off the arena's edge. He splashed in the water.

"He'll be back in the next round." Asami said.

Mako and Bolin held their ground long enough until Bolin was also knocked out of the match. Mako ceased his firing and seemed to focus more on his footing. With two in the second zone and one in the front, he was really outnumbered. Still, he kept dodging what came at him. In only a few minutes, the Tigerdillos were lacking in performance and their fighting slowed. Mako took his opening and took all three of them out. The crowd roared.

~time skip~

"That was awesome!" I said when the matches were over. "I don't get why Tenzin didn't want me to come here, this is the best thing I've ever seen in my life!"

Asami laughed. "Let me guess, you snuck out."

I blushed. "Uh, yeah. I kind of had no choice. I wouldn't of made it here otherwise."

The platform raised with Mako, Bolin and Hasook on it. Bolin and Hasook were still slightly damp from the first round.

"You did more harm then good out there." Mako said to Hasook. "You almost cost us the match!"

"Get of my case, alright?" Hasook snapped, grabbing his gym bag and leaving the room.

"Anyway," Bolin said. "Korra, what did you think?"

"What did I think? What did I think?!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "That was amazing!"

I let him go and he laughed. "Thanks." he said. "What do you say we go out and celebrate?"

"How about a no?"

We all turned to see a woman standing in the doorway. She was in a police uniform, had gray hair and two faded scars on her face. She looked at me, her face annoyed. "Are you Korra?"

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"You're coming with me back to Air Temple Island." the woman said. "Tenzin isn't very happy with you."

"Who are you?" Asami asked.

"That's none of your business." the officer said. She pointed at me. "You, let's go."

I looked at the three of my friends. I hung my head and headed for the door. Damn Tenzin for ruining my fun. "I'll see you guys later." I said.

"Good luck." Bolin said. I would need it.

I followed the woman out of the room and down the hall. "Did Tenzin call you?" I said.

"If I'm here, what do you think?" she said. Man, she had a worse attitude than Hasook.

We didn't speak after that. She led me outside of the building to a police car parked right in front. "Get in." she said. "And put on your seatbelt."

I climbed into the passenger seat, doing as I was told and pouting as I glared out the window. The officer got in the driver's seat. She did the same and started the car, pulling away from the building and out of the parking lot. Neither of us bothered to speak. The silence was deafening. At least ten minutes had passed before I heard anything. But it wasn't coming from her. It sounded more like a yell.

"Did you hear that?" I said, my ears perking up under my hood.

"Hear what?" she said.

'"Leave me alone!"'

My ears twitched again in worry. That voice...no... How could it be if I'd just left?

"You have to turn around!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" the office said.

"Someone is in trouble, I can hear them!" I said.

'"I said leave me alone!"' Asami!

"Look, kid, I don't know what you hear, but-" I never heard the end of her sentence. I undid my seatbelt and opened the car door. At the count of three, I jumped out. I rolled onto the ground, landing back on my feet and immediately breaking into a run back to the arena. I heard the officer trying to bring the car to a halt; the tires screeched behind me.

"Get back here!" she yelled.

I ignored her, letting the heat that was filling me spread out as I ran.

~Asami~

Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave the arena by myself. But what was I to do? Mako and Bolin lived there and my satomobile was in the shop. It wasn't like I lived far, and I've walked these streets hundreds of times. So who would honestly expect to be ambushed by three masked guys wielding weapons?

They came out of nowhere. Literally. They had on masks with goggles on them and staffs in their hands. Two in front of me and one behind me. I stopped short.

"What?" I said, glancing between them. "Who are you?"

The guy behind me raised his staff and electricity buzzed at the end of it. "You're coming with us."

I backed away from the rod in his hand. Ever since I was seven, my dad had me in self-defense classes. I knew how to protect myself. But this was three on one with electricity on their side.

"Leave me alone!" I said defiantly when one of them grabbed me by my arm. I yanked my arm away and kicked him away in his stomach.

"So, you wanna do this the hard way?" the first guy said. His electricity rod buzzed louder and he ran forward, aiming for me. I ducked under him, sticking my leg out and tripping him. "I said leave me alone!"

The first and second guys got to their feet and the third one came at me. I readied myself to fight again when he stopped. I heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind me and a shadow casted over us. This creature landed between us and I stumbled back. It was...a giant white wolf. It was bigger that the police wagons they put multiple criminals in.

"What the hell is that thing?!" one of the guys yelled.

"In the way." The first guy said. He lit up the rod. "Let's fix that."

The wolf growled, lowering it's head and preparing for defense. It's ears were alert and it's tail was straight out, rigid. The guy with the rod ran at it, the electricity crackling. The wolf raised its paw and swatted him, knocking him into the nearest building. He grunted on impact and crumpled to the ground.

This can't be happening, this can't be happening! I thought as this whole thing unfolded out in front of me.

The third guy pulled out something from one of his pockets and waved it around before throwing it at the wolf. They were wires of attached rope. They caught the wolf at its front ankles. The wolf fell forward, roaring in anger and fought with the ropes. I didn't know when the second guy moved, all I know is that he came up behind me, covering my mouth with his hands and locking my arms behind me. The wolf clamped its teeth down on the ropes, breaking them and getting to its feet.

"Be a good wolf and stay down." the third guy said, going for his own rod.

The wolf didn't let him. It charged forward, headbutting him and ramming him into the wall. He, too, fell to the ground when it backed away. The last guy was dragging me to a van that just pulled up. The wolf looked at us and growled again. It ran straight for us. I closed my eyes, sure that this thing would run me over and crush me, when I felt a strong breeze of air separate me from the third guy. I fell to the ground and looked back. The wolf lunged, pinning the man to the ground. It bared its teeth.

I thought I was going to witness this guy get murdered by a large wolf. I thought I was going to see him get eaten. But the wolf huffed and backed off of him, staring him down. The guy took a few seconds before scrambling to his feet and running for the van. The back doors opened and he jumped inside. The van drove away.

Silence. Pure silence. That's all I could hear besides the jackhammering sound of my heart in my head. It was my turn. This wolf was going to attack me now. This was it. It turned its head...and looked me in the eyes.

I didn't know if I was floating or falling, but everything seemed to disappear from around me in those brief two seconds that we locked eyes. They went from fierce and angered to sad and caring. That shouldn't of even been possible to notice. Even in the faded lighting of the street light, I could see its eyes soften, going from dark to a much lighter shade. I blinked once, and it was gone. Nothing but an empty space before me. And I knew that no matter how much I would try to think of something else on the way home, those eyes stuck in my thoughts.

Those eyes.

Those damn blue eyes.

...

Aaaalrighty, then! But that was insane wasn't it?

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra gets a little over protective.

Author's Note: This story just gets better and better, doesn't it? Haha, so much anticipation to see when and how Asami finds out about Korra's secrets (which, apologetically, won't happen for a couple more chapters)! I'm such a tease xD But, thank you for so much support. I wish I could be friends with all of you, you all make me smile when you leave reviews.

...

~Korra~

"What is wrong with you?!" Tenzin yelled. "Do you know what could have happened to you?!"

After saving Asami half an hour ago, I ended up going back to Lin (I found out her name when Tenzin greeted her at the door). She was only a few blocks away from where it all happened, and she was pissed at me when I came back. She escorted me to Air Temple Island, the White Lotus arriving on the docks with a boat. Tenzin was waiting for me in the house. Now, we were in the kitchen with me at the table and him angrily pacing back and forth.

"I had no choice!" I said. "Asami was in trouble!"

"You risked your own exposure! Imagine what could have happened if you were hurt, or killed?" Tenzin said. "Why didn't you tell Lin?"

"I tried! She didn't believe me because she couldn't hear it!" I said.

"Is this true, Lin?" Tenzin asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lin said. "I couldn't hear anything. I just thought she was looking for a way to escape." She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "I still can't understand how she heard it."

I bowed my head. I still had my hood on. I whined unintentionally. "I'm sorry for disobeying you, Tenzin. And I'm sorry that I used my wolf. But my friend was in trouble, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "If I'm who you say I am, the Avatar, you're going to have to let me out someday. The world is going to need me one day and, when that comes, even you won't be able to keep me from it.."

Tenzin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm glad you're sorry, but that doesn't keep me from disciplining you. You purposely disobeyed my rules." I whined again. "And you're not ready to go out by yourself. If you can't control yourself, I'll have to consider taking you out of the high school."

"What?!" I yelped. My ears trembled and I had to hold my hood to keep it from falling. "That isn't fair!"

"Just...go to your room, Korra." Tenzin said. "It's late, and you still have school tomorrow."

I gritted my teeth, holding back a growl, and shoved my chair away from the table. I stomped down to my room, slamming the sliding doors behind me. What a way to end my first day of high school. I tugged off my hoodie and tossed it behind me onto the floor. I probably wouldn't pick it up later. I took off my sweatpants, leaving me in my tank top and boxers. I'd worry about the bindings my chest later. At the moment, I just wanted to meditate. I sat down on my bed, folding my legs and putting my hands together in my lap. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I don't know what made me want to check in on Asami. Well, I mean, I knew why. But my spirit knew before I did. When I opened my eyes, I was...in her room? Yeah, I was. And I was above her. She, too, was on her bed in her pajamas. She was staring at her hands, a troubled expression on her face.

"I just don't get it..." she muttered. "It shouldn't be possible..."

I wished I could have been beside her. I knew exactly what she was talking about, and it hurt me. I didn't want to keep my secret from her. In fact, I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to show her. It pained me to see her so confused and I couldn't tell her what I did for her. What I would do for her... I didn't even know what that meant, and yet it made sense. It was only sheer dumb luck that I decided to sneak out and save her on the process.

"A wolf, a giant wolf, saved me..." She put her face in her hands. "Wouldn't the others get a kick out of that..."

I lowered myself until I was floating next to her. It would still take me time to realize exactly what I was feeling for her was indeed love, but, in the moment, I had a good general idea of what it was like. "Asami..." I said, my voice low. I wanted to take her hand and tell her it would be alright. I wanted to do anything...something.

I reached out. I don't know what I planned on doing, if i wasn't going to touch her shoulder or hug her, but it never happened either way. I was awaken from my meditating state by a knocking on my door. I groaned.

"Go away, Tenzin." I said, flopping down on my bed in defeat.

"It's not Dad." another, much smaller voice said. Jinora. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said, sitting up.

My door slid open, revealing Jinora on the other side. She stepped inside, her expression worried. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, trying to sound calm.

Her brow furrowed together. She knew I was lying. "No, you're not." she said. "You're spiritual energy is low." She walked over to the right side of my bed. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. With Jinora being the most mature out of her siblings (in both physical and mental senses), it wasn't that hard to talk to her. Yeah, she may of been way younger than me, but she was kind and smart.

"It's just your father." I said. "He doesn't seem to understand why I had to risk my secret to save Asami." I looked down. "I can't help but think what would've happened to her if I didn't sneak out tonight...if I didn't hear her..."

Jinora placed a hand on my arm. "Dad does understand, and that's why he's being so hard on you. He respects that you didn't let Asami get hurt, it's how you did it that bothers him."

"So what does he prefer?" I asked. "That I use all the elements and further expose myself?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But he's only looking out for you." She smiled softy and I couldn't resist returning it. "I gotta get to bed." She walked away to the door, looking back before she closed it. "'Night, Korra."

"'Night." I said.

The door closed, and I was left alone with my thoughts. I laid down on my bed, facing the side with the window. The moon was full tonight. I laughed to myself, enjoying the old werewolf stereotype, before reaching over and turning out the light, drowning me in darkness.

...

~Asami~

"Man, 'Sami, you don't look so good." Kuvira said, staring at my face.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "Hadn't noticed."

Kuvira raised her hands, taking a step back. "Hey, I'm just saying. Thought you would've put more effort into making yourself up for Korra."

If it hadn't of been for the night before, I definitely would have done more work on myself (not to necessarily impress Korra, though that was a great incentive). The incident with the wolf kept me up for a while before I managed to finally get to sleep around midnight. Even in my dreams I could escape its eyes. They burned majestically in my subconscious, literally everywhere in my dreams.

"I'm not in the mood, Kuvira." I said, crossing my arms.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Kuvira said. "But seriously, what happened?"

There was no way I was going to tell her about the three men and the wolf. I didn't need her going crazy over the fact that I was almost kidnapped. "Just didn't sleep well." I said.

"Hey, guys." I heard Korra's voice come from behind me.

"Hey, Korra." Kuvira said, fighting a smirk. I made a face at her before turning around myself.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

The minute Korra saw my face, her face fell. She immediately looked worried. "Are you okay, Asami?"

"I'm fine, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I said. I hated how the lie slipped so easily out of my mouth.

She tugged on her hood, suddenly looking distant in thought. "Oh." she said.

The bell rang above us and the sound of lockers being slammed shut sounded in the hallway. Kuvira threw her arm around me.

"Why don't we get to class, eh?" she said, glancing between me and Korra.

~time skip~

I don't have a problem with guys. Well, guys outside of my main circle of friends. They could either be really cool or super annoying and I was pretty good at figuring out who was what. A perfect example of annoying was this dude named Jet. In fact, he was way past annoying. He was a showoff, a pervert, and an asshole. He hit on every girl in the school, and the way he did it should earn him a nice shove six feet under.

So it was already assumed that the minute he approached me, I was going to put him in his place. I've done it so many times before, but he just kept coming back. This time happened to be in the lunch line.

"Hey, Asami." he said, leaning against the wall beside me with one arm.

I inwardly cringed, trying not to visually gag. "What do you want, Jet?"

"I was wondering why pretty girl like you is still single." he said. "I was hoping to maybe fix that."

I smiled as sweetly as I could, while also keeping it obvious that I didn't want him around. "You know, it's funny." I said. "I was just wondering the same thing. Maybe it's because dicks like you keep trying to come onto to me."

He laughed. "Come on, you don't have to be like that." He lowered his arm, standing straight. "I'm just saying." The line moved and he stepped in front of me. "What do you say? Me, you, tonight?"

"I say no." I replied, growing frustrated. "Now move."

I tried to shove him out of my way, but he grabbed me by my wrist, followed by his arm snaking around my waist. "Hey!" I said, trying to get out of his hold.

"Let her go!"

Jet picked his head up, looking behind me. He smirked, loosening his grip on me but not completely letting go. "Well, well." he said. "I don't think we've met."

"And i don't think you heard me." Korra said. I heard her come closer. "Let. Go. Of. Her."

Her voice was menacing, like it had a growling undertone. I felt her take hold of my sleeve and pull me away from him. I got a good look at her face, then. Somewhere in my mind, the gears started turning. The look in Korra's eyes reminded me so much of...hell, they were even darker than before. They had such an animalistic look to them, like a predator ready to strike its enemy.

Jet's smug look dropped and he glared at her. "I'm only trying to have a little fun with her."

"You can also have fun without her." Korra said. "Now, I'll give you three seconds to walk away."

Jet scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Whatever." he said under his breath. I'd never seen him give up so easily before.

When he was far enough away, Korra let go of my shirt. Her eyes shifted to a much softer blue when she looked at me. "That's a relief." she said, laughing. "I thought I was going to have to kick his ass."

"Thanks." I said. "But you could've just ignored him. He's done worse than that and I've handled him before."

I didn't know why I said that. Her eyes flashed again with something that I'd never seen in them before. Something possessive. It was gone before I could be sure.

"Well, you won't have to anymore." Korra said. She gestured to the lunch line. "So, are you still hungry?"

"Starving." I said. She laughed and walked with me to the stations of food set up in the kitchen.

...

Author's Note: I'VE RESURRECTED JET FROM THE DEAD! *evil laugh* I kid, haha. That wasn't actually Jet, though he was an inspiration.

And yes, Korra wears boxers. Why? Because I wrote it that way. Get over it xD

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra begins acting strange.

Author's Note: This is sort of a filler chapter, but not really. I saw this picture on Facebook that said "I'm not jealous, I'm territorial. Jealous is when you want something that's not yours. Territorial is protecting what's already yours." That's just a little hint for what's gonna go down these next two chapters. I mean, it's not like Korra has already claimed Asami as hers, haha *cough* insert Twilight reference here *cough*.

Anyway!

...

~Asami~

Korra had been acting really strange since lunch. She was always on edge and her eyes wouldn't stop darting back and forth, like she was watching every guy who came in the general vicinity of me. She stood a little too close to me, holding onto her hood tightly. Her breathing was labored, but I would catch a growl coming from her every now and then. When she was walking me to my next class, I stopped her.

"Korra, are you alright?" I asked, not bothering to mask the overwhelming concern I had for her.

"I'm fine." Her voice was lower than I'd heard before.

Something told me she wasn't quite sure what was going on with her either. I placed a hand to her forehead and she flinched away. "You're not hot." I said.

"I said I'm fine." She repeated.

"Korra, no you're not." I said. "I think you need to go home."

"No!" Korra said. The determination in her voice was obvious.

"Korra, please, for me. Go home." Asami said.

She stared at me, contemplating on what to do. She sighed after a minute. "Okay." she said. "I'll call Tenzin."

"Feel better." I said, watching her retreat to the nurse's office.

Little did I know just how long it would take her.

...

~Korra~

I didn't know what was wrong with me. It was like I suddenly hated every guy who dared to come close to Asami. I couldn't stand still, my ears were trembling. I felt like I was going insane. And it was only after my encounter with Jet that I felt that way. Every time a guy would pass I forced myself to hold back a growl. My breathing was too deep and my eyes never stayed in one place. It was only when Asami spoke that I came back to earth.

"Korra, are you okay?" she asked. The concern in her voice stabbed me in the heart.

"I'm fine." I couldn't even recognize my own voice.

Asami stepped forward, placing her hand on my forehead. The sudden contact surprised me and I flinched away from her. "You're not hot." she said.

"I said I'm fine." I replied, trying to return my voice to normal.

"Korra, no you're not." Asami said. "I think you need to go home."

"No!" I said before I could stop myself. There was no way I was going to leave her alone with all these...guys.

"Korra, please, for me. Go home." she said.

There was something in her eyes that told me it wasn't worth the fight.

"Okay." I said. "I'll call Tenzin."

"Feel better." she said as I left for the nurse's office.

By the time I reached the office, I was sure I was going to have a nervous breakdown or something. I kept thinking about how Asami would be without me for the rest of the day.

'Don't worry, she has Bolin, Mako and Kuvira.' I thought. 'She'll be fine...'

I couldn't even convince myself to believe that.

I opened the door to the office. The nurse looked up from her desk, a smile on her face. "Hello, how can I help you?"

When I looked up, she gasped. I guess I looked that bad. "I need to go home." I said. "Can I use the phone?"

She nodded and gestured the phone on her desk. I picked up the receiver, dialing the number to Air Temple Island. The wait was agonizing, with each ring seeming to become longer than the last, before someone finally picked up.

"This is Meelo." Meelo said.

"Meelo, I need you to get your father." I said.

"Who is this?" Meelo asked. "How did you get this number?"

"It's Korra." I said. "Tell Tenzin it's Korra on the phone."

There was a moment of silence. "DADDY!" I winced and pulled the receiver away from my ear. "KORRA'S ON THE PHONE!"

Another moment of silence passed, and I heard the phone being taken by another hand. "Korra, are you alright?"

"I need to leave school." I said through my teeth.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tenzin said.

"I don't know, but I can't be here right now." I said. "Please."

"I can send the White Lotus to-" I cut him off.

"No, don't send them." I said. "I need you to come get me. If I don't know what's going on with me, I don't want to risk hurting them. Besides, I trust you more."

He thought about it for a minute. "Alright, I'll come get you. Just be patient and try to stay calm."

He clicked off and I hung up the phone. I took a seat in the waiting room, putting my face in my hands as I struggled to calm myself down.

~time skip~

Pema took the thermometer from my mouth, reading my temperature. She put her hand to her chin, confused. "She doesn't have a fever." She put the thermometer down and watched me. "She's not even showing the right symptoms to be sick."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "How do you really feel, Korra?" he asked me.

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded. "Well...I kind of feel like tearing apart every guy within a five mile radius..." I left out the part about it involving Asami. I didn't want him to say I couldn't be around her anymore.

"Do you think it could have to do with-" Pema whispered the rest in his ear. I was too focused on not losing my sanity to listen to what she said.

"I don't know." Tenzin answered. He put a hand on my shoulder. "We might need to call Tonraq."

"Why?" I said. The last thing I needed was my father worrying about me, too.

"Because he needs to know about...this." Tenzin said.

"What are you going to tell him?" I said.

He didn't answer me. He picked up the phone and called my father. The only thing I heard was my father answering the phone.

"Hello, Tonraq." Tenzin said. Pause. "Yes, she's fine, she..." Another pause. "She says that she wants to, um, tear apart every guy within a five mile radius." I flattened my ears against my head, wondering then if I should've lied. "No, not that I've seen... She's mentioned one person, but... Of course." He turned towards me, holding the phone out to me. "You're father wants to talk to you."

My hand shook as I took the phone from him. "H-hello?"

"Korra," His voice was hesitant and heavy. "I think we need to talk."

...

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, it was short. But I need to build up more suspense for the next chapter because it's going to get even crazier from this point on. And if you understand my "Twilight thing" in the beginning, DON'T put it in the reviews! It'll ruin my plot ;)

IMPORTANT: There are two smut chapters that go with this story. They are in third person with minor changes to make them more interesting. I need to know now before I reach them whether you want them published with the story or separately.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami doesn't take no for an answer.

Author's Note: Buckle yourselves in, because this chapter is gonna take a wild ride! In this chapter...the moment you've all been waiting for...*drum roll* Asami finally finds out about Korra! And it's not when she finds out, it's more like how. So I warn you now, prepare yourselves! And this chapter will be solely focused on Asami, so no Korra POV. Also, I needed to change Korra's height so she's eye level with Asami

...

~Asami~

Three days. I hadn't seen Korra in three days, and it's been bothering me. It shouldn't of bothered me so much but it did. Every time I walked into my class expecting her to be at her seat, or every time I expected to see her in the hallway, disappointment is the only thing I'm greeted with. She didn't even come late to school. I didn't have a number to call her. After my nerves got the best of me, I decided I'd go myself to Air Temple Island. I wanted answers, and I knew that if I was going to get them it would be at her current place of residence.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you?" Bolin asked me after school was over.

"Yeah, we're worried about her too." Mako said.

"And I've always wanted to see what it was like on that island." Kuvira said.

I smiled at all of them, but I wasn't going to bring them along. "Thanks for the offer, you guys, but I won't be staying long. I just want to make sure she's alright."

"Wow, not even dating yet and already checking up on her." Kuvira said with a smirk. "And I thought you couldn't get anymore obvious."

I rolled my eyes. "Is there anything wrong with checking on her?" I asked as I got in my car.

"No." Mako and Bolin said.

"Not unless you want to make sure she's not cheating on you." Kuvira said.

"You're pathetic." I told her, but I laughed anyway. I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. "I'll see you guys later."

They waved as I pulled away from the curb. I drove straight to the boat docks. My father owned a boat there that I could use at any time I wanted. I parked my car on the edge of the port, staring at my boat. I got out of the car and headed for the boat, climbing inside and removing the rope from the pole and sitting in the driver's seat. I could see Air Temple Island in the distance. Korra was there in spirits know what condition. I started the boat and made my way to the island.

~ time skip

When I pulled up to the docks on Air Temple Island, four men in blue and white clothing, whom I assumed were guards of some sort, were standing there. I shut off the boat and stood up. One of them stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Asami Sato." I said. "I'm here to see Korra."

He looked back at the others before turning back to me. "Korra isn't accepting any visitors at the moment." he said. "You're welcome to come back later."

I put my hands on my hips. "Then let me speak to Master Tenzin." I said. One way or another I was going to find what I came looking for.

The first guy removed a walkie talkie from the waistband of his pants. He clicked it on and muttered a few things into it, waiting for a response. I crossed my arms then. When a response came, he looked back at the others and said something I couldn't understand then looked back at me.

"Master Tenzin will see you." he said. "Follow me."

I smiled pleasantly as I got off the boat. "Thank you." I said.

He led me to the main door of the temple and knocked. The door opened and a man with a pointed beard and an arrow on his head answered.

"Thank you, Isao." he said.

Isao bowed slightly and turned around, leaving. The man looked at me, an attempt at a welcoming smile on his face. "I assume you are Miss Sato." He bowed. "Welcome to Air Temple Island. I'm Tenzin."

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Tenzin." I said, bowing back. "And it's Asami, there's no need to be formal."

"And you don't need to call me Master." Tenzin said. "I understand that you wish to see Korra."

"If that wouldn't be a problem." I said, trying to not get my hopes up.

"Well, I regret to inform you that Korra isn't accepting any visitors at the moment." Tenzin said.

"Please, Tenzin, I'm kind of worried about her." I said. "Me and our friends. I just wanted to come check on her."

"I can assure you she's fine." Tenzin said. "She'll be back in school before you know it. She just needs to...work some things out first."

Being raised by my father taught me to not always take no for an answer, especially if it was something that you wanted more than anything. And right now, I wanted to talk to Korra. I put on my best pleading expression.

"Then you hopefully won't mind me wanting to hear her say that for herself." I said. "I'd prefer she tell me that she doesn't want to talk to me."

Tenzin sighed, and I knew I had won. He opened the door wider to let me in. "I'll take you to her." I stepped inside and he closed the door behind me. He started up the right hallway and I followed behind him. "She's in the gym right now." He stopped at a door at the end of the hall. I could hear soft thuds and loud grunts coming from the other side. Tenzin knocked on the door. "Korra, Asami is here to see you." The sounds stopped abruptly, replaced by shuffling. The gym door slid open and I could've fainted.

Korra was standing there, wearing shorts and bindings on her chest. She had her hat on (who works out in hats?). But it wasn't that that made me want to find the nearest tissue box. As I said before, her chest was wrapped in cloth. Only her chest. As in, her stomach and all its glory was exposed. She had toned six pack, for spirits' sake! And her arms, her biceps... I didn't even care if I was drooling or not. Who would be able to help it?! After seeing Korra wear nothing on her torso except her black hoodie, this was a most pleasant surprise.

I didn't even realize she was talking until I saw her mouth moving. "What?" I said, completely out of it.

Korra fought a smile. "I said what are you doing here?" she said.

"I wanted to see you." I said. "After what happened in school, I wanted to make sure you were alright. It's been three days..."

Her eyebrows scrunched together and she looked at Tenzin. "You can go." she said.

"Are you sure?" Tenzin asked. There was obviously something I was missing.

"Yeah." Korra answered.

There was an unspoken conversation going on between them and Tenzin nodded. "Alright." he said.

When he was gone, Korra backed away from the door and watched me expectantly. She raised an eyebrow playfully. "Well, are you coming in?"

I entered the gym, looking around. It wasn't very big, but it did have weights and punching bags, even a few practice dummies. Korra walked past me, picking up a water bottle that was on the chair next to the dumbbells. "So," she said. "What brings you by?"

"To be honest, I missed you." I said. "I was disappointed when you weren't in school."

"Really?" Korra said, taking a drink from the bottle. I nodded.

"I was worried about you. I mean, three days is a long time." I said.

"I'm sorry." Korra said. "I've just...had a lot on my mind lately and I needed to think it out." She looked down. "It wouldn't of been good for me to return to school in that state."

"Why not?" I asked.

She shook her head like she was afraid to tell me. "It's complicated. It was safer for you if I wasn't there."

"I don't understand." I said.

"It doesn't matter." Korra said. "But, as you can see, I'm fine. So, you can go home now."

I won't lie and say that didn't hurt. In fact, it struck real close to the heart. But I wasn't going to back down without a fight. That's not how Asami Sato was raised. "Seriously? After days of avoiding me you're just gonna send me home?" I sounded mad, but in a joking way.

"It's not like that-" Korra said, but I didn't let her finish.

"I was thinking we could celebrate this reunion by going out." I said. "My father got us tickets to see the Ember Island Players, but he can't go." I put on a fake pout. "I have two tickets, but I'm only one person."

"Asami-" Korra said, looking away from me.

"Oh, come on! It's just one night." I persuaded. I pulled the tickets from my pocket. "I'd really hate to let these go to waste."

Korra glanced at me from the corner of her eye and bit her lip. How could she look so sexy and still be human? She sighed in dramatic defeat, laughing. "Alright, fine." she said. "But if I say I have to go, let me go."

I grinned. "Fair enough." I said, mimicking her.

"When does the show start?" she said.

"It starts at seven." I said. "I can come back and get you later, if you want. Like six-thirty."

"Sounds great." she said, returning my smile.

"I'll see you then." I said.

We waved goodbye to each other and I exited the gym. Tenzin was waiting at the other end of the hall, possibly waiting for Korra to say something. He smiled when I reached him, though it seemed a bit forced.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Great." I said.

He escorted me out and I left for my boat. The men that were there earlier weren't, but my boat was. I climbed inside and buckled myself in the driver's seat. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I drove back to the city.

~time skip~

Time went by agonizingly slow. I spent most of the remaining time planning on what to wear. At the moment, it was a tie between a casual red shirt with white jeans and a blue shirt with a black skirt. I wanted to look cute, not desperate like I was trying too hard. I'd already taken my shower and I was standing in my bath towel, staring at my clothing choices. I didn't think it would be that hard and I had an hour before the show, a half-hour before I was meant to pick up Korra. It wasn't so much pressure to dress to impress as it was to simply be in the same room with her.

In the end, I decided to go with the red shirt and white jeans. No surprise it took me fifteen minutes to decide. I hurried to get dressed and sprayed on some perfume, my White Rose Blossom. I made sure not to use so much, though. As I headed out the door, I stopped by my dad's workshop. The door was cracked and I peeked inside. I at least wanted to say goodbye.

"Dad?" I said, opening the door wider. His desk was vacant and the rest of the room was dark. He must've been pulling another all nighter at the company. I shrugged and closed the door as I left for my car.

When I reached the docks, I was surprised to see Korra already waiting there for me. I pulled up beside her and she looked up. I didn't know how she saw my outfit, it was fairly dark. But she laughed and looked down at her clothes.

"I feel underdressed." she said.

She was in a navy blue tank top with darker blue sweats and a brown sweater around her waist. She had on her hat. After looking her up and down I laughed. "You look fine."

As she rounded the car to the passenger side, she shook her head. "Beside you, I'm merely another person on the street."

I blushed like hell. How could she make it seem so easy to flirt and get away with it? She got in the car and put on her seatbelt, turning to look at me. "Ready when you are."

It took me a second to remember that I needed to put the car back in drive. Korra's staring was highly distracting. I could feel her eyes on me every few minutes. I decided to be the first to break the ice.

"So, who brought you to the docks?" I asked. "Was it Tenzin, or those guard guys?"

She laughed. "They're White Lotus guards, and no one brought me." Korra said. "I just used my waterbending to get to shore. Figured it would be better to meet you there by myself."

Goddamn Korra for being so unintentionally and unbelievably sexy. "Have you ever been to an Ember Island Player performance?"

"Nope." Korra said. "But my parents used to go when they first married. They said they were amazing." She looked at me again and my heart raced. "What play are we seeing?"

"It's an old, classic one." I said. "Love Amongst the Dragons. My father met my mom at one of the performances years ago. It's a family tradition that we see it when it comes to the city, which is why it surprises me that he couldn't make it." My voice trailed off towards the end.

"At least you're not going alone." Korra said.

I smiled. "I'm glad you could come with me."

Was it wrong to consider this a date? I mean, since the words "do you want to go on a date with me" never left my mouth I was seriously contemplating what to think about it. What to think Korra thought about it. Maybe this was just a simple outing with a friend...by ourselves. Okay, well, not entirely alone. We'd be out in public. But who took their friends to see a romance play about two dragons? Me, apparently. I felt like such a fool, but I wouldn't call it a mistake. Far from it. This would probably be the best night of my life.

Upon reaching the theater, it took a few minutes to even find a parking space. When I finally did, it was on the next block. I was frustrated, of course, but it wasn't enough to ruin my good mood.

"Guess we're not the only ones seeing the play." Korra said as we both got out of the car. "Sucks that we had to park so far away, though."

"At least the seats are good." I said as we walked side by side to the theater.

~Two hours later...~

Everything had gone better than expected. I, as always, enjoyed myself. Watching Korra become intrigued by the play was a sight to see. It was almost like she was hypnotized by it. I hated the fact that it was over. We got up from out seats, only to be stuck in the longest line to get outside possible.

"So, did you have fun?" I asked Korra when we were finally outside.

She breathed deeply. "I loved it." she said. "Though, I'm beginning to appreciate the smell of fresh air more." She scrunched up her nose, laughing. "A lot of those guys should've showered this morning."

I laughed with her. "I guess I can't argue." I said. Imagine sitting in a theater with a hundred-something people in a single hot building. It was bound to smell sometime.

"But you," Korra said, breathing again. "You smell wonderful. Like roses."

Was she serious? I never blushed so dark in my life. "Thank you..." I said, smiling.

As we started our walk towards my car, Korra was looking around anxiously. The street was quiet. I guess too quiet. She took me by my arm suddenly, picking up the pace.

"What?" I asked.

"Just keep walking." Her voice was low again. What was going on?

That's when I heard them. Motorcycle engines, coming up fast behind us. Korra looked at me, a fierceness in her eyes. "Run!"

I did as I was told, confused. She stayed beside me, looking back. I saw headlights reach past us, the engines growing louder. That's when two motorcycles cut off our path. Korra growled and grabbed me again, pulling me away. I looked behind us. Three more. We were trapped. The lights on the motorcycles cut off, and I could see clearly who the drivers were. More of those masked guys. They got off the bikes.

"I don't want to fight you." Korra said. She held me close against her. Not that I minded, but I was more concerned about what was happening.

"You won't have to of you just give her to us." One of the guys in front of us said, pointing at me.

"Over your dead bodies." Korra said. And I didn't think she was kidding.

"This doesn't concern you, Avatar." Another voice said. Avatar?

"You mess with her, I kill you." Korra said.

"You're picking the hard way, I see." That voice... It was the guy from the first ambush! He came forward and crossed his arms. "Fine. We can do it the hard way."

All five of them lit up electric rods and began closing in on us. Korra raised her arms, raising water from the side of us. It must've rained while we were in the theater. She swept her arms to the side and the water followed, slamming into the two in front of us and only catching two behind us as she circled around. The four guys she caught she slammed them into a building. The fifth guy dodged out of the the way and came at us. Korra brought the water back and maneuvered it in front if us, raising a wall and turning it to ice.

"It's not gonna be that easy, Avatar!" the first guy yelled.

"Why does he keep calling you that?" I asked.

Korra shrugged, but I could tell she was uneasy. "Must have me mistaken for someone else."

Electricity crackled from the other side of the ice wall and it exploded, ice flying everywhere. Korra sent her fist at every shard that came our way, shattering it.

"Why are you going so easy on us?" The first guy said. He jumped through the hole in the ice wall, his rod straight out. "Let's see you firebend!"

Korra ducked under him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, throwing him off to the side. Another one came at us, the glove on his hand coming to life with electricity. He aimed his hand forward. Korra steadied her feet and grabbed hill by his glove, aiming her free hand out. I thought she was going to die. As always, I was wrong. Lightning shot out of her first two fingers into the sky. The glove died and Korra literally threw him back, a strong breeze waving by. He flew backwards, grunting when he hit the sidewalk.

"That's what I'm talking about!" the first guy said. "Let's see some more of that Avatar action."

Two more guys emerged from the wall, waving around bolas. The same things that was used on the wolf. They threw them at us and I ducked under one of them. When I looked up, the second one was burning on the ground.

Korra's breathing was labored and her teeth were clenched. Her hands were in tight fists, shaking. "You're going to regret it if you don't leave us alone." Her voice was a snarl. Even I was scared of her at that point.

I felt an arm grab me around my waist and I gasped in surprise before a hand clamped over my mouth. In that moment, the world seemed to freeze. Korra looked behind her, her eyes locking on me and wide. They didn't seem human anymore. They darkened immediately and a low growl erupted from her chest. The guy holding me started for his motorcycle.

"Let her go!" Korra roared, running after us. She was hunched over by then.

I thought she was hurt or something, like they'd caught her with one of the rods. She was chasing after us on her hands and feet, white hair sprouting from her skin. I blinked. When I opened my eyes again, in her place...was the wolf. My breath caught in my throat.

Korra...

She picked up the pace and she was only inches away from me when a bola caught her by her hind legs. She yelped and rolled over onto her back, snapping her teeth at the rope. I elbowed the guy holding me in his stomach. He let me go with a groan and I turned, giving him a high kick to his face. He fell onto the ground. He probably wouldn't be up for a while.

Korra succeeded in getting herself free and leapt to her feet, growling and baring her teeth. I heard electricity crackling and saw a cloud of green smoke erupt from nowhere. It spread rapidly and I coughed. It was clouding my vision and my nostrils. I couldn't see and could hardly breathe. I heard a loud bark, probably from Korra.

"Korra!" I yelled, shielding my eyes.

I heard a yell of surprise and one of the guys flew by me before disappearing into the fog again. I saw bright flashes of light and yelps of pain. I didn't know where I was going but Korra...she needed help. Though, I wasn't quite sure how I'd match the power of a wolf but I wasn't going to let get suffer for me. I started walking through the cloud, taking short breaths to keep from growing dizzy.

The smoke began to disappear and I could see Korra, still in her wolf form, standing at the edge of it. My heart skipped. She was okay. I ran to her, planning to do I don't know what. When I finally reached her, I stopped. She was growling and her tail was out straight. Her ears were flat against her head.

"So, you're the wolf who ruined everything last time." The first guy was still up. I emerged from the smoke. He was standing a few feet away, two rods in his hands. Korra crouched lower. "You really shouldn't of done that."

The rods sparked to life and he ran at her. Korra lunged, her paws thumping on the ground loudly. The guy jumped. Korra jumped. The electricity went out. I didn't want to watch. I wanted to close my eyes. But I didn't. I watched as Korra ducked under him at the last second. Turning over and grabbing him between her paws. She rolled over again and pinned him down. The rods left his hands and rolled away, too far out of his reach. Korra growled.

"What are you waiting for?" The guy said, his tone mocking. I saw her lean down.

"Korra!" I yelled.

She froze. She looked slightly over her shoulder and backed off of him, her head hanging low. The guy stood up and Korra growled at him. He shook his head.

"Next time." he said.

He got on the nearest motorcycle, revved the engine, and was gone.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what Korra wanted to do. I watched as she shifted back into her human form. She was on her knees, her hands in fists on the ground. She wouldn't even look at me. I guess she was scared about what I would do or say. I didn't even know myself. But something needed to happen and I guess I needed to be the one to start it.

"So..." I said cautiously. "You're the one who saved me..."

"Are you gonna run now?" she asked, her voice small.

"No." It was funny how genuine it was, how easy it was to say it without thinking.

She didn't reply. I took a step forward. I wanted to comfort her. I stretched my hand out, my fingers barely skimming her shoulder. She jumped up and backed away from me, her hat falling off in the process. I could see her ears then, still on her head, flat.

"They don't go away." she said.

"Korra," My voice was soft. I wanted to let her know that I wasn't going to leave. "Why didn't you tell me you were the Avatar? That you were a werewolf?"

"Because..." She looked of to the side. "I never wanted to be. I never asked to be the Avatar, or a werewolf. I never wanted to be different." She laughed bitterly. "When I was younger, I enjoyed doing what I was capable of. I loved being a wolf."

"What happened?" I said.

"My parents and Tenzin. They told me that I needed to hide who I was because others probably wouldn't understand. They didn't want to see me hurt." Korra said. "I've already risked so much by saving you. The first time should've never happened. But when I heard you..." Her first tightened. "When I heard you yell, I couldn't just ignore it."

My feet moved on their own accord, bringing me to Korra. She didn't look at me. "They were wrong." I said.

"What?" she said.

"I never planned on running." I said. "And I don't plan to now."

She looked at me. Concentrated on me. Her eyes swam with unshed tears. "I could've put you in so much danger." she said. "If you had never snapped me out of it, who knows what state you would be in now." She gritted her teeth. "I never would of forgiven myself if I hurt you."

I took her hand, waiting for her to pull away from me like she did before. But she didn't. Her eyes searched mine. All I could see in them was fear. Fear and love. She cared too much for me. She'd even jeopardized her secret for me. I loved her. I really did. It was undeniable, unavoidable. I wasn't going to let her beat herself up over possibilities.

"This is why I was gone so long." she said. "I couldn't stand being around guys when they were around you. It killed me inside. I didn't know what it was like to fall in love until my father told me. I-I was afraid..."

"Korra," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

I swear I felt fireworks when I kissed her. It was soft, it was rough, it was amazing. Her lips were soft and patient, moving hesitantly against mine. Slowly, timidly, her arms went around my waist as my arms went around her neck. There was a swelling great developing within me and my heart was racing rapidly in my chest. I loved what she was doing to me, I loved how she felt pressed against me. I wanted more, whatever more was. I moaned into the kiss and she shuddered against me, her teeth setting behind her lips. She pulled away urgently.

"Asami..." she breathed heavily, her fingers tightening on my waist. She had a sort of feral look in her eyes when she gazed at me. She pressed her forehead to mine.

"Come on." I said, taking her hand again and running for my car.

"Where are we going?" she asked, keeping up with me.

I bit my lip when I glanced back at her. "My house." I said.

When we reached my car we got in, quickly putting on her seatbelts. I shoved the keys into the ignitions and threw the car into gear, pulling away from the curb and making my way to my house.

~time skip~

I swerved the car into the parking spot in front of my house. Korra didn't even wait for it to come to a complete stop before she got out. I'd barely had the keys back in my pocket before she pulled me from the car. I took her hand again, leading her inside the outer gates at to my front door. I fumbled with my house keys, trying to fit them into the keyhole. The key turned and Korra and I fell through. Her lips were on mine again and she backed me into the nearest wall. I whimpered and she backed away.

"Asami." Korra said my name like it brought pain to her. "I've never-"

"Neither have I." I breathed.

"I don't know what will happen." she said. "My emotions are stronger than a normal human's. I can lose myself..."

I cupped her face in my hand. "I don't care." I said.

"If I hurt you-" I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"What if I want you to hurt me?" I said.

Her eyes flashed darkly, her ears twitching. "Just tell me if I do. If you can't handle it anymore." she said.

I nodded, but I wasn't worried. I wanted her. I needed her. I needed her like we needed air to breathe and food to survive. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't going to leave her. And I knew it was the same for her. She kissed me and stars exploded in front of my eyelids again, all reasonable thoughts fading from my mind the deeper it became. I had lost myself in her.

And I didn't mind.

...

Author's Note: Crazy, right? Haha, I know! Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Part 1: Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get interesting.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter and the next were written separately from the story, which is why they are in third person and repeat the intro. And because I'm too lazy to edit them, you'll just have to work with it. And they were edited to be more interesting, so some things may be a little different in the aftermath..

Also, I tried putting the chapters together in one but the copy and paste feature on the device I'm using doesn't work properly.

~No POV~

'She swerved the car into the parking spot in front of her house. Korra didn't even wait for it to come to a complete stop before she got out. Asami barely had the keys back in her pocket before Korra pulled her from the car. Asami took her hand again, leading her inside the outer gates and to her front door. She fumbled with her house keys, trying to fit them into the keyhole. The key turned and Korra and her fell through. Her lips were on Asami's again and she backed her into the nearest wall. Asami whimpered and she backed away.

"Asami." Korra said her name like it brought pain to her. "I've never-"

"Neither have I." Asami breathed.

"I don't know what will happen." Korra said. "My emotions are stronger than a normal human's. I can lose myself..."

Asami cupped her face in her hand. "I don't care." she said.

"If I hurt you-" Asami didn't let her finish her sentence.

"What if I want you to hurt me?" she said.

Her eyes flashed darkly, her ears twitching. "Just tell me if I do. If you can't handle it anymore." she said.

Asami nodded, but she wasn't worried. She wanted her. She needed her. She needed her like people needed air to breathe and food to survive. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't going to leave her. And she knew it was the same for Korra. Korra kissed her and stars exploded in front of Asami's eyelids again, all reasonable thoughts fading from her mind the deeper it became. She had lost herself in her.

And she didn't mind.'

Korra's teeth nipped roughly at Asami's lower lip, causing Asami to jump and whimper into her mouth. Her hands gripped Asami's wrists tightly, dragging them up to pin them to the wall. She backed away slightly from Asami, trailing her lips downward to her neck. Her lips passed from her cheek to her jaw, slowly continuing down to her neck. Upon reaching the base of her neck Korra inhaled deeply, her ears twitching. Asami's head hit the wall and a soft growl erupted from Korra's chest.

"You're so...intoxicating..." Korra said against her skin, her fingers tightening on Asami's wrists. When she picked her head up to look at Asami, in the moonlight glaring from the nearest window, she could see how dark they were. And...animalistic. They were hypnotizing. Korra's body pressed harder to hers, making Asami groan.

"How do you even exist?" Korra said quietly, speaking from an unknown part of her thoughts. "How are you even mine?"

"K-Korra..." she whispered.

A curious glint brightened in the other girl's sapphire orbs at the recognition of her name. "Yes?"

"I-I think we should, um, move to my room." Asami said, biting her lip.

Korra nodded, a smile fighting at the corners of her lips. "Okay."

Asami took Korra's hand when she let her go and led her farther into the house, to a set of stairs. They treaded softly up them, heading to a door at the end of the hall. Asami opened it, tugging Korra inside behind her. Korra's hand found the door as she passed it and flung it closed. Asami giggled, backing onto the bed and leading Korra on top of her, capturing her lips before she was even fully on the bed. Korra gently pushed Asami back onto her pillows, crawling on top of her. She situated herself between Asami's legs, her hands again finding her wrists and pinning them above her head.

Asami sighed, her breaths already shallowing, and let her tongue drag lazily against Korra's lower lip. Korra's grip strengthened on her and she gasped, pulling away and pressing her forehead to Asami's.

"What are you doing to me?" she whimpered, her voice slightly agonized as she gazed at her through lidded eyes. Her ears were trembling.

Asami shrugged, smirking a little. Her confidence level was climbing. "Whatever you're doing to me."

Korra chuckled and attacked her lips again. She granted Asami access, their tongues brushing against each other. Asami moaned, making Korra shudder and whine. Their mouths and tongues moved in sync with the other, engaging in a playful battle of dominance. A familiar heat swelled within Asami, rising from below her waist and spreading to other parts of her body. A fire was igniting in her being.

Korra's right hand released her and ghosted down her arm, coming to a rest on her cheek. Her thumb stroked her skin and Asami stirred beneath her. She rested there only a second before continuing down. She froze when she reached Asami's side. The raven-haired girl backed out of the kiss.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"I'm fine..." Korra replied. Her eyes were fading to their natural blue. "I just think that...if I can't control myself..."

"I don't want you to think." Asami said. She knew she was blushing. "I want you to touch me..."

"But-" Korra began, only to be cut off by a kiss.

"Please." Asami said, her hand traveling down Korra's back. Korra gritted her teeth.

Emerald met sapphire, sapphire turned to navy. Korra's heart rate picked up, her breathing becoming labored. She lowered herself back down to catch Asami in a kiss. Her hand slid along her side, grazing the edge of her shirt. She slipped it underneath and Asami mewled at the skin-to-skin contact. Korra's nails racked against her stomach, inching up toward her bra. The kiss deepened, becoming more needy and exciting. Her fingers skimmed the bottom of the bra and Asami gave Korra a gentle shove back into a sitting position.

"What?" she asked.

Asami bit her lip and her hands went for the hem of her shirt, pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it aside. Korra's eyes widened at the sight of Asami's partially exposed chest. Asami blushed heavily, but put on a smirk as she looked past Korra.

"I think your friend has come out to play." she said, giggling.

Korra looked behind her, finding her tail to be standing at attention. She blushed and Asami laughed, taking her by the collar of her tank top and pulling her close. Her free hand took one of Korra's and brought it to her chest, moaning when she pressed it close. Korra's tail wagged once, her eyes widening in amazement. On its own accord her hand gave Asami a squeeze, watching her back arch and her mouth form an 'O'.

"Spirits..." she moaned.

Korra's other hand reached around and unclasped the back of the bra and her hand moved away to let it fall. Asami basically swatted it to the side and it crumpled to the floor. Her peaks awakened in the crisp air of the room and she looked off to the side, chewing on her lip nervously. Korra watched her intently, intrigued by how quickly Asami could change persona. Though how could she blame her?

Korra, trying to move things forward again, took Asami by the chin to make her look at her. She kissed her softly, laying her back on the pillows again. Her hand ventured uncertainly up her stomach. Goosebumps raised on Asami's skin where Korra touched her and Asami shivered. Korra brushed over Asami's breast slowly, giving her a chance to change her mind if she wanted to.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

Asami nodded, whimpering quietly. "Yes..."

Korra smiled and applied more pressure. Asami moaned when Korra pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it in the process. Korra pressed her lips to Asami's neck, each small sound the other girl made awakening something inside her that was fighting for control. She nibbled at the base of her neck where her pulse was quickening, causing Asami to rear up and gasp. Her ears quivered, each new sound Asami made making shivers run down Korra's spine. She sucked a little too hard on Asami's flesh, leaving a fresh love bite. Two more followed as she voyaged down until she was flush with Asami's chest. She exhaled, her breath rushing over Asami. Asami waited in anticipation, a low sound resembling a purr escaping her lips.

"Unh..." she murmured.

Korra poked her tongue out vainly and swirled it around Asami's breast, avoiding her tip. Asami's teeth clenched and she hissed through them, her eyes shutting. Korra's left hand began manipulating the other mound of flesh as she tuned her focus to Asami's nipple. Her tail stood out straight, the tip of it twitching eagerly. Asami's back arched when Korra took her pert nipple into her mouth. Her free hand dragged down her stomach, her nails sharper than before and leaving trails of white lines in their wake.

Butterflies formed a frenzy within Asami and she gasped. There was a sharp pain somewhere around her belly button, but Korra's teeth latching on to her nipple roughly and tugging on it cause a mix of pain and pleasure to cloud any sensual judgement. She gave a small cry, propelling herself further into Korra's mouth when she inhaled heavily. Korra cupped Asami's left breast, positioning her peak between her first and second fingers and kneading into the soft flesh. Korra's eyes were closed by then; she was letting her ears experience the incredible sounds coming from her love. Her tail (it was obvious by that point that it wasn't going to go away any time soon) laid flat against her back, swaying a little side to side. Her tongue swirled around Asami's tip and Asami mewled.

"Korra..." she said.

Korra opened her eyes and focused them on Asami's face. Her head was back, mouth agape, and eyes closed. Short pants were coming from her and her hands were gripping the sheets loosely. She seperated herself from Asami's mound with a barely audible pop and Asami picked her head up. Before she knew it, their lips were hurriedly connected again, Asami sighing as she kissed Korra back. The heat developing in her southern region was starting to pool between her legs. The hand that was resting on Asami's chest started its quest down, snaking along her waist. She stuck her fingers into her jeans and took them out quickly. Asami's hips bucked up eagerly and Korra chuckled.

"Impatient, are we?" she said into the kiss.

Asami replied with a groan. "Don't tease." she said.

Of course Korra had no intentions to listen. Her feral instincts were stirring in her and a sound she didn't recognize came from her throat. She let her hand slip under Asami's jeans again, barely coming in contact with the other girl's panties. Her fingers stroked the top of them, making Asami grit her teeth and shove Korra's shoulder. Korra ignored her. Her heart was racing and her heat level was rising rapidly. Something she'd never experienced before was forming in her sweats, her center growing slick with her own unrealized excitement. She resisted a snarl, forcing herself to move away from Asami's lips.

"Asami." she said, her tone strained. "I can't hold out much longer."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked, breathless.

Korra's hand twitched, diving further into Asami's pants. She cursed her impulse to do so. "I don't know what I'll do. I can't help but to think that I'm going to hurt you." Her ears trembled with uncertainty, along with her tail. Her hand was constantly tensing and relaxing. She was on the verge of no going back.

Asami caught her gaze and held it. She could see the worry and the concern for her safety in it. It was then that she officially knew that Korra truly was scared. She'd never done anything close to this before. She was restraining herself. To Asami it was sweet that Korra was keeping herself from doing something she would regret, but it bothered her that she wouldn't accept that Asami wanted her.

"Korra." Asami said. "I don't care what you do to me." She took a deep breath, contemplating her own emotions on this. She was sure, more than sure, that she wanted to have her first time with Korra. "I want this... I want you..." The next words came out before she could stop them. "I want you to ruin me."

Korra's ears flattened against her head and her tail wagged swiftly. Asami had done it. She'd unlocked the part of Korra that she wanted. It had only been so easy because Korra was almost there to begin with. Korra growled and practically pounced on top of Asami, attacking her with a swarming kiss. She drew Asami's lower lip into her mouth, nipping not so softly on it. She removed her hand from Asami's jeans and quickly undid them. Asami lifted her hips to let Korra shove them down her legs and she kicked them to the floor when they reached her ankles. The only thing between her and Korra were her underwear. Korra backed away almost instantly and stared at the fabric. Her fingers curved into them and she yanked them off, possibly tearing them in the process. They were immediately discarded to the floor.

Asami was then officially naked before Korra. From her cheeks to her chest was flushed in red, aiding the burn that was already flooding her veins. She let out an unintentional moan when Korra's hands began to roam along her figure. Korra slowly moved backward off the bed, grabbing Asami by her ankles and pulling her forward. Korra was on her knees in front of her. Her eyes were darkened to the point of appearing black. A shiver ran down Asami's spine.

Korra's hold was tight. Very tight. Not that Asami minded, it wasn't even uncomfortable. Still, comparing it to all the other times she'd been held by Korra, this was very different. This was a more intimate setting that required much more for it. Korra planted rushed and hard kisses along her legs and inner thighs, working her way up to Asami's most sensitive part. Her left hand ran up behind her lips, her fingers dancing on her skin. She bit her lip when she felt Korra's heavy breathing spread over her. Korra inched forward and let her first finger travel into her slit. Asami moaned, the sound echoing off the walls. Korra's eyes sparkled with awe as she watched her intently.

She shifted in her position, moving her arms in front of her. She geared her thumb, lining it up with the bundle of nerves protruding from Asami's crevice. She applied pressure to it and Asami's body jerked in response.

"Goddamn it, Korra, stop teasing..." Asami pleaded.

Korra wasn't in the mindset to give an answer. She slid her pointer finger into Asami's entrance somewhat forcibly and Asami bit her tongue to keep in a cry. Her nails dug into her blanket. Korra curled her fingers, the tips of them grazing Asami's inner walls. Asami shuddered. Korra started a pace of her thrusts, not bothering to start slow. She started somewhere in the middle and Asami couldn't react soon enough to hold in her cry of surprise. Korra's unoccupied hand first eased her legs wider apart, wandered up to her stomach and forcing her to lean back onto her own hands by pushing against her, then grasped her by her hip to keep her in place.

"Shit..." Asami whined. She was wide open for Korra and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

Korra leaned in, her nostrils flaring. Asami's scent was indeed rousing to her. There was a sudden rush in her system and she licked her lips. Her tongue emerged from her mouth and Asami muttered a curse when she felt it glide between her folds. Oddly enough, it tickled. Intrigued by Asami's reaction Korra repeated the ministration, harder then. Asami's noises became louder with each lap of Korra's appendage against her. One of her hands located the darker girl's hair and tangled itself within her locks, encouraging her closer. A growl came from Korra as she obliged, daring herself ahead. It wasn't long before Asami's cries turned into low screams that she had a hard time containing. Korra's lips enclosed her clit and sucked once.

"F-fuck, Korraaa!" Asami wailed, her nails scraping along Korra's scalp.

Korra's hand secured itself harder on her hip, locking Asami in place. Asami was starting to writhe and squirm, her labored breaths barely going past her chest. Korra's fingers located Asami's g-spot and Asami's back arched as far as it could go. She yelled out a string of unintelligible curses. Korra took that as a sign to pick up the pace. A knot was forming below Asami's abdomen, tightening painfully and growing briskly by the second. Korra repeatedly hit that certain spot deep within her and Asami had the brief sensations of needing to pee. Her floodgates were commencing to come down, the force of her building orgasm rocking against them.

"Fucking spirits..!" she shouted. Korra's hand kept her firmly into place and she could feel her nails nicking her. Whether they drew blood or not, she wouldn't know.

Korra made a final stroke against her inner pleasure location and she broke down. Asami's body quaked as a hoarse scream rose from her throat. Her juices poured from her opening, coating Korra's hand, fingers, and mouth. Even with masturbating, Asami had never had an orgasm as strong as that one.

Finally spent, she collapsed onto the bed when Korra released her. She couldn't tell her breathing apart from her still occuring whimpers. On the floor, Korra came back to her senses and shook her head. Carefully she got onto the bed, towering over Asami. Concern was apparent in her gaze, her eyebrows together.

"Are...are you okay?" she asked, cupping Asami's cheek.

Asami turned her head to look at her, grinning idly, and overlapping Korra's hand with hers. "Couldn't be better..." she breathed. A dark light flashed in her emerald eyes and she smirked. "I wish I could say the same for you."

Korra's head tilted to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

With a new found vigor, Asami grabbed Korra by her shoulders and rolled them over so she was straddling her. She lowered her face to Korra's, who was dumbfounded. "Your turn."


	9. Part 2: Korra

~No POV~

"W-what do you mean my turn?" Korra asked.

Asami smirked, leaning close to Korra's ear. "You really thought I'd let you get away with not having you to myself?"

Korra's ear laid back, ticklish from Asami's breath on it. "I don't know..."

"Don't worry." Asami purred, her fingers dancing down Korra's front. Korra swallowed. "It'll be just as good for you as it was for me."

She kissed Korra slowly and Korra kissed her back, her heart already racing. Asami's hand was roaming over her torso, running along her breast. Korra sucked in a breath, drawing in Asami's lower lip in the process. Asami grinned to the best of her ability. Korra's tail swayed below them, brushing against Asami's leg. Asami held back a whimper and moved her leg out of the way. She pulled away, giving Korra a stern look.

"Control your tail, Korra. I'd hate to make you put it away." she said before kissing her again.

Korra didn't understand what she meant by that, but she figured it was best not to find out. Asami's hand had found the edge of Korra's tank top, hidden underneath her sweater that was tied around her waist. Asami parted with Korra momentarily to focus on removing the pesky clothing. Korra propped herself up on her elbows, watching Asami's fingers work effortlessly to get the hoodie off of her. The sleeves came undone and Korra instinctively lifted her hips for Asami to take it out from under her. It fell to the floor and Asami assaulted Korra's mouth again before Korra could process her movement. She whined into Asami's mouth, feeling a tingling sensation going on down below. Her tail curved in between her legs.

Asami let her curious fingers wander somewhat aimlessly over Korra's top until she again reached the hem. Her hand snaked inside and she inwardly moaned at how hot Korra's skin was. She pressed her palm flat against Korra's stomach and Korra jumped slightly, backing up an inch.

"Sorry, your hands are cold." she said quietly.

Asami giggled and returned to her task. Her fingers traced the contours of Korra's abs, barely a ghost's touch. Korra couldn't help but tremble when Asami moved farther up her body. The tip of her finger poked at her bra. A low gasp sounded from the other girl when Asami's hand forced its way under the satin material. Goosebumps immediately made themselves known on Korra's flesh when Asami placed her hand on Korra's left breast, giving her a gentle squeeze. Korra yelped and her hand seized Asami's shoulder, forcing the older girl closer. Asami smiled and ran the pad of her thumb across Korra's peak, feeling it rise in response. Another sound came from Korra resembling a hiss and a growl.

"A-Asami..." she said through her teeth.

The raven-haired beauty ignored the girl's interjection and made a pathway down Korra's jawline, flowering her in kisses and soft nips. Korra reared when she felt Asami's tongue join the party, trailing across her collar bone. Asami removed her hand from under Korra's bra. Korra whimpered in protest at the loss, making Asami laugh.

"Sit up." Asami instructed, straightening up on Korra's lap.

Korra did so obediently, sitting and using her hands to keep herself up. Asami took hold of the bottom of her tank top. "Lift up your arms." Korra was blushing deeply by then as she raised her arms up. Asami pulled the top over Korra's head and threw it over her shoulder without a second thought. With her shirt off, Asami could make out her toned muscles and sculpted abs. She could've drooled at the sight. Korra caught her staring and looked off to the side, biting her lip. Asami's hand made contact with Korra's body, running down it slowly.

"Shy?" she asked.

Korra shivered. "A little..."

Asami smiled and reached forward, turning Korra's head so she can look at her. "Relax." she said. Her hand slid around to Korra's back, finding her bra. Within a second, she had the back of it unhooked and it fell from Korra's figure. Asami was only halfway there. Her eyes swept Korra's form, only making Korra more self-conscious. Asami's gaze fell upon Korra's chest and her hand moved by its own demand. Softly it caressed Korra's mound, who moaned in encouragement. Her thumb made circles around her nipple and she leaned in to kiss Korra's neck. Korra's head fell back and she let out a sigh. She trailed downwards until she was above Korra's chest, which was rising and falling rapidly with her shallow pants. She kissed softly between the darker girl's breasts and Korra's hand tightened on her shoulder.

Asami's tongue slipped out from her mouth and she flicked at Korra's tip. Korra gasped at the sensation of pleasure filling her veins and streaming through them. The tingles going on under her sweatpants grew stronger and Korra gritted her teeth.

"Asami, I..." Her sentence fell away into a moan when Asami tugged on her peak with her teeth carefully.

"What was that?" Asami said smugly, grinning.

Korra made an attempt to glare at her, but she failed horribly. Asami was still manipulating her breasts with her hands and her lips trembled, trying to form words. Asami didn't give her the chance. She trapped Korra in a distracting kiss while her hand alternated between her mounds. Nonsensical words spilled from Korra's mouth against Asami's lips. Asami's hand skimmed over her stomach, her nail dragging lazily along, until it came to a halt at the top of her sweats.

"Korra," she whispered. "If you want me to stop, you can tell me. I don't want to do what you're not comfortable with."

Korra shook her head feebly. Her thoughts were hazy. "No." she managed to get out. "We've already come this far..."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked.

"Yes." Korra said. There was no way she could have sounded more sure.

Asami took an extra second to search Korra's eyes, just to confirm that Korra was telling the truth. Love for the Avatar/wolf hybrid swelled within her and she could feel herself wandering in Korra's eyes. Something flashed in them and Asami suddenly felt lighter as she stared in them. Her heart pounded in her ears.

Asami's hand snaked inside of Korra's sweatpants, finding the band of her boxers. Korra's tail was still between her legs and it twitched when Asami's hand inched its way further into her pants. Korra felt her southern area dampen with excitement. Asami slid her finger against Korra's slit and Korra moaned, the fabric of her boxers causing friction on her overly sensitive lips. Her hips bucked to meet Asami's strokes.

Before she knew it, Asami's hand was gone and was working on the strings of her sweatpants. Korra lifted herself up for Asami to take them off of her, along with her boxers. It took some time because of Korra's tail. When she had succeeded Asami sat back on her legs, taking in the view of Korra fully naked in front of her. Korra was blushing horribly, her tail still curved inward. Asami bit her lip. It was like she was experiencing a scene from an anime or something. Korra looked so adorable. Her hands glided along Korra's legs, gently easing them apart. She noticed that Korra was, too, biting her lip, her gaze on the bed sheets. She urged her tail to fall and it beat gently on the bed. The cold air hit her and she whined. She was exposed.

Asami stretched her legs out behind her so she was on her stomach, lowering herself so she was flush with Korra's nether region. She held her arms shoulder length apart to be sure not to crush Korra's tail which was brushing up against her breast. She held back a moan of her own and focused her mind on pleasing Korra. Hesitantly, her fingers crept forward.

Korra saw stars dance before her eyes when Asami touched her. Her touch was gentle and patient. Her thumb was grinding against her nub and she cried out, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her. Asami eased a single finger into her and Korra's back arched, her tail sweeping the bed. Asami applied a second finger and Korra growled in satisfaction. Her thrusts started off slow, her fingers curving with every other push back in. Korra's sounds became louder to the point where it seemed like she was growling and barking at the same time. Asami was amused, surprised that those kind of noises were coming from Korra while she was human. But, then again, she didn't really understand Korra's kind.

Asami wanted to take things a step farther. She pulled herself closer and stuck her tongue out, dragging it up Korra's crevice. Korra jerked forward, her tail curling up and touching Asami's chin. She sensed something building up in the pit of her stomach, growing bigger but tighter at the same time.

"Asamiii..." Korra moaned.

"Yes?" Asami said, picking her head up.

"Faster..." Korra breathed.

Asami smirked and fulfilled Korra's plea, picking up the pace. Her tongue swirled around Korra's clit, causing Korra to cry out. Asami suckled on the bundle of nerves and Korra's hand found her hair, holding on to it. Asami hummed into Korra's opening.

"Fuck!" Korra screamed. Her tail was frantically wagging.

Asami knew she'd found Korra's g-spot when Korra began shaking almost violently. It got to the point where Korra washowling. Like, actually howling moans that reverberated off the walls. The hand keeping her up gripped the sheets, possibly tearing holes in them in the process. Korra's hips began rolling, trying to meet Asami's thrusts. The burning going on withing her was starting to become painful.

"Ss-stop!" Korra cried, though it didn't sound sincere.

"No way." Asami said, knowing full well that it was only Korra's fear of what was to come that made her want to stop. "Just let go."

Korra snarled and let out another small howl. Her ears were quivering. "Pleeease..!"

"Korra, let it go." Asami said in a voice quieter than a whisper.

"Oh, spirits..!" Korra moaned. "Aahh..!"

Asami didn't give in. She pushed herself up and went as fast as she could go until she felt Korra's walls tightening around her fingers. Korra gave a final howl before reaching her climax. Her ears flattened on her head and her tail shook when it curled further within itself. Asami grinned triumphantly as she slowed down, but didn't fully withdraw herself until Korra's body relaxed. Korra fell back onto the pillows, gasping for breath and still shaking with the afterglow of her precipice. Asami removed herself from Korra's entrance and crawled up to be beside her. Her dry hand pulled back a stray brand of hair from Korra's forehead and she smiled down at her. Korra smiled back lazily and reached up to pull Asami down next to her.

"Asami..." she said.

"Yes..?" Asami said.

They locked eyes and Korra's finger stroked the base of her neck. Her brow furrowed together. "I love you..."

Asami's heart fluttered at the words and she wrapped her arm around Korra's waist, pulling the wolf girl closer. "I love you, too..."

Korra sucked in a breath and she bit her lip. Asami curled up against Korra's side, resting her head on her chest. Korra kissed her forehead and, not much later, the both drifted off to sleep.

...

Author's Note: And that's that! When Asami refers to making Korra put her tail away, she basically means to stop having sex (because I'm sure you noticed that it only came out because Korra was excited).

And is it crazy that I finished and posted this chapter on Valentine's Day?

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hope I didn't traumatize you guys too much, haha! But seriously, I'm glad you all enjoyed those two chapters. Here's chapter ten for you guys!

...

~Asami~

Would someone kindly explain to me what the difference was between pain and pleasure? Because I was having a hard time deciphering it. Nothing could have gone better than it already did. We'd taken it to my room after agreeing that the front hallway wasn't necessarily the best idea. It was perfect, flawless, unbelievably freeing, and whatever other good words you could use to describe it. Korra seemed no less than a natural, even though she claimed to have never done it before. She rose sensations in me that I could never dream of experiencing in my life.

Of course, I'd also never imagined having my first time with a wolf hybrid avatar. Still, I didn't regret a thing. There was never an instance where it hurt too much, when I thought Korra was getting too rough. She was careful and patient, but that feral look never left her eyes. It was almost like she was intrigued by me. Her ears would quiver with every new sound I made and it drove her crazy.

'"How do you even exist?" She'd whispered that in my ear."How are you even mine?"'

Hers. I liked the sound of that. It was thrilling, to say the least.

I woke up with her arm around me, cradling me. It was too comfortable to think about moving. Her fingers were twirling in my hair and I knew then that she was awake. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was still clinging to the memories of the night before. Even now, I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach. I was afraid to open my eyes. I feared that, the moment I did, the memories of the night would leave it. A stupid fear, yes, but it was too blissful a night to forget.

However, I knew that my reminder of the previous events would be laying beside me when I opened my eyes. I wanted to see her face. I rolled over lazily, curling up against her side. She chuckled, her hand moving to stroke my back. Her touch raised goosebumps. I opened my eyes and looked up at her, smiling.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." she replied, returning my smile. But there was something off about it. My smile fell instantly.

"What?" I asked. My heart skipped when I thought that she'd regret what we did.

"It's nothing." she said.

I sat up, my hand on her chest. "Tell me."

Her ears flicked and she looked down, blushing. "I don't know how you'll take it."

"Take what?" I said.

"Why don't you go look in the mirror?" she said. Her toned was scared.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, but I threw my blankets aside and stood up. I headed out of my room, stepping over the discarded clothing, and went into the bathroom just outside. I stared at myself in the full length mirror, my eyes cascading down my bare reflection. I had a few scratches, and a couple of small bruises that only hurt when I poked at them. Which was funny because I didn't remember any pain. At the same time, I also wasn't thinking with common sense in the moment.

My chest was covered in hickeys and very small teeth marks. Nothing too serious. I heard Korra come in behind me and she stood with me in the mirror. She'd put her boxers back on.

"What?" I said, looking back at her.

"You haven't seen it?" she asked. I shook my head.

She took a deep breath and reached up, pulling my hair behind my shoulder. She revealed two more hickeys, which wouldn't be a problem. I could just cover those with makeup. I was getting ready to ask her if she was messing with me until something else caught my attention. It was at the base of my neck, near my collar bone. At closer inspection, I realized it was a black crescent moon. That definitely wasn't there before. I looked at Korra. She was fidgeting with her hands.

"What is it?" I said.

"It's, um, sort of the final stage of imprinting." Korra said. She laughed nervously. "It happens when the person in question returns the feelings of the imprinter. It's how my kind identifies their...um...mate."

My gaze found the mirror again, my fingers brushing over the mark. What would my dad say if he saw it? It looked more like a tattoo than anything else. "Final stage?"

"Yeah, there are only three." Korra said. She counted them off on her fingers. "The first one is simply meeting. Second one is me becoming more accustomed to you and hating everyone of the same or opposite gender. Third is the mark, but only if you returned my feelings which you did."

"Hmm." I muttered. I angled myself to see it in a better light and bit my lip. "So...it officially marks me as yours?" Korra nodded. I smiled, biting my lip, and looked at her. Her head slanted to the side.

"What?" she said.

"I like it." I said, blushing.

"You're...you're not mad?" Korra said.

"What made you think I would be mad?" I asked. "I mean, the bruises I'll have to hide with makeup but..."

"I'm sorry about those." Korra said. Her ears were laid against her head.

"Why?" She was too cute when she felt bad about something she shouldn't.

"I didn't want to hurt you and I kind of did." Korra said.

"Did I tell you to stop?" I said.

"No." she said.

"Did I ever say that you were hurting me?" I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"No, but-" I placed a finger on her lips.

"But nothing." I said. "I'm fine. Actually, I'm great."

Korra's ears perked up and I laughed. I ran my finger along the back of the right one and she shivered, pushing me away a bit. "S-stop that!" She was blushing like crazy.

"Don't tell me it tickles." I teased.

"It...doesn't tickle, per say." she said. "It's just...um...very sensitive..."

"Oh." I said, then laughed. It was weird. Usually I was the one acting shy and nervous. "I'll have to remember that for next time."

I sauntered out of the bathroom, leaving Korra dumbstruck there, then I heard her run after me. "What do you mean next time?!"

...

~Korra~

I was on top of the world. There was no other way to say it. I didn't know what I was so afraid of before. Okay, I did, but now it just seemed ridiculous. Asami was mine. Officially mine. It was the best feeling in the world. And, if I understood what my father had explained to me, that meant that I would no longer want to tear apart every guy that came around her.

I called Tenzin from Asami's phone and told him that I was alright, and that I was really tired and crashed at her place. He wasn't very happy at first, but he was glad I was safe. Asami had gotten dressed while I was on the phone. I was still in my boxers when I walked back into her room. She was in the mirror, using makeup to cover up the hickeys. I started picking up my clothes.

"Are you going to wear those to school?" Asami asked, glancing at me.

"Might as well." I said. "We don't have enough time to go to the island so I can get more."

I was at least smart enough to grab my brown hoodie before Asami picked me up. Who knew where my hat was at this point. I never picked it up.

I finished getting dressed and waited for Asami to finish what she was doing. I sat on the edge of her bed, watching her. I couldn't begin to process, to comprehend, how I'd managed to get someone as amazing as she was. From what I knew, it wasn't very often that my kind would imprint on the same sex. Not saying that it didn't happen, but it wasn't common. If you included that with being the Avatar, by which I mean swapping genders back and forth, it was completely understandable that you would eventually come across one that was gay, or liked both. I was one of them.

"So, what are you gonna do about school work?" Asami asked me as she put away her makeup. She'd done a good job with covering the bruises and she was using her hair to cover the imprint. "You don't have your backpack."

"I'll just coast today, ask for papers and a pencil." I said.

"Is Tenzin okay with you going straight to school?" she said.

"Well, he didn't say to go back to island." I said. "I told him that I was really tired so you let me crash at your place."

"You did more than that." Asami said, winking at me in the mirror.

I looked down and she giggled, turning to face me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, standing up. "Let's go."

~time skip~

"Well, well." Kuvira said as she approached us at school, a smug grin on her face. "I guess I'll have to go and collect my pay."

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked.

Kuvira pointed at our intertwined hands. "Bolin and Mako bet me that you wouldn't come back 'together'. They owe me twenty yuans."

"You put a bet on us?" I said.

Kuvira shrugged. "Hey, with you two taking your sweet ass time getting together I needed to find some entertainment in it."

"So, that means placing a bet on your best friend's relationship." Asami said.

"Pretty much." Kuvira said.

"You're ridiculous." Asami said, smirking.

"And don't you forget it." Kuvira said. "Now, come on. They're serving those apple strudel things for breakfast."

~Asami~

"You have to tell me." Kuvira said later on in biology.

"No." I said. My arms were crossed and I was trying to focus on the teacher's lecture.

"Why not?" Kuvira asked.

"Because it's not of your business." I said, glancing at her.

"My best friend getting laid is my business." she said. "So tell me what happened."

"Who said we did anything?" I said. "How do you know we didn't just tell each other how we felt?"

She gave me an 'are you serious' look, raising an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? You've been wanting to get in her pants since you first looked at her."

I blushed furiously. "Will you lower your voice?" I said, annoyed at that point.

"Only if you tell me the truth." Kuvira challenged, grinning. I gritted my teeth. She opened her mouth, prepared to broadcast our conversation to the entire class, and I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Alright, alright!" I whispered. I bit my lip, taking a deep breath. "We...had sex."

"I knew it!" Kuvira said, pushing my hand away and laughing triumphantly. "How good was she? Did she do the whole cautious thing and ask you if you okay every five minutes? Was she an animal?"

"You could say that..." I didn't mean to say it out loud. I really didn't. The minute it slipped out of my mouth I wanted to take it back.

Kuvira's eyes widened and she tried not to laugh even harder. "Holy shit, Asami got herself a keeper!" she said. "Who's house were you at?"

"Mine." I said. I saw the look in her eyes and replied before she could even say it. "And no, my father wasn't there. I think he was at work again."

"You didn't break the bed, did you?" Kuvira said. I slapped her on her arm and she giggled. "What? You said yourself she was an animal!" She leaned in, her voice dropping real low. "Did she leave any, you know, hickeys?"

"Kuvira!" I said. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I bet you're hiding them with makeup, aren't you?" she said. I groaned and put my head on the desk. "Let me see!"

"What?!" My voice failed me and it came out more like a surprised squeak.

"Please?" Kuvira begged.

"No!" I said.

"Kuvira, Asami, is there something more important than my lesson?" The teacher asked. He watched us expectantly.

"Sorry." we said.

He sighed and turned back to the board. Kuvira didn't want to let it go. The minute his back was to us, she spoke again. "Okay, fine." she said. "I won't ask you anymore." She thought for a minute. "I was thinking, the three of us should have a sleepover."

"Three of us?" I asked.

She nodded. "You, me and Korra." she said. "My place. Tonight, maybe."

It wasn't a bad idea. After all, I did want them to get to know each other better. "Sure, I'll ask Korra." I said.

Her smile should've been a hint that I would regret this.

...

Oooh, I wonder what Kuvira has planned xD Sorry for the lack of Mako and Bolin, and every minor character in the show. They'll make an appearance later on.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuvira gets a little too curious.

Author's Note: Let's just all take an extra minute to appreciate Kuvira and her nosiness.

...

~Korra~

"A sleepover?" I asked.

Asami nodded. "Yeah, she wants to do it tonight. Like around six." She passed the basketball to me, bouncing it on the ground.

"Why?" I said. She shrugged.

"I guess she's trying to make sure you're good for me." Asami said. "She always feels the need to judge my love interests." She pursed her lips. "Though, she wouldn't be able to have much say in the matter anyway."

"I still can't believe you're okay with...me." I said, lowering my voice and throwing her the ball.

"It's not the strangest thing in the world." she said, catching the ball easily between her hands. "And, come on. How many girls are lucky enough to date the Avatar who's also a wolf?"

"I'd say not very many." I replied with a smirk.

"She, um, also asked me what happened yesterday." Asami said, turning a light shade of pink. "By which I mean how we came to be."

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I tried to play it off, but she wasn't falling for it." Asami said.

"What do you mean?" I said, thoroughly confused.

"She asked me if we, y'know, did it." Asami said.

"Oh." I said, feeling myself blush.

She nodded. "Yeah. I had to tell her, otherwise she would have talked loud enough for the entire class to hear." Her eyes casted to the floor shyly. "She also asked how good you were."

"Really?" I said, mocking an overconfident guy. I puffed out my chest and squared my shoulders, a cocky grin gracing my lips. "What did you say?"

She laughed at my change of posture. "I may have accidentally and indirectly told her you 'were an animal.'" she said.

"Are you serious?" I said, laughing with her.

"She said it and I accidentally confirmed it." Asami said.

"At least you're not wrong." I said, winking at her.

"That's true." she replied, grinning.

~time skip~

Asami told me that she would come get me to go to the sleepover later that night if I could convince Tenzin to let me go. I said that was fine and we'd meet at the docks around five-thirty, which would give me two hours to get ready. She pulled up at the edge of the city.

"I guess I'll see you in a couple hours." she said.

"Yeah." I said, leaning in to kiss her.

No matter how many times we kissed, I'd still never be able to get over the fact that I actually had her for my own. The minute our lips brushed I felt the sparks flying down my spine and my ears trembled, eager to stand at attention. She took a sharp intake of breath and I felt her hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back. She had on a shy smile and a pink flush on her cheeks.

"I think you should go before you never make it out of this car." she said, a purr hidden somewhere in her voice.

I smirked. "Alright, fine." I said.

I gave her another peck on the lips before getting out. She waved and I did the same back just before she drove off. I looked off into the distance and saw two of the White Lotus members arriving by boat to pick me up.

"Avatar Korra." one of them said when they reached the shore, bowing slightly. I nodded at him and got in the boat. The second guy backed the boat up, turning it around and heading for the island.

I hopped off the boat before it had a chance to come to a complete stop at the island, using a bit of airbending to propel myself onto the dock. I landed softly and went straight for the temple, a small smile on my face from anticipation for the night. It didn't stay long, though. Upon reaching the door, my ears picked up conversation happening on the inside. I stopped and took off my hood, cocking my ears into a better position to hear.

"...she's not ready." That was Tenzin's voice.

"She's the Avatar!" I didn't recognize that voice, but that was confirmation that they were talking about me. Regardless of who it was, how did they know I was the Avatar? I thought I was supposed to be incognito while I was here. "She needs to be ready!"

"Korra only knows the basics and simple arts of airbending." Tenzin said. "Not to mention the other issue that has become more problematic."

"I can't have my city being under protected while these...Equalists, or whatever, wreck havoc in it!" the new voice argued.

"I can assure you, President Raiko, that my officers are doing their best to keep your city under control." Lin? Why was she here?

"You need to start proving that, or I'll have to call General Iroh personally and request his help." I was guessing that President Raiko was the new voice I was hearing. "I shouldn't have to do that when the solution to this is right outside the city! Isn't that the purpose of the Avatar? To handle the world's problems?"

"The job of the Avatar is to bring peace, not immediately jump into the nearest battle." Tenzin said. I didn't know how he was keeping his voice so calm. "Korra still has much to learn."

I decided then that I needed to make my presence known. I couldn't stand hearing them argue over whether I was ready to be the Avatar yet or not. I pulled my hood back up and started to slide open the door and the voices stopped. When I stepped inside, all eyes in the room were on me.

"Ah, Korra." Tenzin said. "I didn't expect you home so early."

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to make it seem like I hadn't heard anything.

Tenzin fell for it. "Nothing, nothing." he said, clearing his throat and looking at the man I was guessing was President Raiko. "Raiko was just discussing some plans he has for the city with me."

Raiko glared at Tenzin for a brief second before turning to me. He wasn't that nice-looking a man anyway. He stuck his hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Avatar Korra."

I hesitantly took his hand. "Same to you, President Raiko."

"Korra, the children have been waiting for you to come home." Tenzin said. "I believe they're out back with the spinning gates."

"Okay." I said. "Oh, and my friend Kuvira invited me for a sleepover tonight. I was wondering if I could go."

"As long as you promise me that you'll be careful and safe." Tenzin said.

"Of course." I said.

"Alright, you can go." Tenzin said.

I stood there good a second, dumbfounded that it was so easy. I wondered if it had to do with the fact that he was trying to cover up and hide whatever they were discussing earlier. It didn't matter, I'd take the chance while I had it. I thanked him before he could change his mind and left to go find the Airbender Children.

~Asami~

"Dad?" I said, opening the door to my father's workshop. He was home for once, hunched over his desk and most likely studying blueprints.

He moved a few papers in front of him and looked over his shoulder at me, smiling. "Asami, sweetie." he said. "What's up?"

"Kuvira invited me to go to her house for a sleepover." I said. "Is it okay if I go?"

"Is anyone else going to be there?" he asked.

"Just another...friend of mine." I said. As I said before, my father wasn't quite keen on the topic of anything that had to do with sexuality. The less he knew about me and Korra, the better.

"You've made a new friend?" he said, suddenly giving me his complete attention. He turned his swivel chair around. "What's her name?"

"Korra" I said. "She just started at my school a week ago."

"It's nice that you are including your friend." he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah..." I said. "So, can I go?"

"Yes, you can go." he said.

"Thanks, dad." I said, crossing over to him and hugging him.

He hugged me back. "Just be safe, okay?"

"Always." I said, smiling.

~time skip~

I picked up Korra at the edge of town. I had my pajamas in a bag in the back seat, she had hers in a bag on her wrist. Her face lit up the minute she saw me pull up in front of her.

"About time." she teased.

"Hey, at least I made it." I said as she put her stuff in the back and got in the car.

"It felt like forever." she said. "I was worried you'd forget about me."

I laughed. "Like I'd really forget you."

She chuckled and glanced at me as I backed out and turned around to head back up the street. "So, where does Kuvira live?"

"Almost the other side of town." I said. "We can make it there it fifteen minutes."

Sure enough, we did. Kuvira was already waiting outside for us. She waved when I pulled into her driveway and came up to the car, grinning.

"Took you long enough." she said, smirking.

I shut off the car and looked at her. "Well, excuse me for having to come from across town and having to pick Korra up."

"Excuses, excuses." she said.

Korra and I grabbed our stuff and got out of the car, following Kuvira to her house. She opened the door. "We'll be in the living room." she said as she turned on the light in it. It was spacious, with a long couch and wide screen television. Racks of movies were near the TV and the bed from the couch was folded out.

"You plan on us sharing that one bed?" I asked.

"No," Kuvira said, then gave me a sly look over her shoulder. "But if you and Korra want to, please don't break it."

Korra blushed and looked at me, but I didn't look at her. I was too busy trying to kill Kuvira with my death glare. She caught my expression and laughed. "Hey, I'm only kidding." she said, raising her hands. "I only took it out to make the joke." Kuvira raised an eyebrow. "Of course, it doesn't have to be a joke."

"Kuvira!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously then.

"Jeez, 'Sami. Alright." Kuvira said. "I'm gonna put the couch up. You guys can set up on the floor, I'm gonna grab our snacks from the kitchen."

She left to another room, leaving me and Korra alone. We placed our stuff on the floor. I glanced at Korra, who was going through her bag.

"Hey." I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you going to do about your...you know." I said.

She smirked and pulled out something black from her bag. It was a scarf. "Way ahead of you." She wrapped it around her hand. "It won't be very comfortable, and my ears might be sore, but that's a small price to pay."

I laughed and Kuvira returned to the living room, placing the bowls in her arms on the table. Chips, candy, and other food items were amongst the items. She flicked her wrist towards her and a few cans of soda came floating into the room.

"Been working on your metal bending, I see." I said. "Though, I didn't think aluminum qualified as a metal considering how thin it can be."

Kuvira shrugged, setting the cans on the table carefully. "Who knows?" She grabbed the remote off the table. "We can either set up a movie, or watch whatever terrible reality show crap is on TV."

"I vote movie." Korra said.

"Same here." I said.

"The movies are over there." Kuvira said, pointing to the racks. "We can stick them into my playstation four."

"You have a playstation four?" Korra asked, picking her head up from her stuff.

"Hell yeah." Kuvira said, grinning.

"Dude, you gotta let me play!" Korra said. "Do you have Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare?"

Kuvira gave her a look and walked over to the console, hitting the button for it to open. The disk inside rolled out and she held it up. "It's been in here for three days so far." she said. "Wanna go?"

"Hell yes!" Korra said, practically running over to Kuvira and gazing at the disk like it had dropped from heaven. I laughed. Kuvira put the disk back into the console and grabbed two controllers from the drawer underneath the dresser that the TV was on.

"Mako and Bolin always get mad when I beat them." Kuvira stated, smirking. "Think you got game?"

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Korra said, taking the controller that Kuvira was handing her.

"How about we make things interesting?" Kuvira said.

"How so?" Korra asked.

"If I win, you owe me thirty yuans." Kuvira said.

"Deal." Korra said, seeming a little too confident. "And if I win, you owe me thirty."

"Deal." Kuvira said. She stuck out her hand and Korra took it, shaking once.

~time skip~

Three hours had passed and Korra had Kuvira beaten three to one. Kuvira kept reinitiating matches because she couldn't get over the fact that Korra was actually beating her ass at Call of Duty. Kuvira and I were seated on the couch, Korra was on the floor on her stomach. After the final match, Korra pumped her fists in the air in victory while Kuvira threw her controller on the floor.

"Yes!" Korra said, laughing.

"Oh, whatever." Kuvira grumbled.

"What?" I teased. "Are you mad because you've finally met your match?"

"Why would I be mad at the fact that a noob is beating me at MY game?" Kuvira asked sarcastically, throwing her arms out.

"Hey, I've been playing video games for a long time." Korra argued, but couldn't keep a straight face.

"Let's go again." Kuvira said, reaching down and picking up her controller.

"Uh, actually, I need to use the bathroom." Korra said, standing and stretching. "Where is it?"

Kuvira pointed behind her. "Up the stairs, second door on your left."

Korra nodded and rushed to the stairs, skipping steps as she ran. Kuvira sat back on the couch and rested her arms along the back of it, sighing deeply and closing her eyes. I, on the other hand, pulled out my phone. Silence weighed between us and Kuvira picked her head up, looking in my direction. Her gaze was intense.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

She bit her lip and grinned. "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Right when I looked back at my phone, I was knocked back onto the couch by Kuvira. My phone slipped from my hand, clattering to the floor. "Hey!" I said, trying to shove her off.

Her hands were going for the collar of my shirt. That's when I knew what she was trying to do. "Kuvira, stop!"

"Aw, come one, just one look!" she protested, laughing.

"NO!"

She wrestled with me for a few seconds until she managed to pin my left hand down. My right hand shoved at her shoulder but, if there was one thing Kuvira had me beaten at, it was strength and weight. She barely budged and caught my wrist, also pinning it down. I squirmed, gritting my teeth and growling in frustration.

"Why are you being so nosy?" I asked.

"For the hell of it." Kuvira said, smirking.

She placed both my wrists in one hand. I turned my head.

"Stop!" I said.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Kuvira said.

She turned my head to the side and I felt her yank down my shirt collar. Her hand rubbed against my skin, dusting away the makeup I'd worked so hard to put on. She was successful and I coughed from the dust entering my mouth.

"I knew it!" she said, laughing loudly.

"Damn it, Kuv!" I yelled.

She pulled the collar down further and froze. I bit my lip. Fuck.

"What's that?" she asked.

I used her pause to my advantage, knocking her to the floor. She grunted on impact and rubbed the back of her head. I sat up, straightening out my clothes. Kuvira glared at me.

"What is that?" she demanded.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Asami-" she began. I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Don't give me that crap." Kuvira said, standing up. "What is that?"

"What's what?"

We looked behind us. Korra was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking confused. I looked back at Kuvira and shook my head, hoping she'd get the hint to not say anything. Kuvira glared at me, but nodded slightly and gave me a look that said 'This isn't over.'

"What's going on?" Korra asked as she walked towards us.

"Oh, Asami was just showing me something on her phone." Kuvira said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh." Korra said. "What was it?"

"Just a video of this cat playing the piano." I replied.

"I've seen that one." Korra said, laughing.

"Yeah, Kuvira hasn't seen it before so I showed it to her." I said.

"Cool." Korra replied.

"Anyway," Kuvira interrupted, grabbing Korra's controller and tossing it to her. Korra caught it. "Ready for some more Call of Duty?"

...

Author's Note: Yeah, Kuvira just wanted to see the hickeys and found SO much more than that xD Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

There's a little surprise in this chapter, I'm sure you guys will love me for it :)

Also, seeing as I have written four smut fics for Dangerous, I'll be publishing them in a collection soon after this chapter. So keep an eye out!

...

~Asami~

I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said I was pissed at Kuvira. Actually, I think I'll say it. I was pissed at Kuvira! She's way too impulsive for her own good. Don't get me wrong, she's an awesome friend and more loyal than the best of them, but oh my spirits! I wasn't going to talk to her in school. I would refused to even glance her way. Was I overreacting? Possibly. Did I care? Hell no. She purposely invaded my privacy, my MUCH TOO PERSONAL privacy! I know I'm being ridiculous considering the fact that I still stayed the night, but that was for the sake of Korra not realizing that something was going on. I preferred to not let her know that something was wrong with me and Kuvira. That didn't keep me from ignoring her the next day, though.

"Come on, 'Sami!" she basically pleaded, walking backwards in front of me. "Talk to me!"

"Not now, Kuvira." I said, trying to step around her.

She blocked my path. "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fuck everything up, okay?"

"Sure." I said.

"You know me!" Kuvira said. "You know it wasn't my intention to do anything wrong!"

"I gotta go find Korra." I replied.

I stepped around her and she grabbed my wrist. "I'm really sorry." she said again. "But you shouldn't be keeping secrets."

I looked at her. I knew my anger with her wouldn't last very long. It never did. However, in the moment, I wanted nothing more than to let it go. "I'll see you later, Kuv."

She dropped my arm and nodded once. She always knew when to let it go. Sometimes. I purposely left a tone in my voice that told her 'Give me time.' Kuvira could respect that. This is just second nature for us. Fight, then beg for forgiveness, then act like it never happened. And, although this was different, it's not like she wasn't going to find out anyway. Eventually we'd have to tell.

Or never.

Never sounded better.

Even though I knew that Korra was the Avatar, so all her secrets would eventually come out in time. But now wasn't that time. And I wasn't ashamed of being with Korra. Far from it. It was just that people could be so judgmental, and she's heard enough about not being accepted by Tenzin and her parents. I wanted to be the one to break that cycle. At the right moment.

I found Korra coming through the front doors of the school. Her gaze immediately settled on me and a huge grin crossed her face and she picked up the pace until she reached me. Her arm went around my waist and she pulled me close and kissed me deeply. I forced back a moan of satisfaction and kissed her back, smiling when we backed away.

"Hey." she said, doing her signature side smile.

"Hey." I replied, giggling.

"How are you?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "And you?"

Korra shrugged. "Can't complain."

"Oh, get a room you two!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Kuvira just couldn't resist. Korra looked over my shoulder and laughed.

"Are you offering yours?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you're paying for housecleaning afterwards." Kuvira said.

Korra let me go and took my hand. I turned to stand beside her, giving a sideways glance at Kuvira who held up her hands.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." She stifled her laughter.

"Sorry for what?" Mako said, coming up behind Kuvira with Bolin and Opal, Bolin's girlfriend.

"Just teasing the lovebirds." Kuvira said.

"The usual." Bolin commented, smirking. "Oh, and I almost forgot!" He looked at Opal. "Opal, that's Korra. Korra, Opal."

Korra stuck her hand out and Opal took it, shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Opal said. "I would have met you sooner, but I was with my mother in Zaofu, helping her and my father."

"Sounds cool." Korra said.

"Sort of." Opal said. "There's not much I can do, being a non-bender. My two older brothers are, but my oldest brother isn't. I guess you could say we're even."

"Anyway, now that everyone's all caught up," Kuvira said. "What do you say we skip school today?"

"Skip school?" Korra asked.

"Keep your voice down, Kuv." Mako said, though he was grinning.

"We haven't skipped in a while." I stated, smirking.

"Wait, you guys have done it before?" Korra said, looking at all of us.

Bolin nodded. "We do it once a month, actually. And we haven't done it this month."

"So are we all in favor?" Kuvira asked, opening her arms out.

The bell rang above us and we all looked at each other, nodding.

"We're in." we said.

"Awesome!" Kuvira said. "Let's take the secret exit."

"Secret exit?" Korra asked as we started walking. I laughed.

"Well, it's not that secret." I told her. "But the stairwell that goes straight to the cafeteria has an exit at the bottom of them. We just walk right out. There's no camera there."

"Oh." Korra said. "But, wouldn't they call our parents or whoever if we're not in school?"

"Not all the time." I said. "Even then, we don't care. Mako and Bolin don't have parents, neither does Kuvira. Opal's parents live in Zaofu, she's here with a cousin who let's her do almost whatever she wants. And my father is too busy to care." I looked at her, giving her a teasing expression and lowered my voice so the others couldn't hear me. "Besides, I thought you were the Avatar and a wolf. You've taken on five guys at once without a problem. Why are you getting nervous now?"

"Who said I was nervous?" Korra said, putting on a brave face but flustering. I saw her hood twitch.

"Prove, then, that you're not nervous." I said.

By then we were face to face, dangerously close to each other. Something flashed in Korra's eyes and they darkened a bit. She smirked, her voice a low growl. "Fine." So much sexual tension, am I right? That familiar heat smoldered in me. I didn't know why just simply staring in Korra's eyes did that to me, but it didn't bother me anyway.

"Hey!" Kuvira whisper-yelled from behind us. The others were quietly laughing. "No time for eye-fucking! Let's go!"

And just when I was about to forgive her.

...

~Korra~

It was surprisingly easy to sneak out. You would think they'd put more security guards where kids are likely to sneak out, but no one was near or in the cafeteria when we got there. The table the guards were supposed to sit at was empty. Then there's the office, which is literally next to the cafeteria, but no one saw us. One by one we slipped out of the doors. Like Asami said, there were no cameras.

It was a pretty cloudy day, looking like it was going to rain. Everyone else pulled up their hoods and headed up the street, stopping at the corner. Kuvira turned to face us.

"Okay, where to first?" she said.

"Let's go to the Kyoshi Diner." Bolin said. "We haven't been there in forever."

"What about the Club?" Mako suggested. "It should be open now right?"

"Sometimes it is." Kuvira said.

"We can go to the track, or to that part of town." Asami said. "How long has it been since we've seen or done a drag race? Or any race for that matter."

"I like that idea." Opal said.

"We have all day, we can do everything." Kuvira said. "Let's start with the diner, I'm hungry. We can figure out what to do from there."

"Let's go in my car." Asami said, already heading to the parking lot.

"Are you sure it can fit all six of us?" Opal asked as we followed her.

"I've made plenty of modifications to another model. This can be considered a test drive." Asami said, looking over her shoulder. "It should fit us all comfortably."

And she wasn't lying. The car was white with black along the bottom and blue outlines. Three seats in the front, three seats in the back. Asami would never cease to amaze me. She got in the driver seat. I, of course, sat in the middle. Kuvira sat beside me and the others got in back.

"This is really nice, 'Sami." Mako said, sliding his hand along the leather interior.

"Thanks." Asami said.

She put the key into the ignition and turned it. The car roared to life, then shifted into a soft purr. It hummed below us. Asami seriously would never cease to amaze me.

Kuvira whistled, impressed. "Damn, Asami." she said. "Where did you get the idea for this?"

"I guess it just came to me." Asami said, glancing at me from the corner of her eyes and winking. I blushed subtly.

"What do you call it?" Bolin asked.

"Right now, I'm thinking the Arctic Wolf." Asami said as she backed out of the space and pulled out of the lot. Damn her for being so incredible.

"You must of had some real inspiration." I said, smiling.

"You could say that." Asami replied, smiling too.

~time skip~

We reached the diner and Asami parked the car.

"Okay, everybody out." she said as she removed the keys.

Everyone got out of the car and headed for the front door of the diner. Asami took my hand and followed them.

"Well if it isn't the gang!" a woman said, approaching us. "It's nice to see you guys!"

"Nice to see you, too, Yue." Mako said. "How's your mother?"

"Oh, she's fine." Yue said. "Her normal self."

"Tell Suki we said hi." Bolin said.

"Will do." Yue said. Her eyes locked on me and she put her hands on her hips, laughing. "I don't think I've met you."

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Yue, this is my girlfriend Korra." Asami said. I looked at her, my heart skipping a beat.

"Girlfriend?" Yue said.

"Uh, yeah." I said, recovering from my shock.

"You're taking care of her, right?" Yue said, raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." I said.

"That's good." Yue said, smiling. "I'd hate to take you down." She laughed at my expression. "I'm kidding! Though, my mother did teach me plenty of fighting skills. Can't tell you her slight disappointment when I decided to run a diner."

"Her mother used to be a Kyoshi Warrior." Opal said to me. "The leader, actually."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." Yue said. "Worked right beside Avatar Aang. Her and my father, Councilman Sokka."

"Wow." I muttered. There was so much to my history I didn't know. Asami squeezed my hand.

"Anyway, you guys can go take your seats. Your booth should be available." Yue said.

"Thanks, Yue." Kuvira said.

We traveled to the far corner of the diner to the biggest booth. We all sat down and took a menu from the center.

"So, who's paying?" Asami asked.

"We can split it." Kuvira said. "I got money on me."

"I don't." Bolin said.

"You mean we don't." Mako said, looking at him. "If you didn't borrow more money from Butaka and waste it-"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!" Bolin argued. "And we needed groceries!"

"Guys, quiet down." Opal said.

"I guess me and Kuvira are covering it." Asami said. "You okay with that, Kuv?"

"Sure." Kuvira responded.

A waiter came over to our table, a notepad and pencil in hand. "Are you guys ready to fill your orders?" We all nodded and one by one gave him our choices. He wrote everything down and stuck the pencil behind his ear, taking the menus from us and tucking them under his arm. "Okay, you're food will be out soon."

"Thanks." Asami said.

"Alright." Kuvira said, placing her hands palm down on the table. "Where are we going after we're done eating?"

"I'm still open to the race track thing." Opal said.

"I think we'll stick to watching." Mako said. "The last time Bolin tried to drive he crashed the car into the wall."

"It was an accident..." Bolin mumbled. "But I'd like to go."

"I'd like to see that myself." I said. "I've never been to anything like it."

"Then it's decided." Asami said. "We'll go to the track. You guys will be able to see the other models the Future Industries team and I are working on."

"Great." Kuvira said, smiling as a couple of waiters arrived with our food.

~time skip~

~Asami~

When we were done eating, we said our goodbyes to Yue and went back to my car. In case you're wondering how I did the car in such a short amount of time after finding out about Korra, most of it was done before. After Korra first saved me, more or less. The car was originally black, so I just spray painted the top half white and the blue for her eyes (obviously). The seats were done within the three day time span that I didn't see her, and the name came to me when I took it out that morning.

We headed to the track and I parked in my space. The sounds of cars revving engines and speeding on road filled our ears. I automatically felt like I was home as I got out of the car, the others following suit. Korra leapt from the car and ran to the fence overlooking the track, excitement all over her face. Another car sped by and she watched eagerly.

"Woah!" she said.

I came up behind her, laughing at how adorable she was. "Want me to take you for a spin?"

She turned to face me, her mouth agape. "Are...are you serious?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Let's do it!" she said, grinning.

I led her through the gate off to the side with the others. They took their seats in the bleachers and Korra followed me to the garage that we kept the cars in. She looked around in amazement.

"Hey, Asami!" My fellow mechanic, Tadao, greeted me when we entered the garage. "Nice of you to stop by!"

"Hello, Tadao." I said, smiling warmly.

"Have you come to check out the newest scores?" Tadao asked, jerking his thumb back at the scoreboard that held the highest speeds on record.

"As tempting as that is, I've actually come to do a test drive myself. A race." I said. "My girlfriend will be joining me."

"Girlfriend?" Tadao said, looking behind me. Korra was admiring a sleek built car that was colored green and yellow with streaks of white along the sides. "Oh, her!"

"Huh?" Korra mumbled looking up.

"This is Korra." I said. "Korra, this is Tadao. He works with me on designs, testing, and building."

"An honor to finally meet the girl that has stolen Asami's heart." Tadao commented, making me blush.

"She's told you about me?" Korra said.

"Many times, as a matter of fact." Tadao said.

"Anyway," I interrupted, tired of all the embarrassment. "Is the Dragonfly ready to go?"

"Yep!" Tadao said. "Just finished polishing her up! I'm gonna go work on the designs for the Komodo." He took the keys from his pocket and tossed them at me before disappearing out the side door in the garage. I caught them with my right hand and looked back at Korra.

"Do you name all your cars after exotic animals?" Korra asked.

"Some of them." I said. "Come on, we gotta get you a helmet."

"Uh, about that..." Korra said, approaching me. She leaned in close to whisper into my ear. "What about my ears?"

"Don't worry, I can find one with padding on the inside so that they're comfortable." I said.

She smiled at me and nodded. I went to the stand and grabbed the baby blue helmet that had plenty of cushion on the inside so her ears could lay back without hurting. I tossed it to her and she took her hood off. She flexed her ears for a brief second, sighing contentedly before laying them back and putting on the helmet. She nodded her approval.

"Yeah, this works." she said.

"Good." I said, putting on my own.

"So, which one is the Dragonfly?" Korra asked, looking at the row of cars.

"This one." I said, walking over to a lime green one on the very end. "This is probably close to one of my favorites, next to the Arctic Wolf." I looked up at her with a slightly seductive look.

She blushed a deep crimson and jogged over to get in. She climbed into the backseat and I got in the front. I picked up the walkie talkie attached to the radio and clicked it on.

"Hey, Mikio." I said, sounding smug.

"Sato!" His voice came back to me, followed by a laugh. "I knew you'd come to me for a rematch."

"Can't be a rematch if I won the first time." I said. "Wanna go for a one on one?"

"You know it!" Mikio replied. "You know where to meet me. I'll tell the others to clear the track."

"Okay." I said. "Be prepared to eat my dust."

"Only if you can handle mine." Mikio said before clicking off.

"Who's Mikio?" Korra said.

"A friend of mine I race with." I said as I turned the key and drove the car out onto the track and up to the starting line. I pulled my goggles down and instructed Korra to do the same. Mikio pulled up not a second later.

"Ready, Sato?" he called over the engines.

"Ready to beat you?" I said. "Always!"

The motorsport marshal walked onto the track with his white flag in hand and raised it. I glanced over at Mikio, who looked back and smirked. I turned my attention back to the road. The flag came down and we were off.

~time skip~

~Korra~

The race was incredible. Asami had won, as I knew that she would. It started off with Mikio leading and Asami right on his tail. She pulled up on his side and he forced his car against Asami's, slamming it into the wall roughly. The wheel was scraping the wall and Asami picked up speed to get by him. She took out his wheel as she did so, giving her the upper hand and letting her win.

She drove into the pit stop and I hopped out for the car, turning to face her. "That was awesome! I thought we weren't going to make it!"

"I guess I've taught you a little something about doubting me." Asami said as she got out. "If I can do anything, it's race."

"That was awesome, 'Sami!" The others said as they ran up behind us.

"I wanna go!" Kuvira said.

And that led to us staying at the track for the rest of the day, taking turns driving on the track and going on our own races. We forgot about our other plans and stayed until it was almost dark.

"I think we gotta get ready to go home." Bolin said, looking at his watch then at Mako.

"I'll drive you guys home." Asami said. "Come on."

We all followed Asami to her car and got in.

"Today was fun." Opal said, laughing.

"Hell yeah!" Kuvira said. "Did you guys see how I drove all over that amateur? I was totally badass!"

"Technically, you're the amateur." Mako said. "You haven't driven a race car very often."

"So!" Kuvira argued. "That doesn't excuse the fact that I demolished that dude!"

"Who's getting dropped off first?" Asami interjected, laughing.

"We're closer, you might as well drop us off first." Bolin said. "Opal, you can call your cousin to get you if you want."

"Sounds like a plan." Opal said.

The rest of the car ride consisted of plans for tomorrow and the weekend. No one had much to do. Bolin suggested that since the next day was Friday, we should go to the club after school. We all agreed that it was a great idea, seeing that we didn't get to do anything else. Asami pulled up in front of the arena and Mako, Bolin and Opal got out, waving goodbye to us. Next we dropped off Kuvira, who, before she left, turned to us and said, "You guys are going to your own homes, right?" She waggled and eyebrow and Asami blushed, biting her lip. Kuvira laughed and got out of the car, also waving to us.

As for me, I wasn't quite ready to leave Asami just yet. I wanted more time to be alone with her. N-not like that! I just couldn't help but think that we hadn't gone on a real date since we started going out, and the sun wasn't quite gone yet. I knew a place I could take her, I just needed to ask her...

"Hey...Asami?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said, glancing at me.

"I-I was thinking...it's not that late." I began. "And I realized we haven't been on a real, um, date so..."

Asami chuckled and smiled. "So, what?"

"Do you, maybe, want to go to this place I know?" I asked. "It's close by, and we don't have to stay long."

"Sure, just tell me where to go." Asami said.

I grinned triumphantly, then looked around at our surroundings. "Take a left here."

~time skip~

Asami parked the car at the edge of a small forest hill and shut the car off. We got out and she looked up at the hill, confusion ghosting her face. "What are we doing this far out here?"

"Do you wanna go for a ride?" I asked her sincerely. She looked at me, even more confused. I laughed.

"What do you mean?" she said. "The car won't make that and..."

I took a deep breath, drowning her out with concentration, and closed my eyes, feeling a flash of heat rush down my spine. I willed my change on and, before I knew it, I was on all fours. I looked at Asami through wolf eyes and she stared back. I never had much practice with speaking to through telepathy, which is one thing we hybrids could do, but I decided it was worth a try.

-Get on.-

My words obviously rang loud and clear in her mind because Asami jumped back in surprise.

"How...?" she muttered.

I huffed a laugh and lowered myself down beside her. -I'm full of surprises.- I turned my head. -Come on.-

Asami stepped forward hesitantly, but smiled. She grabbed gently onto my fur and hoisted herself up on my back, throwing her leg over. -Hold on tight.- Asami grasped onto my fur and I straightened myself up, stretching out. I bounded into the trees effortlessly. Asami gasped and her fingers tightened on my fur. I laughed as I dodged tree after tree, ducked under branches and leapt over large rocks. My feet thudded heavily against the ground in an even rhythm, almost like a heartbeat.

Through my point of view, I was used to this. Asami, on the other hand, was new. Through the wind in my ears I could hear her breathing, which was shallow and ragged. I slowed my running out of habit of worry. -Are you okay up there?-

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine." she said.

-You sure?- I said, whining unintentionally. -We're almost there, but if you want to get down...-

"No!" Asami said hurriedly, then cleared her throat. I knew she was blushing. "N-no... I...like this. A lot."

I did my best to smile, which wasn't easy with a wolf muzzle. I picked up the pace again, keeping my breath labored so I wouldn't run out of it too soon. I knew we were close enough when I could see a faint glow peeking through the trees. I slowed to a walk.

"What are you doing?" Asami said.

-We're here.- I said.

I slipped past the last of the trees and came to an edge of a cliff. Asami sucked in a breath.

We were above Republic City, literally right outside of town. The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon, coloring the sky with pink and orange hues that faded into navy blue and black dusted with stars. It was indeed a sight to experience. The lights of the city glowed with a soft light. I lowered myself down and Asami took the hint to get off. She carefully took her leg back and slid down, hitting the ground with a dull thud. She walked forward to stand at the edge and I took the opportunity to change back.

"Korra, this is..." she said, her voice falling to the breeze that waved by. By the time she looked back, I was already human. I blushed.

"I knew you would like it." I said as I walked up beside her. "The timing was right, it just happened to be sunset..."

"How did you find this place?" Asami asked, looking back out.

"Those three days you didn't see me, I came here one night by accident." I explained. "Tenzin was giving me my space while I was figuring out my feelings towards you, which gave me freedom to leave, and I ran out here in my wolf form." I sat down on the edge. "I didn't want to be in town while my emotions were out of control and Air Temple Island was too close. It was a struggle getting out here, considering that there were guys everywhere and I didn't know where you were."

Asami sat down beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Her other hand reached up and gently pulled back my hood, exposing my ears. I looked at her from the corner of my eye only to find that she was smiling.

"I've never met anyone like you, Avatar Korra." she said, laughing.

"Of course not." I said. "I'm the Avatar, I'm a wolf, I'm a complete and utter outcast-" Her finger on my lips cut off my sentence.

"I don't mean like that." she said. "I mean with your personality, you're entire being." She put her head down. "Ever since I lost my mother, I didn't think I could ever feel whole again."

"You...lost your mother?" I said slowly.

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah, when I was eight. These Agni Kai triads tried to rob my father's company. My mother was killed in the process." She smiled through the tears gathering in her eyes. One slipped down her cheek and I brushed it away with the pad of my thumb. She laughed once. "For years my father tried to fill the void by dating, but it never worked. He eventually locked himself up in his workshop for hours on end, endlessly working on projects.

"I had the house staff, but it wasn't the same. I still felt like something was missing. So...when I saw you, something just clicked inside of me. When you saved me, every single time you saved me, the hole within me continued to sew itself back together." She met my eyes. Hers were shimmering with the building urge to cry.

"Asami..." I said.

Her lips were on mine before another second could pass. Passion, desperation, salty tears, and desire swelled in the kiss and I melted into it. A fire was beginning to roar to life in me when I kissed her back. Asami took hold of my shirt, tugging me closer and making what little space was still between us disappear. When our lungs demanded air, we broke the kiss and pressed our foreheads together, breathing heavily. I took her face in my hand and she looked up at me.

"Asami?" I said.

"Yes?" she said.

I smiled, picking her head up by her chin. "I'm glad I met you."

...

Aaaand, that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys loved it, I put a lot of work into it! I hated the fact that Suki and Sokka were dead and NO ONE ever mentioned them having children, so I decided that need to change. Thus, the head canon for Yue was born! I always imagined Sokka naming his daughter (if he had one) after Yue, so...yeah!

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I apologize for nothing that happens in the next chapter and all that's hinted in this one, but please don't hate me! It happens quickly and that's the point, so don't tell me it felt rushed. Please don't hate me! It's all for plot T-T...

Oh, and have you guys gotten the vibe that this is just a twisted version of season 1?

...

~time skip~

~Asami~

We didn't stay much longer at the cliff. We spent the rest of our time talking about things we didn't know about each other. Korra told me about her life at the compound, how long it took her to come to terms with being the Avatar and fulfill her training.

"It was confusing at first." she said, using her earthbending to lift a tiny rock and flick it out into the distance. "I knew I was the Avatar the minute I found out I could firebend at four years old." She looked down. "But when I started to learn more about my destiny and perfect my bending, it just became more and more distressing.

"I wanted nothing more than to prove that I could be who I was. That I could become the Avatar that people needed. The White Lotus didn't seem to believe me." She laughed and looked at me. "And since I kept having little fits where I would unwillingly change, that just kept helping their case."

"If they could see you now, I guarantee they'd be able to tell that you're making progress." I said. "I mean, hell, you saved me and didn't lose control, right?"

She grinned, but it faded quickly. "I almost did... You saw it..."

"Korra, you are becoming who you need to be. You are trying to form your own destiny. That's all you can ever do in the end." I pulled her close to me into a hug and kissed her softly. Her lips moved slowly against mine. I smiled when I pulled away. "And I think you're doing an amazing job so far."

She asked me more about my family and how we came to live in Republic City. I told her about how we used to move around a lot when I was younger because Dad always had a business meeting or an important project somewhere.

"I didn't grow up with a lot." I said. "In fact, I barely had anything to my name."

"Seriously?" she said. "I thought you guys were, like, crazy rich."

"That didn't happen until we finally settled down here." I said. "I was six. My father had gotten an official job offer and said we were going to stay in Republic City. From there, he rose in the ranks. Then my mother died and there was a spiraling period where Dad didn't want to do anything." I sighed. "It took him another year to get back on his feet."

"Well, for a single father," Korra said. "He's doing a pretty good job of raising a daughter."

When the sun disappeared below the horizon, Korra told me that we needed to get home. I wanted to ask her if we could stay for a little longer, but I knew she was right. Tenzin would surely be worrying about her and my father was probably home now. I despised the fact that we had to lead normal lives.

When we reached the bottom of the hill, I got off of Korra's back and she changed back into her human form. In all honesty it was an amazing sensation, being on Korra's back when she was a wolf. Her stride was almost majestic and I could feel the strength she held. I felt a happiness stronger than my own. I could sense it. Maybe it had to do with the imprinting. I couldn't be sure.

I drove Korra to the docks again. We sat in silence for a few seconds, and I knew we were thinking the same thing. We didn't want the night to come to an end. She looked up at me and smiled, though. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"As always." I said, smiling back.

She kissed me briefly before getting out of the car. She gave me her sideways smirk before waving. I turned the car around and, as I drove away, honked the horn and waved over my shoulder. Little did I know what was waiting for me when I got home.

~time skip~

I parked my car in the driveway and shut it off. The first thing I noticed was the silence. Normally, when I came home, I would hear my father in the workshop testing some new machine. The whirring of gears, the low rumble of something moving, my father cussing out one of his workers. There was none of that. Just pure silence that was eerily deafening. Even the streets were quiet.

"I wonder if Dad is even home..." I muttered to myself as I shut my car door and headed for the house. I opened the front door. "Dad?" No answer. He must've been at the Future Industries building then. I shut the door and went to my room.

My footsteps echoed in the house and it sent chills down my spine. I reached my room and, for some reason, I closed the door. I looked at the time. It was almost eight-thirty. If I took a shower, I would have more than enough time to eat and finish a few blueprints before I needed to sleep. Sounded like a plan. I grabbed my robe from the back of my bedroom door and headed into the bathroom.

By the time I got out of the shower, the feeling that something was off had grown excessively. I entered my room in my robe and a cold shudder went down my spine. I felt like I was being watched. I stood in my mirror, trying to fix my hair, when an actual cold breeze ruffled my robe. The window was open... I knew for a fact that I didn't open it. Hesitantly, I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains to look outside.

There was no way my eyes had played tricks on me. I saw someone run out of my yard, leaping effortlessly over the fence. I jumped back in panic, slamming the window down. Someone was watching me. I ran to my phone and picked it up, dialing the first person that came to mind.

~Korra~

Have I mentioned how annoying it was to train when it came to Tenzin being the one initiating it? He was such a hardass and persistent. I mean, I understood the fact that he was just trying to help me along with my bending, but couldn'y he just realize that I needed time to just be myself? Between everything that had happened the past two weeks, nothing had had time to just be normal.

The minute I got back to the island, Tenzin gave me a lecture about how important it was to be back on time to work on my airbending. I listened, of course, just to get him off my back, but that didn't keep me from imagining that I could set his robes on fire. And since I was late, I'd have to be up training even later. It wasn't fair. Especially since I couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. My stomach kept tying in knots and I got the feeling someone was watching me.

I was in the back, training with the spinning gates while a White Lotus sentry supervised when an Air Acolyte came out of the Temple. I came out the other side of the gates and he approached me.

"Avatar Korra, you have a phone call." he said.

I stared at him, confused, and crossed my arms. "From who?"

"Asami Sato." he said.

My ears perked up and I smiled. Eagerly I brushed past him and into the temple to the room that had the phone. It was hanging off the receiver and I picked it up, putting it to my ear. "Hey." I said happily.

"Korra, I'm so glad you answered." She sounded panicked and tense. The smile fell from my face immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think someone is outside my house, watching me or something." she replied. "You were the first person I thought of to call."

I gritted my teeth. That would explain why I kept feeling like something was off, uneasy. The imprint. Asami was feeling endangered and I was picking that up. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon. Just stay inside and protect yourself no matter what until I get there."

"Okay." she said.

I hung up the phone harshly and my back felt like it was on fire. I took a deep breath, forcing the heat away. It was never a good idea to change in such close quarters while I was angry. That's how the spinning gates ended up ruined the last time...with a little help of firebending. The first thing I thought of is that I wasn't going to try and protect her alone. I needed help. Avatar or not, that didn't mean I could win every battle by myself. I grabbed my hood as I ran outside and snatched up Naga's saddle.

It concerned me just how soon Asami had managed to already be in trouble after we'd just seen each other not too long ago. I was right before; I wasn't the only thing attracted to her.

"Come on, girl," I said when I entered the stalls. Naga picked her head up and wagged her tail. She jumped to her feet a second later and I fastened the saddle onto her, throwing myself up onto her back. "We have a couple stops to make."

Naga leapt from the the stall that was built for her towards the shore of the island, blurring past a few of the guards.

"Avatar Korra, where are you going?" one of them yelled after me. They started running after me, but there was no way they'd be able to keep up with a polar bear dog.

I didn't answer. I icebent a raft out of the water and Naga landed on it. I swung my arms in a propelling fashion, pushing us forward towards the city.

~Asami~

I sat on my bed, trying my best to not freak out too much as I had been for twenty minutes. I kept picturing the shadow running across the grass without a sound. What if they had turned around? Climbed the window? Entered my room... I shut my eyes as an unnatural concern, then anger filled me. My nails clawed into my sheets and I clenched my teeth. The anger was powerful, focused but near uncontrollable. It certainly wasn't my own emotion. The moon imprint was tingling. Anxiousness and adrenaline coursed my veins.

What if it ended up like last time, except this time I wouldn't make it out? What if Korra didn't get here on time and that person returned?

You can't think like that, Asami... I thought to myself. Korra would never let anything happen to you.

Out of nowhere, it all stopped. I was calm again. My heartbeat returned to normal, my hands loosened on the sheets, and my breathing slowed down. I opened my eyes and stared at the floor. I heard thuds outside my window and looked up in panic. There was a soft clink, like a pebble hitting the glass. I jumped to my feet.

"Asami!"

Korra! The weight crushing my heart lightened as I hurried to the window and opened it up, looking down and spotting Korra. Relief crossed her face when she saw me and I heard her sigh. "Thank the spirits you're alright!"

"Hang on, I'm going to let you in." I said.

"No, don't worry about that." Korra said as I started to turn away.

"What do you-?"

I didn't get to finish. I watched as she took a slight crouching position and, before I knew it, she was flying towards my window. I stumbled back as she came through, landing on her feet with a grin on her face as she pulled her hood back up over her head. "That went better than expected." She nodded at the bedroom door. "Now you can go open the front door."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugged, the smile never leaving her face. "Brought some friends along. I think you'll like the new one."

She started ahead of me, opening the door and heading down the stairs. I took a second to recover before following her down. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and grinned. I walked past her and my hand shook as I reached for the door knob. I pushed the handle down.

"Finally!" Kuvira said as she came through the door in her pajamas. 'Took ya long enough, we thought you were already kidnapped!"

Mako and Bolin came in behind her, also in their pajamas. They yawned, muttering tired greetings, and stood next to Korra. I waited another second for the new friend Korra had mentioned before to come in, but no one did. I looked back at her.

"Where's this new friend?" I asked.

Korra laughed and stepped forward into the doorway. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Naga!"

Paws thudded against the ground, followed by heavy panting, and a giant white polar bear dog came soaring in the room, knocking Korra onto her back and pinning her down. It began to lick Korra all over her face, making her laugh as she gently pushed her back.

"Okay, Naga!" she laughed. "D-down, girl!"

Naga backed off of Korra and Kuvira helped Korra to her feet. Korra brushed the dirt off the front of her hoodie and smiled up at me. "Asami, this is Naga. Naga, Asami."

Naga approached me and I stepped back out of habit. She was huge. She sniffed me and her muzzled broke out into a big dog-like grin as she rubbed her head against mine and messing up my hair.

"That's what I call animal attraction." Kuvira said, laughing.

Korra whistled and Naga ran back to her. I looked at all of them.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "I only called Korra."

"She came to get us." Mako said as he rubbed his eyes.

"She said she needed our help and you were in trouble, or something." Bolin said.

"Yeah, thanks for calling us." Kuvira said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Korra was just the first one to come to mind." I admitted.

"That doesn't matter now." Korra said, suddenly serious. "What matters is that we get to the bottom of whatever is going on." She looked at me. "Did they look anything like the guys from before?"

"Before?" Kuvira asked.

"What do you mean 'before?'" Bolin said.

Korra, realizing her mistake, blushed deeply and bit her lip. I came to her rescue, feeling her embarrassment. After all, I knew the truth would have to come out eventually. "When I took her to see Love Amongst the Dragons, we were ambushed by these five guys in suits. They had electricity weapons and everything."

"How did you get away?" Mako said, his eyes wide.

I met Korra's eyes and saw the pleading in them to not mention her secret. I nodded slightly in understanding. "Korra used her waterbending to freeze them all in place. We called the police and they came and got them." Spirits, I hated to lie to them, but Korra's secret was more important.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kuvira said.

"It just never came up at the right moment." Korra said.

"Anyway," I interrupted. "I couldn't see what they looked like. All I know is that I saw someone run across my yard and jump over the fence."

"Alright, we need to take shifts." Bolin said.

"I'll go first." Kuvira said.

"I can take Naga on a perimeter walk around the house and the general area." Korra said, taking hold of Naga's reins. "Mako, Bolin, you guys can take front and back doors. We'll rotate positions clockwise, okay?" They nodded in understanding and headed to their stations. "Kuvira, take Asami to her room. You're the last defense until we switch."

"Yes, ma'am." Kuvira said, mocking an army salute.

As Korra walked by me, Naga's reins in her hands, she smiled at me. "Don't worry. You know I'd never let anyone hurt you." She waggled her eyebrows, making me giggle. "They'll be long dead before I let them get to you."

"Just..." I wrapped my arms around her. "Just promise me you'll be careful..."

She laughed and hugged me back. "I think you're overreacting a bit. It was just one person. Nothing to worry about." She pulled back to kiss me and I instantly felt reassurance flood between us. After a second, she said, "I'll be fine, I promise."

"There might be more." I protested. "What if-"

Korra put her finger to my lips. "You talk too much." she said teasingly. She gave me another kiss, quick and chaste. It wasn't deep like the other ones we'd shared, but it was good enough. "I'll see you soon."

She continued out the door and I watched as she hopped onto Naga and rode off towards the gates.

That was the last time I saw her conscious.

~To be continued...~


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Okay, guys, we're closing in on the finale!

...

~Korra~

I'd seen Asami worried before. Plenty of times before. But this time, I couldn't just see it. I could feel it. It was a cold, haunting feeling. Heavy and overwhelming. It didn't sit well in my chest. My teeth grinded against each other as I looked around the yard. Naga sniffed the bushes and pawed through the leaves. My ears twitched in every direction, picking up nothing but sounds of the night creatures that roamed around. Chirps of the crickets, hisses of the weasel-snakes, rustling of...clothing? I jerked Naga's reins back, but she was already ahead of me. She turned completely around and growled loudly. I saw the bushes move.

"Come out!" I demanded.

The rustling stopped the second I spoke. I heard movement behind me and wheeled Naga around. Someone crashed into me and I fell off of her, grunting at the impact and my back slammed into the ground. The person that rammed into me rolled on the ground and jumped to his feet. Groaning, I forced myself to my own feet to meet the attacker face to face. Surely enough, it was an Equalist.

"So, you're the one creeping around my girlfriend's house." I said. He didn't say anything.

Instead, he crouched down and sprung himself towards me at surprising speed. I ducked under him, grabbing him by his ankle and flinging him against the wall. At that moment, I heard Naga bark and yelp. I turned around in time to see her collapse to the ground. "Naga!" I ran to her, only to be jabbed in the side by another Equalist. His fists traveled up my side without missing a beat and my whole upper left side went numb. In a vain attempt to stop him I swung my right fist around at him, a rock in its wake. He dodged it and came at me again. I created a ball of fire in the palm of my hand, but he worked around me and struck my forearm. The fire died out immediately.

"What the-?!" I said, trying to relight it.

He aimed for my legs and got me in my knee, forcing me to fall to the ground. A second Equalist came out of nowhere and towered over me, raising his hand up to strike me. I wasn't going down like this. I opened my mouth and felt the fire grow within me. It came out with a rush of endorphins cascading through my system. The fire sent him flying backwards and he hit a tree. Two arms grabbed me by mine and pinned them behind me. I cried out when I felt another blow to my spine. Not strong enough to break it or cause any damage, but I felt something disconnect me spiritually. I realized what he had done.

He disconnected me from my wolf.

I gritted my teeth and tried to yank myself free, but two more blows made my arms fall limp. Another Equalist came forward and laughed, picking me up by my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you, Avatar?" he said.

Why was this guy everywhere? The first fight, the second fight, now here. He had to be the one running these ambushes. I growled at him, trying to call more fire to my throat, but I had no luck. He laughed again. "Don't fret." he said, standing up. "We have a nice place for you. How does a kennel sound?"

An Equalist stepped out from behind him and two of his fingers struck me near my neck. I collapsed to the ground and everything went black.

~Asami. During the fight~

"Why are you still freaking out so much?" Kuvira asked me, sitting down on my bed. "She's fine. I just saw her pass the window a second ago on Naga."

I believed her, of course. I knew Korra was capable of anything. She was strong, she had her bending and her wolf. She'd be fine. But no amount of convincing could shake the sense of panic that filled me. My heart skipped, my arms felt heavy and my imprint tingled again. I glanced at the window and heard Naga bark, then yelp.

"Naga!"

There were bright flashes outside the window, behind the curtain. Kuvira noticed to and jumped to her feet, already running out the door. "Stay here!" she yelled.

"Are you serious?!" I said as I ran after her. "There's no way I'm staying inside by myself!"

She reached the bottom of the stairs, where Mako and Bolin were already rushing out the door. Kuvira turned and looked at me. "Asami, whoever these guys are, they're after you. You have to stay inside."

"But Korra-" I began.

"We'll get her." Kuvira said. "Just stay in here and don't come outside."

With that, she ran outside. I stood in the foyer of my home, alone. While outside, Korra, Kuvira, Mako and Bolin fought to keep me safe. It didn't sit right with me. Why should they risk their lives for me because I can't fight my own battles? My father had raised me to believe that I needed to do what was right. My hands curled into fists at my sides and, before I knew it, I was running out the doors and around the corner of the house. The scene I was met with made me stagger back on my feet.

There were Equalists everywhere. I remembered hearing the name over the news. Kuvira was taking on two of them, Bolin and Mako surrounded by four. Flashes of fire lit up the sky, skimming the trees. Rocks flew all over the place. And Korra...

Korra was being dragged into a van, unconscious.

My heart picked up in panic and my knees went weak. I couldn't take seeing them like this. They were my friends, not my bodyguards or whatever. I needed to end it. Closing my eyes for a brief second, I stepped forward.

"Asami!" Kuvira yelled.

"What are you doing out here?!" Bolin said, ducking under a bola.

"You were supposed to stay inside!" Mako said. He threw a fistfull of fire at an Equalist.

I ignored them. I wasn't going to let them talk me out of this. "Hey!" I cried. All the Equalists stopped mid-fight and turned in my direction. It was eerily quiet. "If I go with you all...will you leave my friends alone?"

"How noble." A voice chuckled. An Equalist stepped forward, but I already knew who it was. It haunted me that he was everywhere.

"Asami, what the fuck are you doing?" Kuvira whispered at me angrily.

"Shut it!" the guy said, turning to look at her. "Unless you need persuasion." His electric rob buzzed in his hand. Kuvira gritted her teeth, but said nothing more. He turned back to me.

"Please, let them go." I pleaded. "They're just trying to protect me."

He laughed. "As nice as that would sound, they're still in the way. And her," -he pointed to Korra's seemingly lifeless body in the back of the van- "she's interfered more than anyone here." He took a few steps closer towards me and I took a step back, only to be grabbed by my forearms. I twisted around, glaring at my captor.

"Hey!" I said, trying to pull myself from him.

That triggered a series of grunts and more flashes of fire. One by one, my friends were taken down to their knees with their arms pulled tight behind them.

"What the hell?!" Kuvira growled.

"Throw them all in the van!" the man ordered. "He will know what to do with them when we arrive."

"He?" I said. "Who's 'he?'"

"You'll find out soon enough." the man said with a laugh.

A single Equalist went around, two fingers out, jabbing them in my friend's necks. They each fell to the ground, motionless. Last, he came to me. I looked up at him, knowing that fear was evident in my eyes, before I was taken out.

~time skip~

~Korra~

My head throbbed when I came to. I could feel the pain all the way to the roof of my mouth. I groaned and lifted my hand to my head as I tried to sit up. Even with my eyes closed, I still saw dizzying colors. I opened my eyes a slit, just enough to see, and gasped.

I was in a cell. It wasn't very big, and there was nothing in it. The bars were thick and dulled and rusted but not to the point of falling apart. I was laying on a cot. I opened my eyes all the way to take in the sight. There was nothing great about it at all. The whole thing looked like it had been sloppily carved with earthbending. There was no one else in it with me, causing my panic.

"Asami!"

I jumped to my feet, only to be blinded by more colors and I fell back onto the cot. My head was swimming. When I could open my eyes again, I evaluated the rest of my surroundings. Looking across the hall, there was another cell across from me, with someone in the bed. Slowly, I got to my feet. I approached the bars, encircling my fingers around the cold bars. I stood on my toes, trying to get a better look. All I could see was a mass of messy black hair.

"Asami?" I whispered, hopeful. The person didn't move.

I gazed around my cell and spotted a small rock the size of my fingernail in the corner. That's when I wondered if my bending was back. Tentatively, I stretched my hand out and tensed my fingers. To my utter relief, the rock lifted off the ground. I brought it forward and looked back at the person in the cell. I calculated (okay, more like guessed) the trajectory that the pebble should take in order to gently hit the person's head and let it fly. As I'd hoped, it tapped just under the person's ear. They jumped up, ready to fight and gasping for breath. It wasn't Asami, but-

"Kuvira!"

Kuvira looked at me, her eyes full of fright until they recognized me. "K-Korra?" she said, standing up and moving towards the bars. "Where the hell are we?" She gave me a strange look. "And why do you have animal ears on your head?"

My hand flew to my head, touching my exposed ears. I looked down and realized that I was only in my tank top, my black hoodie was gone. "That doesn't matter right now, where's Mako and Bolin?"

Kuvira shrugged just as we heard another voice call out to us. "Korra?"

"Bolin?!" I said.

"Guys!"

"Mako!"

"Oh, spirits, it's good to hear all of your voices!" Bolin said, sighing happily.

"Where are we?" Mako asked.

"We're trying to figure that out now." I said.

"Is Asami here?" Kuvira said.

We were met with nothing but silence, confirmation that Asami was wasn't there. My panic level rose and my hands tightened on the bars. That's when it came to me. My eyes opened and I sat myself down on the ground, folding my legs in and overlapping my hands in my lap. I took a deep breath and focused intensely.

Before I knew it, I was hovering over a room that was something resembling an office. There were two guards in it, standing side by side behind a chair. I could see the top of her black hair, slightly ruffled like she'd just gotten out of bed.

"Asami..." I said quietly.

She was still unconscious, her head falling forward. She was handcuffed to the chair, but her feet were free.

Almost immediately, my eyes snapped open. I looked up and Kuvira was staring at me. "Korra, what did you do?"

"Asami's okay." I said with relief, getting to my feet.

"How do you know?" Mako asked

"I'll explain later." I said. "Right now, we need to get out of here. Any ideas?"

Kuvira scoffed, feigning like I'd offended her, and put her hands on her hips. "You're kidding right? You're looking at a metalbender."

"Uh, no offense, Kuvira, but you're just a trainee." Bolin said.

"Doesn't mean I can't get us out of here." Kuvira said, glaring in the direction of Bolin's cell. She stepped back and linked her fingers together, stretching out and cracking them. She took a deep breath and her hand shot out.

The metal bent to the right and she grinned. She took another deep breath and spread her arms out, the metal following suit. She'd created a hole big enough for her to slip through. With a satisfied smile, she stepped out of the cell and approached mine. On instinct, I stepped back. The bars were split and I leapt through, patting Kuvira's shoulder and we ran to the nearest cell, Bolin's.

Last, we let out Mako. We gathered in a small huddle.

"Alright, we gotta get out of here and find Asami." I said. "We can split up and-"

"Hey!"

There were guards coming from both ends of the hallway. We readied ourselves to fight.

"Korra, you go with Kuvira down that hall and find Asami." Mako directed. "Bolin and I will head this way and try to get some answers."

We all nodded and split up, running down the hallways towards our hopeful destinations, going head to head with the Equalists that were coming our way.

~Asami~

The tingling of my imprint made me stir. I squinted my eyes and blinked, my vision hazy. I moved my hands, only to find that I couldn't lift them up. I opened my eyes all the way and looked down. My hands were restrained by cuffs to the chair I was sitting in. My hands opened and closed as I tugged at them fruitlessly.

"Stop squirming." an Equalist said from behind me. I looked up, trying to angle my head to look, only to be startled by the door opening slowly. I half expected to hear the same voice of the guy that captured me. Instead, who I saw made my blood run cold and my heart skip more than once.

"Hello, Asami."

"Dad?"

~To be continued...~

Author's Note: Weee, part 2 of 4 is up! Yeah, there are only two chapters left, including an epilogue. But! There's still the sequel ;)!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: This is it. The final moments before the final showdown. I have two endings, the official and the alternate. If you want me to post the alternate, tell me. The epilogue will still be following the official ending, but I figured since I have another one, I might as well share it. Otherwise, we can settle for the one.

...

~Asami~

"Hello, Asami."

"Dad?"

"I'm...sorry for all of this." Dad said, circling around the desk before me to come to my side. His arms were folded behind his back. "It was supposed to be much more simple."

"What are you talking about?" I said through my teeth to mask my fright and anger. "What is going on? Where are my friends? Where is Korra?"

"I'm afraid Korra is...not here..." He pulled his right hand out. In it was Korra's black hoodie. He dropped it onto the table and I gasped, looking up at him.

"What did you do with her?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Asami," he began, completely discarding my question. "You have to understand that everything I've done, I've done for you."

"Bullshit." I growled. My hands gripped the arms of the chair.

He ignored my outburst. "Had things of gone as planned that first night...had that damned freak not of intervened-"

"Freak?" I said, automatically knowing who he meant. "Korra's as normal as you and I are!"

"She wasn't meant to be there!" Dad said, turning to me with anger in his eyes. "The whole point of the ambush was to see if you were ready!"

"Ready for what?" I said.

"Ready to join me." he clarified. "I didn't put you in those self-defense classes for nothing, sweetie-"

"Don't call me that." I said.

I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but he didn't address it. He turned away from me. "The whole point of this was to ensure that you would understand why I'm doing this."

"Well, cuffing me to a chair and having me attacked by Equalists is a great start." I said.

"Your mother was killed by your friends' kind." My father said. "Benders."

"Yeah, I already know the story. What does that have to do with everything?" I questioned.

"We can finally gain our equality, Asami." Dad said. "We can avenge your mother and get the respect we, like all non-benders, deserve!"

"I think you're delusional." I said. In all honesty, it was surprising how easy it was to instantly talk back to my father. Like it was nothing. "What kind of father tries to have his own daughter attacked and kidnapped just so he can show her some kind of greatness that will only be pointless in the end?"

"Asami-"

"I thought you loved me, Dad!" I said. "Why would you do this?!"

Dad slammed his hands down on the desks in front of me and glared. I flinched inwardly at his gaze, but I wasn't going to back down. "I did this so you wouldn't end up like your mother!" he yelled.

My face fell slightly. "What do you mean end up like my mother?"

"There are benders everywhere, Asami." Dad said. "You think I don't fear for you every time you leave, wondering if you're going to come back the same way you left me?"

"That's not the point." I said. "Not every bender is bad. My best friends are benders and Korra is the Avatar-"

"Which is another reason why you need to see my side of things! She's more capable of causing you harm than anyone else!" he said.

"Korra treats me with more respect than I deserve!" I said. "She's never done anything to hurt me!"

My father walked around the left side of the desk towards me and pulled my hair back away from my neck, tugging down my collar in the process, the side without the imprint much to my relief. By that point in time, the hickeys had already started to fade, almost a yellowish color by then.

"Is this what you consider okay?!" My father said. "She caused these, right?!"

I bit my lip and turned away, my hair falling from his hand in the process. "Those weren't on purpose..." I muttered. There was no way I would tell him those occurred during sex. "How do you even know about them?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, the point is that she did that to you." Dad said.

"What if I wanted her to?!" I shot back. "What if I wanted her to hurt me?! Then what would you say?!"

He stood straight and stared at me, but didn't say anything. I kept talking. "You've been so stuck in the past that you can't see things have changed! Do you really think mom would want you to be doing this? Do you think she'd accept you ruining my happiness just to force yours upon me?"

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, the doors busted open and an Equalist came through. "Sir!" It was the first guy.

"Not now, Josou!" My father said, turning to him.

"But, sir, the Avatar and her friends have escaped!" Josou said.

My heart skipped. Korra was here. Korra was alive. My father had lied. He looked at me, then at the Equalists behind my chair. "Don't let her escape." he said, talking about me.

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison.

My father turned towards Josou and followed him out of the room, shutting the doors behind him.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Of all the things I had known my father was capable of, I never expected one of them to be this. To betray me just because he couldn't let go of the past. To try and separate me from Korra. Not that he would've had much success, we were bound to each other. Regardless, it hurt me, killed me, to think that Dad had brought it to this. My eyes stung with the oncoming threat to cry and I shut my eyes hard, holding the urge back. There was no time to cry. Not while I needed to get to Korra.

I inspected the cuffs around my wrists. To my surprise, they weren't anything made by Future Industries. I could tell because of the weight and the look of the material metal. Given enough pull, they could surely break. If my father was smarter, he would have created a special pair of handcuffs in order to ensure my restraint. I curled my right hand into a fist and gave a gentle tug. I smiled inwardly. It was going to be too easy.

I looked over my shoulder at the guard to my left, an idea forming in my mind. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"No." he said gruffly.

"Aw, come on. Just one question." I said. "I swear I'll be quiet afterwards."

"Don't do anything." the guy on my right said. "She's just trying to bait us."

I put on a fake expression of astonishment. "Me? Baiting?" I said. "Do I really seem like the type of girl who would bait anyone?" They looked at each other, but didn't say anything. "Look, I just need one of you to shake out my boot. There's something in it and it's very uncomfortable."

"Fine." the second guy said, coming around to the front of the chair. I knew there had to be one dumb one out of the two.

When he knelt down to take off my boot I struck him in the face, sending him across the desk and onto the floor. The first guy barely had any time to react before I tilted the chair forward and threw it back. Both I and the chair landed on top of him. He grunted at the impact and I immediately gave the handcuff on my right hand a hard pull. The second guy was starting to recover and get to his feet. I pulled again, harder. The third try, it gave way and the chain broke. It was sad really, no cuffs should've been that easy to break.

The second guy started for me and I jumped to my feet, picking up the chair at an awkward angle and swinging it around at him, catching him in his side. He fell to the ground again and I bent down beside the first guy, grabbing a set of keys from his waist. I unlocked my left hand, then my right. The cuffs fell to the floor and I flexed my wrists, smiling.

"That is just shoddy workmanship." I said.

Without a second's hesitation, I ran out of the room in search of my friends and Korra.

~Korra~

"Where the hell are we?" Kuvira said as we made our way down a long hallway.

"I have no idea." I said. "But we need to hurry up and find Asami, then reunite with Mako and Bolin so we can get out of here. The sooner we're out of here, the sooner we can call the police."

"Yeah." Kuvira said.

We continued down the hall in silence, walking past locked door after locked door. My ears were on high alert, picking up the smallest sounds. From dripping water to the creaking pipes. It was becoming a lost cause. How did we know that Asami was even in the same general area as us? For all we knew, I could've found her in another building. For all we knew, she could've been miles away from where we were. All I focused on was her safety, not her location. My ears flattened against my head and I bit back a whine.

Kuvira saying my name broke me from my thoughts. "Huh?" I said, looking at her.

"I know it's not really the right time to be saying this...but I wanted to thank you." Kuvira said.

My head cocked to the side in confusion. "Thank me for what?"

"For making Asami happy again." Kuvira said. "It's been a long time since I've seen her as happy as she is with you. So thanks."

I blushed and averted my eyes to the next door. "Oh, um, you're welcome."

"And, if you don't mind me asking, what is up with those ears?" she said.

I didn't have time to answer. The next door opened and four Equalists came running out. Kuvira stomped the ground, raising a wall, then shot her fist forward, sending it back at a rapid speed. It slammed into one of the Equalists, the other three neatly dodging it. I raised a puddle of water from the floor and aimed it at the closest one. I threw him against the wall and turned the water to ice, freezing him in place. Using her metal bending, Kuvira tore a pipe from the wall and turned it towards the last two. Steam flew from the opening, blocking them from our sight. I saw flashes of light and my ears trembled. One of them came through the steam, an electric glove on his hand. He was going for Kuvira.

Thinking fast, I decided now wasn't the time to be playing it safe. I used my earthbending and slid a section of rock out of the wall before he could reach her. He slammed into it and hit the ground. I bit my lip and slid the rock back. Kuvira was gaping at me slightly.

"The motherfucking Avatar." she muttered.

"In the flesh." I said.

"Does Asami know?" Kuvira said. "Just how many more secrets are you keeping?"

My ear twitched. "Just a few." I answered, just as the last Equalist came at us. I heard his footsteps and ducked down last minute, pulling a swipe kick. I swept his leg out from under him and he fell. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. I created a fire dagger in my hand and held it up to his neck. "Where is Asami?" I questioned through my teeth.

"You're wasting your time, Avatar." he spat, laughing. "By the time you get to her, it'll already be done."

"What are you talking about?" Kuvira said, stepping forward.

He didn't say anything and I slammed him against the wall. "Answer her!" My voice was a low growl.

"She's going join us." he said finally. "And when she does, she's going to help us get back the respect we deserve."

The fire in my hand died out and my eyes widened. "Asami wouldn't do that..." I said.

He laughed again, the sound running down my spine. "You're so naive."

I gritted my teeth and used more earthbending to pin him to the wall my his wrists and ankles. He struggled as I backed away and I turned towards Kuvira.

"Let's go." I said a flat tone.

"Korra-" she began, but I stopped her.

"No, I know he's lying." I said. "So let's go."

I started up the hall with her behind me. Behind us, I could hear the guy yelling at us.

"You're too late!" he said. "She'll be one of us!"

I clenched my teeth and kept running.

~time skip~

I couldn't tell long we'd been running, but it was grating on my nerves. It was either an empty room or a locked door that made our search become more and more hopeless. My eyes stung and my hands turned into fists. I felt a fire building up inside of me and I almost opened my mouth to release it when Kuvira placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, calm down." she said. "We'll find her. We'll get out of here."

I wanted to believe her, I really did. But everything we'd faced so far said different. Maybe we weren't going to find her after all-

I heard footsteps scraping the ground fast behind us and turned on my heel. They were coming from the hall we'd passed. Kuvira and I took fighting stances as the steps drew closer. I could hear the person's heavy breathing. They slid into view and-

"Asami!" I said, grinning.

"Korra!" she said breathlessly.

We ran to each other and embraced tightly, our lips colliding feverishly. Asami's fingers curled against my tank top and she backed away slightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." she said, smiling.

"I'm glad you are, too." I said. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

Her hand went to head, behind my ears. "Your ears...I forgot to grab your hoodie when I saw it."

"It's alright, the secret had to come out eventually." I said.

Kuvira cleared her throat, interrupting the moment. I rolled my eyes jokingly, giving a half smile. "Uh, hello? I'm here, too." she said.

Asami looked over my shoulder, smiling wider. She let go of me and went to her, hugging her. "Thank god." she said. "How did you guys escape?"

"Kuvira used her metalbending to separate the bars of the cells we were in." I said.

"Then, where are Mako and Bolin?" Asami asked.

"They went to try and get some answers while we went to find you." Kuvira said. "We just have to find them now and-"

"Guys!"

This seemed like something out of a poorly timed show. Mako and Bolin came running up the hall. When they reached us, Bolin hunched over and rested his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. Mako shook his head at him and looked at us. "You guys found Asami!" he said, smiling.

"More like found each other." Asami said, giggling.

"Did you guys find out anything?" Kuvira asked.

"Actually, yes." Mako said. "We had to threaten a few guys, but we got the answers we were looking for." His eyes settled on Asami, his expression becoming sympathetic. "Asami, I don't know how you say this, but-"

"I already know." Asami said. "My father is leading this whole thing."

"What?!" Kuvira and I exclaimed.

"He's the one organizing the ambushes and the kidnapping." Asami said. "All so he could see if I was worthy enough to join his...cause."

"That's not all." Bolin finally said when he caught his breath. "We know where we are. We're under your father's workshop, in some underground factory."

"So how do we get out of here?" I said.

"That's the only thing they wouldn't tell." Mako said. "But we think we found the way out."

"Lead the way then!" Kuvira said.

"Come on." Bolin said, already leaving up the way they came.

We glanced at each other and followed after him. They led us down two hallways before turning down another one that ended in double doors. I smiled. We ran through the doors, expecting to be met with fresh air and darkness of the night sky.

Instead, we were met with an army of Equalists and a huge robot suit.

~To be continued...~


	16. The Final Battle

Author's Note: This is it. The final battle. We've come a long way, haven't we? I always get so emotional when it comes to reading and writing the endings of great stories *fake tearbends*. Still, let us not cry because it's over. Let us smile because it happened!

I love you all, and thank you for giving this story a fighting chance :)

...

~Asami~

We stepped back at the sight. There was literally a row of Equalists and one big robot mecha suit standing behind them.

"I don't think this is the way out." Bolin whispered.

"Ya think?" Kuvira said, glancing at him.

"Well, well, well..." It was my father speaking. His voice was coming from the mecha suit. "I guess I underestimated you, Avatar. And you, Asami. You get that from your mother."

"Dad, stop this!" I said angrily. "You're not doing anything but hurting yourself!"

"That's where you're wrong, Asami." Dad said. "I'm doing so much for people like us." The claw of the robot gestured over the Equalists in front of it. "For people like your mother-"

"Why do you keep bringing it back to Mom?" I yelled, my voice cracking. "She's dead! Nothing you do now is ever going to change that!" Korra grabbed me gently by my arm and I looked back at her. I didn't realize I was crying until she wiped away a stray tear on my cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"It's over, Hiroshi!" Kuvira said, pointing at him. "You're up against three benders, the Avatar, and your own daughter!"

"Avatar?" Bolin and Mako said, turning to Korra.

She flustered briefly under their gaze. "Not the time, guys." she muttered, then cleared her throat. She looked at my father's mecha suit. "Hiroshi, I know you believe that all of this is justified but it's not. Everything you've done is hurting people, Asami especially." She slipped her hand into mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"What would you understand about loss?" My father said. "You're born with expected greatness because you're the Avatar. You get everything you could possibly ask for and more. Everyone loves you."

"No one even knows who I am." Korra argued, though her voice stayed level. "I've been here for five years and no one knows who I really am. I can't be loved by people who don't know me. As far as everyone knows, The White Lotus either haven't found the Avatar yet or they aren't born." Korra took a breath. "So, no. I wasn't born with greatness. I don't get everything I want."

"Regardless!" Dad yelled. "You think you can just interfere with my family and get away with it!"

"The only thing I've done is my best to protect Asami from you." Korra said.

"That was your mistake." Dad said.

There was a brief moment of silence and the other arm of the suit aimed in our direction, a whip coming from its palm. There was a moment hesitation and Korra pulled me against her and out of the way while the others rolled to the side. The whip dug into the spot that we had been standing before being retracted back into the suit. The Equalists disbanded then, rushing towards us. Mako, Bolin and Kuvira ran forward to them. Korra started to follow but I grabbed her by her hand, catching her attention.

"What's the matter?" she said.

"I-I..." I was failing at coming up with words and bit my lip. Korra smiled softly.

"Don't worry." she said, stepping close to me and brushing a kiss to my forehead. "Nothing can take me away from you. Just stay back, okay?"

My mouth opened, but again nothing came out. It snapped shut and I nodded. Her fingers slipped from my hand as she ran to join the fight. Mako was was sending fire blasts at the two taking him on, Kuvira had captured one in rock and was metalbending the material of a nearby machine, using it as a shield to deflect bolas and electric charges. Bolin was hiding behind a wall of rock, sending out small ones at a group of Equalists. He caught one in the stomach and another across the face. Korra, on the other hand, was going for my father's mecha suit. She was using firebending to hover above the ground and dodge Equalists. A bola caught around her stomach, throwing her off and she crashed onto the floor. She hissed through her pain and stuck up two of her fingers, burning the rope and knocking it away from her. She sent a blast of water at the one that sent the bola. It covered his face and she encased it in ice, tossing him to the side.

"Is that all you got?!" she challenged eagerly, grinning.

I took a step back, watching the scene play out. Kuvira had successfully restrained two Equalists with a pipe, bending it around their arms and torsos. Mako sent a strand of lighting at the one he was going hand to hand with. Bolin sent a shockwave through the ground, knocking most of them back. Korra continued her way to my father, who was sending the whip out repeatedly but she cleanly dodged it. She sent a strong blast of fire at the center of the suit and it stumbled backwards. I happened to look up and saw five more dropping from the ceiling. They landed behind each of my friends and me. I was grabbed by my wrists and they were pinned to my back. The same thing happened to my friends and they were struck in their legs, forced to their knees. Korra glanced back in time to send a rock at the one trying to apprehend her and kept running for my father. Mid-run, I saw her starting to go into her wolf form.

"What the..." I heard Kuvira say, while Mako and Bolin just glanced at each other before they all looked at me. I met their gazed and nodded slightly, confirming that I had already known.

By the time Korra was full wolf, she was only a few feet away from my father. I saw her paws flex and her nails dig into the earth below her.

My father's voice came from the mecha suit. "You know," he said, his tone full of regret and slight sarcasm. "I think the worst thing of all this is knowing that my daughter was eloping around with the worst example of a bender."

Korra snarled and broke out into a run. She rammed into the suit, forcing it back. The feet of the suit made a terrible scraping sound as my father tried to push against her. His claw rose and hit her in her side. Korra fell back, whining. She bared her teeth and looked back up at him. I heard her growl and she opened her muzzle, fire erupting from it. Dad raised the arms of the suit to block the fire. He drew one of the claws back. It shot out and grabbed Korra. It slammed her into the wall. Her back arched and her eyes widened. Korra yelped in surprise, crumpling to the ground and whimpering in pain. She didn't move.

"NO!" I cried.

I elbowed and tore myself away from the Equalist holding me, running towards Korra. Tears flew behind me, falling from my eyes. I hit the ground hard on my knees when I finally reached Korra, but I didn't bother to register the pain. I sobbed quietly, my hand reaching out, shaking, and just barely skimming Korra's fur.

"Take them out." my father said, talking about my friends. "Load them up in the trucks."

The Equalists did as they were told and I watched as they each went lifeless in their hold. That's when I felt Korra's breathing pick up suddenly and she began to stir. I jumped and backed away, watching as Korra picked herself up without any hint of struggle and shake out her pelt. Her head lifted up and her eyes...they were glowing white. Her back was illuminating with a strange figure. Korra growled, her teeth baring. The air grew frighteningly colder around her.

"Korra..." I said, standing up.

Korra lifted her head and howled, sounding like multiple howls at once. She lowered her head, her focus fixating on Hiroshi's mecha suit. She steadied herself, spreading out her paws.

"Korra!" I said louder, trying to get through to her.

Korra didn't even look my way. She arched herself and leapt forward. I jumped out of the way just in time, covering my head with my arms as I did so. I looked behind me, watching as Korra barreled into my father's mecha suit, ramming it into the wall. The Equalists apprehending Kuvira, Mako, and Bolin looked at each other in confusion before letting them go. They fell to the ground, softy grunting on impact.

My father's claw swung around and hit Korra in the head, knocking her off of it. She slid back on her paws and shook her head. She roared, planting her feet firmly onto the ground. Her left paw twitched and fire rose from a furnace in the far corner. The fire swept along the Equalists heading in her direction, forcing them one into the other. In a panic, they fell to the ground and frantically rolled around, trying to put their clothes out.

I watched as Korra's head looked back, spotting more Equalists. She stomped her hind leg, raising a wall of earth in front of them. Her paw slid back, causing the wall to slide back, practically crushing them against the wall. Three more came from her right side and her tail whipped around, causing a blast of air to throw them against a machine. Lastly, she raised her front paw, lifting enough water from a puddle on the floor to freeze two more Equalists to the ground.

Korra turned her attention back to Dad's mecha suit, her eyes still a bright white. Dad straightened the suit up.

"You think you're strong because you can go in the Avatar state while in your wolf form." he said through the microphone, making Korra huff in annoyance. The arm of the suit swung forward. "That's the only reason you could stop them without barely doing anything. Your Avatar state does it all. I'm not afraid of you, Avatar. So come and get me."

Korra lifted her head up, a sign of accepting the challenge. She tensed her muscles and ran forward. She pushed herself off the ground with her hind legs, heading straight for the suit. As she closed in on it, I saw the claw of the machine come to life with electricity and my eyes widened in horror.

"Korra!" I cried. I felt like a broken record, like I couldn't comprehend anything but her name.

It was too late. The claw caught Korra around her midsection, barely under her chest. Korra body erupted in electricity and she let out a painful howl that pierced my ears. I felt the imprint burn at the base of my neck and gasped, my hand flying to it. It ached and throbbed the more Korra's howls went on. It felt like someone had set fire to my skin.

"You never should've met my daughter." my father said, his voice low and full of hatred. I saw the claw visibly tighten around Korra, causing Korra's cries to heighten in pitch. I could've sworn I'd heard a crack or two. There was a sharp pain in my own chest. Slowly, Korra changed back to her human form. The electricity intensified over her left shoulder, crawling up her figure. Her cries started to become quieter and her eyes flashed between white and normal. I couldn't do anything but watch. My heart felt like my father had stuck a rusty, serrated knife in it and twisted it hard. Tears spilled effortlessly down my cheeks.

I'm so sorry, Korra... I thought, my hand curling into a fist on the ground.

At that moment, there was a loud yell and someone came flying through the air, two rods in hand. It was Josou. He landed on top of my father's suit and raised the rods, turning on the electricity and sticking them to the metal. Almost instantly, the suit shut down and the claw opened, letting Korra fall through. She hit the ground hard and I found myself running to her before I'd even processed the thought.

I got on my knees beside her and cupped her face tenderly, tears still slipping from my eyes as I leaned over her. "Korra..." I whispered, my voice cracking. A tear hit her cheek. "Please...wake up..."

I lowered myself down and placed a hard, forceful kiss on her lips, shutting my eyes tight. I broke down into another sob, my last shred of hope starting to break, when I felt her kiss back ever so slightly. She sucked in a shaky breath and I pulled back. Her eyes were open a slit and she smiled through her pain.

"H-Hey...'Sami..." she breathed.

"Oh, god..." I muttered, trying to smile. "You're alive...thank the spirits..."

With her undamaged hand, she reached up and brushed away a stray tear. "I...told you...before... Nothing will ever...take me away...from...you..."

I laughed through another heavy sob and overlapped her hand with mine. "You're such a spazz..."

I heard feet hit the ground and looked up. Josou had jumped down from the suit, putting the rods away. He walked up to us.

"Why...?" I asked. "Why did you help her?"

"I signed up for equality, not murder." Josou said.

"What about my father?" I said. "You didn't...did you?"

"No, I had the setting on stun." he answered. "By the time he wakes up, the police will be here."

"You called the police too?"

He nodded. "Hurry up and get her out of here. And wake up your friends." He looked towards the exit hallway. "You can get back to the outside through there."

"Thank you.." I said.

"Don't mention it." Josou said, giving me a half smile. "Just be lucky the electricity didn't go through her heart."

I did had he had instructed and woke up Mako, Bolin and Kuvira. It took them a few minutes to be able to feel their legs again. Kuvira helped me lift Korra up and I carried her up and out of the underground factory. She was heavy but manageable, and oh, so delicate. She winced at every wrong move I made with her and I ended up whispering apologies every five seconds until she eventually dozed off again. I made sure to watch her breathing as we continued on.

Once we reached the inside of my father's workshop, Korra reanimated again, her gaze falling on me.

"Asami..." she said, and I shushed her.

"Don't worry, we're almost out." I said. "Just rest. Before you know it, you'll be all bandaged up."

She smiled a little and breathed. "You...sure do know...how to...surprise me..."

I smiled as Kuvira placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, then at Mako, then Bolin.

"Who knows what we'll be stepping into when we open that door." Kuvira said.

"Are you ready?" Bolin asked.

"After watching my father nearly kill Korra and finding out that he was the one behind all the ambushes trying to get me on his side, I think police and a possible few news reporters are the least I could ask for." I said, forcing a laugh.

"Here we go." Mako said, his hand on the door knob.

He pushed it open, and we were enveloped in flashing lights.

...

Author's Note: And that's the end of the story, besides the epilogue, alternate ending, and the sequel preview coming out in a few minutes or so. Thank you guys so much for joining me on this crazy ride, and I hope you'll continue to join me on the next one :)

Thanks for reading!


	17. Epilogue

~No POV. One week later~

Korra snored softly in her sleep. She'd been sleeping a lot the past week, but she deserved it. She was beaten down pretty bad, but she was doing much better. The scars across her chest and shoulder would never leave, and her ribs and arm would take a while to heal, but she was still alive and that's what mattered in the end. Her appetite was slowly starting to return after not being able to swallow anything because it hurt. Sometimes she found it hard to breathe.

Asami chose to stay at the temple, doing all but leave Korra's side when she needed her. She stayed in Korra's room on a separate bed to keep watch. There were a few nights where Asami found it hard to sleep because of her worry for Korra. The imprint always seemed to be doing something.

'"Asami, why don't you rest?" Korra asked her earlier in the week.

"So I can wake up later to you tossing and whining in your sleep?" Asami joked, sitting down next to Korra. "I think I can manage."

"What about Future Industries?" Korra said, treading lightly on the subject. "With your father in jail and you being the heiress-"

"A friend of my father's is going to take over the company for me until I'm ready." Asami said. "Besides, you're my biggest concern right now."

"I can handle myself, it's only a few burns and two broken ribs." Korra said.

"And a broken arm." Asami added.

"Nothing that's going to keep me out of action for too long." Korra said, smirking.

Asami giggled. "That's good," -she then added with a bit of a seductive tone- "because I've been missing out on the action, too."

Korra blushed deeply and Asami laughed, leaning down to kiss Korra gently.'

Now, Asami sat on her bed watching Korra slumber. She couldn't help but think how far she and Korra had come. After only a month of knowing each other, they'd had sex, they'd been in two ambushes, they've been kidnapped, and Korra was nearly killed. She figured that's what happened to those who were close to the Avatar. And she wouldn't prefer it any other way.

The door to their room slid open and Asami looked up. Mako, Kuvira and Bolin came in the room.

"How's she doing?" Bolin asked.

"Better." Asami answered. "She can get up and move around, but she still can't go wolf."

"I can't believe you did a wolf." Kuvira said, laughing and making Asami blush. "I'd call it beastiality, but she's not a full wolf."

"Oh, whatever." Asami said, making a face at her.

"Are you okay, Asami?" Mako said. "I mean, I know it hasn't been very long, but..."

Asami looked back at Korra. "I guess I'm fine. I just...I don't know what to think." She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back against the wall. "I thought my father was better than that."

"Your father wasn't the man any of us thought he was." Kuvira said, sitting down beside her. "He fooled us all and he's where he deserves to be."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Asami said.

"So, what happens now?" Bolin said.

Asami shrugged. "Who knows. We're all affiliated with the Avatar now. Her secrets are out there and there's no where left to hide. People are going to need her now."

"I don't think we'll ever be able to lead a normal life again." Mako said.

"Who said it was ever normal?" Bolin said.

"Well, all I'm going to say is we're in this together." Kuvira said. "Whatever's going to come next, we're going to face it head on!"

"Yes!" Bolin said, grabbing his brother around his shoulders. "Get ready, world! The new Team Avatar is coming for you!"

"You're such a spazz, Bolin..." said a tired voice. They all looked up to find Korra facing them with a smile on her face. Asami stood up and headed over to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, cupping Korra's face in her hand.

Korra's ear twitched and she chuckled. "Hungry."

"I'll ask Pema to make you something." Asami said.

"Or we could eat out." Mako said.

"I think Korra and Asami do that enough." Kuvira said, smirking.

"Damn it, Kuvira!" Asami said, glaring at her.

Korra laughed aloud. "It's doesn't matter to me. As long as it's good, I won't complain."

"I think here is more convenient." Asami said, looking back at her. "We'll go out when you're well enough."

""Think she could make something for all of us?" Bolin asked. "I'm hungry, too."

"I think we'll have enough for all of you if you're able to stay." Tenzin said from the doorway.

"Hey, Tenzin." Korra said.

"How are you feeling, Korra?" Tenzin said as he crossed the room.

"Honestly, I wish you all would lighten up a bit." Korra said. "I'm fine, I'm alive. I don't need to be asked if I'm okay every five minutes."

"Can you blame us? You nearly died!" Mako said.

"Regardless of that, we do need to start thinking of what's to come these next few months." Tenzin said before anyone else could comment. "People know who you are now, and they know your secret." He looked at all of them. "None of you are safe from what's to come. Your destinies are now intertwined with Korra's and that can mean a lot of things." The friends all exchanged glanced as he continued on.

"What are you trying to say?" Korra said.

"As soon as you are well enough, you can go back to your airbending training." Tenzin said. "It's going to be a long way, but I believe you can do it." He smiled at her. "The world needs its Avatar once again."

...

Author's Note: Yeah, I couldn't think of any other way to end this so I figured a little foreshadowing would be okay. I stole his line and I borrowed Gran Gran's for the hell of it. I'll have the first chapter of the sequel up tomorrow!

Thanks for reading, and may the spirits be with you!


	18. Alternate Ending

*ALTERNATE ENDING*

...

Her father's mecha tank turned in her direction, it's electric whip firing up again. The light flashed in Asami's frightened eyes. It shot out and there was a loud, painful yelp.

"NO!" Asami cried, trying to run forward. The Equalist holding her tightened his grip on her.

Korra hit the wall and fell to the ground, whimpering in pain. She changed back into her human form. She didn't move. Asami gasped, tears already filling her eyes. 'Korra...no...no, no, no!'

Her father turned his mecha tank around, facing Asami. It rolled towards her, coming to a stop a few feet away. Her father flipped opened the hatch, exposing himself. He stood up and waved his hand, dismissing the man holding Asami. His hands released her and Asami fell to her knees, sobbing. Hiroshi stepped down from the robot and stood before his daughter.

"How could you..." Asami whispered. "Why?!"

"Asami, you don't understand." her father said. "It was benders that killed your mother! And whatever Korra is...she's not normal! Half human, half wolf, all Avatar...she's an abomination!"

"You're wrong!" Asami cried, looking up at him. Tears were still streaming down her face, but her eyes were fierce and hateful. She glared at her father. "Korra is not an abomination! I love her!" She slowly got to her feet. "You're the one who doesn't understand! Maybe if you weren't such a coward back then, Mom would still be alive!"

Hiroshi's eyes widened, then closed. He took a deep breath. "It's not because I was a coward that I couldn't save Yasuko. It was nothing like that." He looked back up at Asami. He held out his hand, opening it. A glove was in it. "I can show you what it's like to be powerful. I can show you what it means to have everything you've ever wanted, and getting revenge on those who tried to take it from you."

Asami stared down at his hand. How could he dare to do this to her? After he so badly hurt Korra? Her friends? She looked around, watching as Kuvira, Mako, and Bolin were lifted up off the ground and put in handcuffs. Her eyes fell on Korra, who still hadn't moved. Finally, she looked at her father. He had a pleading look in his gaze. Her hand clenched into a fist and released. No... Slowly, she reached out for the glove, her hand shaking. What she hadn't noticed is that Korra was getting up. Korra picked her head up, catching Asami picking up the glove from her father's hands. Anger flooded her and he forced herself to her feet.

"Asami!" she yelled, her voice failing her towards the end. She bent over in pain.

Asami bit her lip, closing her eyes. Her fingers closed around the glove and she lifted it out of her father's palm. She slipped onto her hand. It felt all too nice, it fit too well. She looked up at Hiroshi, who was smiling. She smiled back, sadly, and sighed.

"I love you, dad."

There was a flash of white and Asami's hand shot out. Hiroshi had no time to react and he was thrown back. The Equalists holding her friends dropped them and immediately ran at her. She tensed herself, taking a deep breath. Korra watched in amazement as Asami took them on one by one, each of them being enveloped in electricity and falling to the ground. A chi-blocker dodged her strikes and attempted to punch her in the shoulder when a metal plate from a nearby machine separated them. Asami looked past it and saw Kuvira grinning, her arms out. She had metalbent the cuffs off her wrists and had done the same to Mako and Bolin. Bolin was with Korra, keeping her steady on her feet while Mako swept his arms from the ground up, bringing a wall of fire in his wake.

"We need to get out of here!" he yelled.

"I think we can go through there!" Bolin said, pointing at a wide opening at the far side of the room.

"Let's go!" Kuvira said.

Asami saw them as they headed for the exit, but didn't move. Her eyes fell to her father, who was still unconscious on the ground. Tears built up in her eyes again.

"Asami, what are you waiting for?!" Kuvira yelled to her as she ran back.

"Kuvira, I-" Asami began, but was cut off by the sound of metal groaning. There was a metal wall starting to block off the exit.

Kuvira reached her and grabbed her wrist. "We need to get out of here now! Come on!"

Asami didn't show any restraint as Kuvira pulled her behind her towards the exit. The metal wall was almost closed. She could see Mako, Bolin and Korra watching from the rest of the opening. Korra's eyes were settled on her. Kuvira picked up speed and ducked last second under the wall, giving Asami a hard pull through. The wall slammed behind them and they breathed heavily, getting to their feet.

Come on." Mako said, heading up the incline.

"Are you okay, Asami?" Korra asked, letting Bolin help her towards the disheveled girl as they followed Mako.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine..." Asami said, meeting her eyes. Even as she spoke the words, she felt her eyes water again.

Korra's expression saddened. "I'm sorry, Asami..."

"It doesn't matter." Asami brushed the subject off. "We need to get you out of here and taken care of."

The rest of the walk settled in silence until they incline brought them to a closed off metal ceiling.

"It's a dead end." Bolin groaned.

Kuvira put her hand to the ceiling. "No, it's not. It opens right here." She steadied her feet and her hands shot out. She made a pulling back motion and the ceiling slid back into some unknown opening. They squinted against the sudden light, but they all breathed a sigh of relief as they finished walking through. The information the brothers had gotten wasn't a lie. They were standing the center of Hiroshi Sato's workshop. Asami bit her lip, but said nothing.

"Let's go so we can call the police." Mako said.

Kuvira made it to the door first and yanked it open. She looked back at the others, then back outside. There were red and blue lights flashing outside. They walked outside and everyone's attention was suddenly on them.

"What the flameo are you children doing here?" Lin Beifong said, approaching them.

"Chief?" Korra said, raising an eyebrow. "How did you get here?"

"I got a call saying there was a bunch of shaking under the ground and low crashes." Lin said, crossing her arms. "You all look like you've been run over."

"The reports weren't wrong, Chief." Bolin spoke up.

"There's a whole factory in there, underground." Mako said.

"How do you know?" Lin asked.

"We were down there." Korra said. "There are more Equalists down there and..." Korra trailed off and looked at Asami, who was staring at the ground.

Lin looked back at her officers. "Alright, you all know what to do!" A large group of them headed towards the workshop and Lin followed them. A she walked away, she said, "You kids better get to your homes and get cleaned up."

"Let's get Korra home first." Bolin said, looking at the water tribe native.

"Yeah." Kuvira and Mako agreed.

As her friends walked away, Asami took an extra second to look down at the glove covering her hand. She opened and closed her hand, turned on the electricity and it pulsed. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. She turned the glove off and slipped it off her hand.

It dropped to the ground as she walked away.

...

Author's Note: I think this ending might of been just a little better, but I'm still glad I chose the first one. I started writing this in third person before just to get my plans laid out, but since it wasn't official I just went ahead and finished it that way. Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Dangerous 2 Preview

Author's Note: It's been six months since the events of Dangerous, and everything's been on the way to normal. Korra and Asami are still going strong, Bolin and Opal are working it out, Mako might have a potential girlfriend, and Kuvira is...well...Kuvira. But when Korra starts acting strange and reports of dark spirits attacking start coming up, things just might be crashing down for the new Team Avatar.

This was the unofficial summary, it kind of sucks. I changed it (of course) in the final work.

...

~No POV~

Sounds of labored breathing and grunting were coming from behind the gym doors. Heavy blows landed on dense material. It was early in the morning, the sun just starting to climb into the sky. Inside the gym Korra was practicing with a punching bag, her hair clinging to her forehead and sweat developing on the back of her neck. Her eyes were focused on the bag before her as she struck it in the side again and brought her arms in front of her as if she were blocking herself from someone. She turned on her toes and lifted her left leg up, connecting her heel with the bag. She flinched inwardly at the feeling of needles being stuck in her chest and dropped her leg. She sighed heavily and took a seat on the nearby bench, grabbing her water bottle and taking a drink from it.

"Almost..." she muttered. "But not yet..."

After being bedridden for three months, Korra was finally well enough to at least practice getting back into action as she had been doing for the rest of the past three months. Being half wolf, her injuries fixed themselves rather quickly. Not as quickly as she would have liked, but her injuries were very serious. There were instances where she could still feel the electricity covering her body and the claw slowly crushing her. She shuddered slightly and closed her eyes. She found it hard to believe that only six months had passed since everything had happened.

Her ears twitched, picking up the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. Korra smiled to herself, already aware of who it was. The door slid open and the footsteps continued until they stopped in front of her.

"Figures." a mocking tone said, giggling. "Can't take a break, can you?"

"You know how much I love the thought of fighting a punching bag that can't fight back." Korra said, looking up.

Her girlfriend, Asami Sato, stood before her with a grin on her face. She stood up and placed her hand at Asami's waist, pulling her close to kiss her. Asami placed her arms around Korra's neck and kissed her back.

"Tenzin did say you had to take it easy." she said after a minute. "Why do you think he hasn't let you do any sparring practices?"

"I'm not in as bad of shape as I was six months ago." Korra said. "I have all my bending back and I've even somewhat mastered air."

"Have you tried going into your wolf form?" Asami asked.

"No, Tenzin wants me to wait a little longer before I do." Korra said.

"At least you're listening to him." Asami said.

"Yeah, yeah, how rare is that?" Korra said jokingly.

Asami took a few seconds to fully assess Korra. With just her arms around her neck she could feel that Korra was getting physically stronger again, but there were still the little things. The way Korra's breathing seemed to falter at times because it hurt to take deep breaths, the way Korra moved her arm sometimes, and the scars from the electricity going over her shoulder and around her torso below her chest. Asami instinctively ran her hand along Korra's shoulder thoughtfully, her touch light. Korra stared at her with watchful eyes, Asami's touch raising goosebumps.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Asami's hand continued downward to under the wraps concealing Korra's breasts and trailed along the edge where the rest of her scar was sticking out. "Nothing...I just..." She trailed off and looked Korra in the eyes. "I'm..."

"Hey," Korra's voice came to her soothingly. "It's alright. Everything is behind us now."

"Still, it hurts to think that my father did this to you." Asami said, biting her lip.

Korra frowned and leaned forward, kissing Asami tenderly. Asami sighed, giving in to the distraction. Her spirits lifted almost immediately and she was thankful for her thoughts going to much happier places. She felt better in Korra's embrace, to know that Korra was still there to do so. Her heart skipped when Korra nipped at her lower lip playfully and she pulled back.

"Don't do something you're going to regret, Avatar." she said teasingly, though she tried to make her voice threatening.

Korra wasn't phased. She pulled her closer by her waist and smirked. "Who said I was going to regret it?" There was a challenging but playful growl hidden in her tone and Asami felt the threat of fire smoldering in the pit of her stomach. A blushed formed across her cheeks and Korra laughed.

"I don't think Tenzin would mind if we used one of the bench presses." she said.

Asami shoved her back slightly by her chest with caution as to not to hurt her, flustering deeper. "Oh, shut up." she muttered.

"I'm only kidding." Korra said, still laughing. "You'd destroy me in this state."

"So I take it we should wait for you guys outside?" A new voice said.

The couple looked up, finding Kuvira, Bolin and Mako standing in the there.

"Would it kill you to keep your mouth shut for two minutes?" Asami said with a roll of her eyes.

"And miss out on making fun of you two?" Kuvira said. "Don't even joke like that!"

"Aw, come on, Kuv." Bolin said, smiling. "Leave 'em alone."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but what are you doing here?" Korra said as she grabbed her shirt from the bench.

"It's your first day back to school." Mako said. "We figured we could all go together."

"Yeah, about that..." Korra said, averting her gaze to the floor. "I think I'm gonna skip school today."

"What?" Asami asked. "Why?"

Korra shrugged, putting her hand behind her head. "I...I don't know. Now that everyone knows I'm the Avatar and part wolf, I don't want to go there and have them look at, think of, or treat me any different."

The four friends glanced at each other. They could understand Korra's discomfort with returning to the outside world after being "exposed", but they didn't want that to interfere with Korra trying to return to having a somewhat normal life.

"Korra, just because people knew who you are now, that won't change you as a person." Asami said.

"Besides," Kuvira said, throwing her fist into the palm of her hand. "If anyone tries to pull anything, they'll have to answer to us."

"Yeah, you know we always got your back." Mako said.

"Thanks, guys, but I just don't think it's time." Korra said.

"Come on, Korra!" Bolin said in a high pitched voice as he took Pabu from his shoulder. "School just won't be the same without you, we'll miss you!"

Korra laughed. "Alright, Pabu." she said. "I'll go to school." She pulled her shirt over her head and growled in discomfort. There was a sharp pain in her arm and shoulder. Asami carefully grabbed the edge of the shirt and and helped her finish putting it on. "Thanks."

"No problem." Asami said.

"Wow, 'Sami, never thought I'd see you putting clothes on her." Kuvira said.

Asami gritted her teeth and Korra stifled a laugh. She looked behind her at the clock. "I think I'll go to my room and just clean up a bit. There's no time for an actual shower."

"Go ahead, we'll for you outside." Mako said as he started out the door.

"Or would you prefer to join her, Asami?" Kuvira said.

"You know what, Kuvira!" Asami said as she followed them out.

Korra shook her head and laughed she followed them out herself, shutting the gym door behind her.

...

Author's Note: And that's a preview of half of chapter 1! It starts out third person, but the rest will be in Korra and Asami's POV.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
